El Pasado No Perdona
by Buba94
Summary: Es el quinto año para Rose Weasley, Albus Potter y Scorpious Malfoy y con la llegada de la enigmática Hope Miller sus vidas cambiarán. Además este año Hogwarts ha decidido crear una adaptación de la competición de magos.
1. Chapter 1

**Conocerse**

Era un día frío, como cualquier otro día en Inglaterra. La estación de King's Cross estaba abarrotada de niños acompañados por sus padres y mascotas. Como siempre las lechuzas eran las favoritas por los nuevos alumnos. El revisor de la estación una vez más se preguntó que diablos hacían tantos niños aquel día, el 1 de Septiembre. Hope Miller estaba tan nerviosa como ansiosa por conocer todos los secretos de Hogwarts, su padre le había hablado tanto de él, de sus pasadizos, de el bosque, sus profesores y sobretodo… del lago. El gran lago, allí donde maravillosas criaturas vivían. Hope sentía especial interés en el pero es normal debido a su… _"condición", _la cual había heredado de su madre ya fallecida. Su madre, una mujer de gran carácter y belleza se casó con John, el padre de Hope, una vez acabada la guerra de Hogwarts. Ella fue asesinada por un grupo de servidores de Voldemort y debido a ello John tuvo que esconder a Hope para que no sufriese el mismo trágico final. Vivieron en España varios años pero ahora que Hope tenía 15 años y podía controlar sus poderes decidió regresar. Mcgonagall aceptó hacerse cargo de su protección durante los años que Hope viviese bajo su techo. Así fue como acabaron en aquella estación de tren.

Hope, una joven de cabello largo color castaño y ojos marrones verdosos desprendía un aurea especial que hacía que todos la mirasen y se sintiesen atraídos. Aquella era su condición, la que había heredado de su madre y que nadie alcanzaba a conocer, bueno, nadie menos su padre. No era una _veela_ como muchos creían, era algo diferente, algo más hipnótico que la convertía en la enemiga de cualquier _veela_. Su padre, John, un hombre delgaducho y cuya cara reflejaba el miedo que vivía por su hija, era un tipo tímido y no muy guapo del cual no muchos se fiaban. Nadie se pudo creer que una mujer tan guapa como la madre de Hope se hubiese casado con él pero así fue, sin engaños ella le escogió a él.

-¿Seguro que estas lista? Si quieres podemos esperar otro año más- Dijo John con gran tristeza.

-No papa, quiero ir, ya estoy harta de esconderme. Mama lo hubiese querido…

-Está bien, si es lo que quieres hija, ten mucho cuidado y recuerda que te queremos. Si ocurre algo no tienes mas que decírselo a la directora, ella estará encantada de ayudarte- Acto seguido le dio un beso en la frente y vio como su hija subía al tren.

-Adiós papa, yo también os quiero- Soltó un beso al aire, agarró con fuerza su medallón y se adentró en el tren.

El tren comenzó a moverse, los pasillos estaban vacíos pero los vagones no. Tardó unos cuantos minutos en encontrar un vagón medio vacío, en él se encontraba un chico de ojos grises, cabello rubio y bastante pálido, casi enfermizo pero que en él quedaba francamente bien.

-Hola, ¿te importa si me siento? Es que el resto están llenos-preguntó Hope con algo de miedo.

-Claro, porque no. Que daño podría hacerme una chica tan inofensiva a un sucio traidor como yo.

-¿Traidor? ¿A que te refieres?

-Já-contesto él con un tono cortante-No te hagas la mosquita muerta, ¿A que has venido? ¿A embrujarme o algo parecido?

-Yo no sé de que me hablas si ni siquiera te conozco.

- Qué no me conoces, bien, pues esta es mi identidad, mi padre es Draco Malfoy, y yo, Scorpious Malfoy, no merezco la atención de nadie.

- ¿Draco Malfoy? He oído lo que hizo, pero a mi me da igual lo que hiciese tu padre, eso no tiene nada que ver contigo.

- ¿De verdad crees así?- preguntó Scorpious con una expresión de incredulidad en su cara. Nunca nadie le había exculpado del pasado de su padre.

-Por supuesto.

-Vaya, no muchos piensan igual… ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo Hope Miller.

-No me suenas.

-Soy nueva, Mcgonagall ha aceptado que curse el quinto año aun sin haber asistido a ningún colegio de magia porque mi padre mi padre me ha estado dando clases hasta ahora- respondió Hope con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

Scorpious asintió, había algo en ella hipnótico pero no alcanzaba a descubrir que era, no paró de mirarla hasta que una figura de cabello color fuego y ojos azules irrumpió en el vagón.

-Lo siento, es que están echando petardos por el pasillo y no puedo llegar a mi vagón sin que me ataquen, ¿Os importa si me quedó unos minutos?- Dijo Rose. Cuando se dio la vuelta miro primero Hope y por último a Scorpious, cuando lo hizo su cara se volvió roja y su expresión cambió por completo. Pero en ella no mostraba miedo ni asco, mostraba vergüenza, como si Scorpious tuviera algún efecto en ella.

Hope se percató de ello y decidió romper el silencio que se había formado.

-Claro que si, tranquila no molestas. Me llamo Hope ¿Y tú?.

-Ro..Ro..Rose Weasley…-se aclaró la voz e intentó ocultar su vergüenza- Encantada, nunca te había visto ¿es que eres nueva?

-Si aunque cursare quinto.

-Vaya, como yo. Estarás nerviosa por saber a que casa perteneces, yo soy una Ravenclaw, al primera Weasley que lo es.

-Si la verdad es que si, pero espera un momento ¿has dicho Weasley? Eres la hija de Hermione y Ron, ¿verdad?

-Si- esa pregunta la incomodo aun más y su cara se volvió casi del mismo color que su pelo.

-He oído maravillas de ellos- miro de reojo a Scorpious, se había olvidado de que estaba ahí. Rápidamente le dio un giro a la situación- Y de algo parecido estaba hablando con Scorpious, de como nuestros padres no tienen nada que ver con como somos y no por ello se nos ha de atribuir su pasado, ¿No crees?

-Si.. si lo creo.. –la forma en que Hope sacó el tema desconcertó a Rose, Hope parecía tan segura de si misma-La verdad es que todos esperan grandes cosas de mí, de mi hermano o de mis primos y eso es…

-¿Frustrante?- soltó Scorpious de forma cortante- Seguro que te han hecho la vida imposible…

-No, ¡Mira puede que no sea la misma situación que la tuya pero ya te dije que no por ello sea feliz!- Nada más decirlo se arrepintió, Scorpious y ella tenían una relación algo extraña. Durante estos años él la ha protegido de las bromas de varios compañeros cuando sus primos no podían, pero cada vez que ella se intentaba acercar a él este huía y la hacía sentir insignificante.

Él sabía que jamás podrían ser amigos pero no por ello quería verla sufrir.

-¿Rose donde te habías metido? Te he estado buscando por todos lados...- Albus Potter acaba de entrar en el vagón- Vamos, están todos preocupados, pensábamos que te habían hecho alguna otra broma. Por cierto siento la intromisión y…-reparó en la compañía de su prima- Hola Scorpious-dijo de forma despreocupada, se había quedado engatusado mirando a aquella muchacha- Ah, me llamo Albus Potter, encantado de conocerte.

-Hope Miller, encantada- Hope jamás había visto semejantes ojos verdes, siempre le habían dicho que los suyos eran preciosos pero estos… simplemente no tenía palabras para describirlos.

-Bueno siento no poder quedarme más pero nuestros primos nos están esperando. ¿Vienes Rose?- Ofreció la mano a su prima.

-Claro…- La aceptó y con gran pesar se despidió de Hope pero no de Scorpious.

-Vaya… veo que tu relación con Rose es algo turbulenta- Dijo una vez se fueron los Weasley.

-Si bueno, no es que tengamos una relación exactamente. Nuestros padres se odian y ella… es bastante irritante.

-No creo que pienses eso, he visto como la miras, cuando se ha ido ambos estabais tristes. Si de verdad quieres ser su amiga puedes serlo, no importa nada el pasado y menos el de vuestros padre.

-¡No lo comprendes! ¡Se odian, mi padre torturo a sus padres todo los años y luego cuando pudo hacer algo por ellos no hizo nada!

-Pero era un niño…-Hope sintió algo de miedo, los ojos de Scorpious ya no eran grises sino negros.

-¡Tenía 17 años!- se hizo un silencio que duró todo el trayecto hasta que Scorpious decidió que no quería perder a la única persona que era capaz de dejar su pasado detrás- Lo siento… mira olvídalo por favor, es todo muy complicado… ¿Amigos?

-¿Amigos? Mhmm… Bueno me hará falta uno para no perderme por Hogwarts ajajaj

-Cierto ajaja- Por primera vez Scorpious rio con ganas, había hecho una amiga al fin de al cabo.

Una vez Albus y Rose salieron del vagón este por fin pudo ordenar sus ideas. ¿Qué hacia Rose con Scorpious? ¿Y quien era esa chica, Hope? ¿Por qué se había quedado tan atontado mirándola? Era hipnotizante, casi no podía ni pensar en que decir y por ello salió de esa forma del vagón.

-¿Qué hacías allí Rose?

-¡Nada!-respondió Rose un tanto avergonzada- Solo entre allí porque en los pasillos había gente usando productos Weasley.

-Rose… sabes que no puedes mentirme, soy la persona que mejor te conoce y se muy bien cuanto has intentado acercarte a Scorpious. Y antes de que te enfades conmigo que sepas que no voy a hacerte sentir culpable por ello, es más te admiro. Sabes que a mi también me da igual el pasado de nuestros padres y como tu estoy harto de esta especial atención pero… puede que Scorpious no.

-¡No es así! ¡Yo no...!

-Rose Weasley Granger

-Ahaaa, esta bien, si lo he intentado y ¡sé que él quiere lo mismo! ¿Por qué me ha estado ayudando si no?

-Puede que si pero es muy complicado y más aún con mi hermano y el tuyo por alrededor.

-Pero Hugo es un niño, no hará mucho.

-Pero James puede ser un autentico incordio cuando quiere...-Albus miró a Rose, la muchacha estaba triste y Albus no podía aguantar aquella mirada en ella-Sabes que no quiero que te hagan daño.

-Si lo sé y también se lo delicada que soy pero..

-Mira, estamos en nuestro quinto año y por primera vez hemos visto a Scorpious con alguien más que su admiradora puede que esa chica, Hope, te ayude y yo con ella.

-Gracia Albus, pero espero que este no sea un intento de ligar con ella, eh? Jajaja- Albus puso cara de sorpresa, una que muy pocas veces ponía- ¿Acaso crees que no te he visto mirarla? Estabas como hipnotizado y si te he de ser sincera… yo también. Hay algo en ella diferente a los demás.

-Vaya así que también te gustan las chicas, eh?-Dijo en tono de broma.

-¡Albus!

-Jajajaj era una broma. Yo también creo que oculta algo. Bueno mejor que quede todo lo ocurrido entre nosotros. ¿Vale?

-Vale.

Acto seguido ambos entraron en el vagón en donde se encontraban todos sus primos y hermanos.

-¿Dónde os habíais metido? ¡Os habéis perdido a James haciendo una de las suyas a uno de esos Slytherins!-Comentó Hugo.

-¡Hugo, no hables así de ellos, tu primo Albus también lo es!- Espetó Rose

-Ya, pero él en realidad es un león de corazón.


	2. Chapter 2

**Unirse**

Después de bajar del tren y seguir las instrucciones del guardabosques, Hagrid, Scorpious y Hope subieron a un carro vacío.

-Vaya, ¡Es impresionante! No me lo había imaginado así.

Delante de ellos se alzaba un gran edificio iluminado por varias lámparas. Alrededor de él se encontraba el bosque y el gran lago ambos aguardaban grandes misterios por descubrir.

La expresión de Hope dejo a Scorpious atónito, como podía una chica de 15 años estar tan sorprendida. Él siempre se había visto obligado a ocultar todo signo de felicidad que sintiese pero al ver a Hope así sintió celos y recordó cuando fue la ultima vez que no pudo reprimir una felicidad tan inmensa. La primera vez que Rose lo habló, Rose, tímida, delicada y extremadamente inteligente. Aquella vez fue la primera vez que la vio sola, fue al salir de la biblioteca, el lugar adonde siempre va sola. Unos de tercero la estaban molestando y Scorpious no pudo contener la necesidad de ayudarla. Ella trato de agradecérselo pero él le hizo ver como si en realidad no hubiese querido hacerlo. Supo que le había hecho daño pero aun así él sigue yendo a la biblioteca para poder ayudarla.

-Si, es… magnifico.

-Vaya, no eres un chico de muchas palabras

-¿Eh? ¿A que te refie..?- pero no pudo acabar la frase, dos personas aparecieron y se sentaron junto a ellos.

-Hola, soy Albus, él del tren. Siento que nos hayamos ido así pero es que nuestros primos son unos paranoicos. ¿Tu eras Hope, verdad?

-Si, Hola y hola a ti también Rose

-Hola, oye... me preguntaba si... Scorpious… tu y yo… podríamos… hablar sobre lo de antes..

-Y para eso necesitas que este tu primo delante verdad, es que temes que te lance algún hechizo a traición o que.

-No permito que hables así a mi prima, ella solo quiere arreglar lo que este pasando entre vosotros.

-Ya veo que te lo ha contado todo.

-Scorpious creo que Albus tiene razón no deberías de ser tan duro con Rose.

Scorpious sabía que la tenia pero no quería herir a Rose ni hacerse daño a él mismo.

-Para que quieres arreglarlo, es mejor así, de esta forma no defraudaras a tus padres.

-¡Me dan igual mis padres, tu me ayudaste, no sé porque pero quiero agradecértelo y mi forma de hacerlo es siendo tu amiga!- Rose se había puesto roja de rabia, cómo no podía entenderlo, es que es verdad que no quería ser su amiga.

-Vaya me parece que Hope y yo sobramos…

-No, no os vayáis, mira Rose, tu yo no tenemos nada en común, tu eres delicada e hija de héroes mientras que yo soy hijo de un traidor

-A mi eso me da igual Scorpious…

-¡Como que no tenéis nada en común! Ambos sois los mejores del curso, prefectos y os pasáis horas en la biblioteca- soltó de repente Albus.

-Puede que si pero…

-Scorpious por favor, ¿tan insoportable te resulto?

-No, mira vale tú y yo seremos amigos pero no esperes que sea como con tus primos

-No lo hare.

-Bien porque dentro de poco entenderás porque somos tan distintos.

-Bueno... Pues parece que ya tenemos un grupo fuera de la familia, ¿No Rose?

-¿Un grupo? ¿Acaso crees que eres mi amigo?

-¡Pues claro! Todos los amigos de Rose son amigos míos, además ya estoy harto de verte solo. Ahora los cuatro podremos compartir aventuras, ¿Qué te parece Hope?

-¡¿Qué?-Dijo Hope algo sorprendida, la personalidad de Albus era completamente distinta a la de los demás, era extrovertido de carácter fuerte y atrayente-Digo… claro, Por qué no. Aunque que yo sepa una amistad no se forja así porque si.

-Hope tiene razón, Albus, pero bueno… aun quedo un largo camino así que… ¿Por qué no hablamos de nosotros y así nos conocemos mejor?

-Está bien, empiezo yo. Vico con mi padre en Inglaterra, mi madre murió cuando nací. Por ello vivíamos en España hasta hace 10 años. Todo lo que sé sobre el mundo mágico me lo enseño mi padre.- Cuando Hope acabo todos la mirabas con cara de tristeza.

-Vaya, lo siento…

-Tranquila no pasa nada.

-Bueno... yo tengo dos hermanos, James, ya lo conocerás es uno de los liantes de la escuela y bastante creído que no te extrañe si intenta ligar contigo, y Lily, es bastante pequeña pero tiene un gran carácter. Soy de Slytherin y juego en el equipo como buscador.

-Yo tengo un hermano Hugo de la misma edad que Lucy e igual de incordio que James. Soy la prefecta de Ravenclaw y me encanta pasar el tiempo en la biblioteca.

-Pues yo… no tengo hermanos, al igual que Albus juego en el equipo de quiditch pero en el de Gryffindor y soy prefecto.

-Pues ya está, ya nos conocemos-dijo Albus

-Y ya hemos llegado-acabo Rose.


	3. Chapter 3

**¿Dividirse?**

Cuando bajaron del carro todos los miraron, ¿Era cierto lo que veían?, ¿Estaban juntos un Potter, una Weasley y un Malfoy?

-Todo el mundo nos mira. Os dije que era mejor que no fuésemos amigos.

-Da igual, vamos, hay que sentarse. Rose, tu y Scorpious iros sentándoos yo acompañare a Hope, ¿Vale?

-Vale-contestó Rose.

-Yo prefiero ir solo- acto seguido cruzo la puerta y se dirigió hacia su mesa.

-Es imposible hablar con él.

-No te rindas Rose, de lo poco que hemos hablado en el tren a sido muy amable conmigo.

-Supongo que tendré que volver a intentarlo, bueno os dejo que como buena prefecta que soy no puedo llegar tarde.

Acto seguido Rose entró por las misma puerta que hace unos minutos había cruzado Scorpious. Albus y Hope esperaron unos segundos antes de ir a buscar a la directora. Por el camino varias miradas los seguían, nadie podía apartar la mirada de Hope.

-Vaya-dijo Albus algo celoso, siempre había sido él el centro de las miradas y cuchicheos y no era para menos, era el hijo del chico que sobrevivió, pero no era eso lo que le molestaba, lo que de verdad le dolía era ver cuanta gente intentaría ganarse el corazón de Hope- Nadie puede quitarte los ojos de encima.

-Si…-Hope se encontraba bastante incomoda, siempre había tenido ese efecto en la gente pero con Albus al lado de ella era todavía más incomodo- Bueno es normal al fin y al cabo soy nueva y no es que vaya a primer curso, eso es una novedad.

-No creo que sea por eso, es más bien que tienes alguna especie de magnetismo que hace que la gente no pueda parar de mírate- nada más decirlo Albus se arrepintió, cómo pudo decir algo semejante, seguramente sería por culpa del efecto de Hope- Lo… siento…

-No pasa nada-aunque Hope sonrió aunque en realidad la invadía una mezcla de felicidad y vergüenza.

-Ya hemos llegado- La directora estaba esperándolos junto con el resto de nuevos alumnos- Bueno profesora aquí le dejó a Hope, que tenga un buen día. Suerte Hope- después de guiñarle el ojo a Hope sin poder evitarlo emprendió el camino de vuelta y se sentó con el resto de los Slytherins. Deseaba con todas sus fuerza que Hope fuese uno de ellos.

-Gra…gracias-dijo Hope mientras Albus se alejaba por el pasillo. Estaba roja, ¿era su imaginación o le acaba de guiñar un ojo? Y si es cierto, por qué estaba tan sonrojada.

-Buenos días señorita Miller, veo que ya a conocido a alguien. Y a un buen chico la verdad, me alegro.

-Buenos días, si la verdad es que es bastante majo…

-Si no le importa me gustaría que me acompañase hasta el taburete de enfrente de la mesa de los profesores para que al fin sepamos a que casa pertenece después de ello se sentara en la mesa correspondiente y el profesor Longbottom dirigirá a los alumnos de primero por el mismo camino.

-Bien-acto seguido siguió a Mcgonagall por el pasillo y entraron por la puerta del gran comedor.

Como podía ser aquello tan grande, tan maravilloso, tan… _mágico, _no había nada parecido a aquello. En el techo se podían ver las estrellas y también como el viento azotaba los arboles pero ni una pizca de corriente entró al colegio.

-¿Nerviosa?-Dijo la directora mientras en su rostro mostraba una sonrisa de complicidad.

-Un poco-Hope se dio cuenta de todas las miradas, todos y cada uno de los allí presentes la miraban pero eso no era lo que le inquietaba, no, para nada. Lo que mas nerviosa le ponía y mas le gustaba era que los ojos de Albus Potter estuviesen haciendo contacto con los suyos. Se llegó a preguntar si él tenía la misma característica que ella pero eso era imposible, no, Albus simplemente era atractivo.

-¡Muy bien, silencio todo el mundo!- La voz de la directora sonó por todo el comedor y en ese mismo instante se hizo el silencio.- Bueno este año Hogwarts ha decidido hacer una excepción y ha admitido a una alumna que cursara quinto año sin a ver estudiado magia en un colegio antes. Así pues pasaremos a la ceremonia del sombrero seleccionador.

En el taburete se encontraba un sombrero que de pronto comenzó a cantar, Hope ya conocía la canción su padre se la había enseñado. Todos los años era la misma salvo que algún acontecimiento fuera de lo normal fuese a suceder. Y así fue, el sombrero modifico la letra y añadió_: "Puede que este año tierra, aire, fuego y agua se embarquen en un viaje en el cual el destino decidirá si unidos seguirán"._ Una vez acabo Mcgonagall posó el sombrero en la cabeza de Hope.

En la cabeza de Hope resonó una voz

-_Conque tu eres Hope, vaya, vaya, una chica fuerte ¡y lista!, con verdadero deseo de aprender, gran corazón, leal y justa. Pero puedo ver que sobretodo tienes miedo, miedo de no ser aceptada, de que alguien descubra tú gran secreto. Pues bien, ya he tomado mi decisión._

¡HUFFLEPUFF!

Todos en la mesa de Hufflepuff se levantaron, sus gritos podían oírse a kilómetros del colegio. Hope fue corriendo a sentarse junto a sus compañeros no sin antes buscar la mirada de sus amigos. Rose la miraba con una sonrisa y Scorpious simplemente la miraba, sus ojos mostraban conformidad y ninguna sorpresa. Pero la mirada que más deseaba no aparecía, tardó unos minutos en darse cuenta de que Albus estaba con la cabeza agachada. Una vez sentada el profesor Longbottom entró y fue llamando uno a uno a los nuevos alumnos.

Albus se sentía confuso, por qué le importaba tanto que Hope estuviese en otra casa, ella tenía tanto poder sobre él, pero era una locura, la acababa de conocer. Cómo podía haber entrado en él de esa forma sin casi conocerla, era una locura. Para cuando salió de su ensimismamiento todos se habían callado, Hope ya se había sentado y lo miraba, debía de actuar. Lo único que pudo hacer era asentir y esbozar una sonrisa forzada.


	4. Chapter 4

**Los guardianes**

Los nuevos alumnos de Hogwarts ya habían sido puestos en sus casas y Mcgonagall ya les había dado la bienvenida, la alegría que invadía el comedor era inigualable. Hope no podía creérselo, Hogwarts era maravilloso todo lo que decían de él era verdad. De allí saldría con amigos para toda la vida y con un gran futuro por delante. Tenía claro que nada se interpondría en su camino a la felicidad, ni siquiera ella misma. Pero puede que se precipitase.

Mcgonagall pidió la atención, era algo inusual, una vez acabado su discurso lo habitual era que ella dictase la hora de ir a la cama después de cenar pero esta vez tenía algo más que anunciar.

-¡Silencio! Gracias. Bueno como muchos sabréis el mundo mágico hace años decidió crear una competición en la cual magos jóvenes de distintos colegios competirían por la copa del torneo de los tres magos. El que ganase conseguiría fama y dinero. Pero tras un trágico suceso, la muerte de uno de ellos y la vuelta de un enemigo, se canceló. Por ello para conmemorar a aquel alumno, Cedric Diggory, hemos decidido crear la copa de Hogwarts-el silenció invadió la sala tanto por al pena de una perdida como por la excitación por la competición- Un alumno de cada casa y mayor de 15 años competirá por la copa. El ganador obtendrá el honor de disponer de todo lo que necesite durante su estancia así como de la ayuda necesaria para sus sueños y la predilección para su casa. Además de los participantes estos dispondrán de un ayudante o más bien guardián de cualquier edad y casa que le ayudara. La competición será dura y pondrá aprueba vuestras cualidades. Los que quieran participar deberán de meter su nombre en este cáliz- Mcgonagall señaló a un gran cáliz que ya fue utilizado hace años para el torneo de los tres magos- y este hará la mejor elección posible. Cabe señalar que es imposible de engañar.

Los aplausos estallaron, todo el mundo estaba atónito. Una copa, predilección para su casa y ayuda para sus sueños. Todo el mundo lo quería y muy pocos podían disponer de ello.

Los Slytherins anhelaban esa copa, por fin podrían borrar el pasado.

-Yo me presentare, soy la mejor-dijo una

-¡No! Contigo perderíamos-respondió su compañero

Mientras en la mesa de Slytherin todos parecían dispuestos a presentarse en la mesa de Gryffindor la cosa no cambiaba

-Yo lo hare, mi padre participo y gano, soy el único Potter que puede presentarse. ¡No puedo perder!- Gritó James con arrogancia.

-Si, ¡tú puedes!- le animó Hugo

-Pero ten cuidado recuerda todo lo que papa nos contó.

-Tranquila Lily, conmigo no puede nadie.- Scorpious lo miró con envidia y odio, cómo podía estar tan seguro, esperaba que el sombrero no lo escogiese porque si lo hiciese sería difícil de aguantar.

En la mesa de Ravenclaw todos susurraban, estaban calculando una estrategia para poder ganar. Los más listos de Hogwarts eran ellos, no sería muy difícil de ganar.

Al igual que los de Ravenclaw los Hufflepuff comentaban que debían de hacer y quien debía participar.

-Esta claro, Tom es el mejor, el mas atlético y listo, él nos dejara en buen lugar. Así demostraremos de que pasta estamos hechos.

-Eso lo dices porque estas enamorada de él. Puede que yo sea mejor, no me supera por tano.

-Cállate-le espetó la chica anterior.

-¿Todos de acuerdo entonces?-Tom miró a todos los de la mesa e hizo que llegase a todos la pregunta, se percato que todos asentían salvo Hope- ¿Y tu? Hope, ¿no?-Hope asintió- ¿Qué te parece, crees que tengo posibilidades?

-Bueno, no digo que no pero… Mcgonagall ha dicho que el sombrero decidirá al más conveniente así que porque no dejar que todo el que quiera se presente.

-Tonterías-dijo la misma alumna que al principio, a Hope le estaba empezando a parecer insoportable.

-No es ninguna tontería, tiene razón, no somos quien para decidir. Dejemos que lo haga el sombrero- Todo el mundo hizo caso a Tom, parecía como si fuese el líder de la casa pero que lo había conseguido gracias a su carisma e ingenio y no mediante la fuerza. Era bastante atractivo, alto, delgado, de piel morena, pelo negro y ojos marrones oscuros- Pues entonces hasta mañana a todos- dedico una sonrisa a Hope y se fue seguido por una cuadrilla de amigos y admiradores entre los cuales se encontraba la chica de antes.

Hope se giró y se encontró con la figura de Rose.

-Hola, así que Hufflepuff ¿eh?, la verdad es que te pega. Fuiste bastante amigable en el tren y todo el camino hasta aquí- dijo sonriendo. Rose era muy guapa aunque lo intentaba ocultar, parecía querer demostrar que el intelecto es más importante que la belleza.

-Bueno para eso están las amigas, ¿no?

-Cierto ajajaaj. ¿Qué te parece lo de la competición? A mi la verdad me encanta, es una buena forma de conmemorar a los caídos.

-Si la verdad. En mi casa se lo han tomado muy a pecho. Piensan ir a por todas, quieren que la gente sepa que no se dejan intimidar y que van a ganar de forma honesta.

-Si, los de Ravenclaw también se lo toman muy en serio ya están buscando ideas sobre las pruebas. Y la verdad no les culpo, hay mucho en juego, ¡imagínate, tener todo lo que sueñas!

-Prima seguro que tu lo malgastarías es una biblioteca, ¿me equivoco?- James y todos los Weasley se habían acercado mientras hablaban.-Rose, ¿Por qué no nos presentas?

-SI ehm… estos son Lily y James hermanos de Albus, este de aquí es Hugo, los de la derecha son Roxanne y Fred y la de la izquierda Lucy-Todos eran de Gryffindor y de tez clara salvo Roxanne que como su madre tenía piel oscura. James, como Albus, tenía el pelo negro pero ojos azules, Lily era pelirroja y de ojos azules como su madre. Los tres hermanos eran bastante atractivos, James era como los hombres a los que debía el nombre, un bromista y Lily era igual a su madre, fuerte y valiente. Roxanne y Fred eran hermanos pero no se parecían mucho, Fred era pelirrojo y de ojos azules mientras que Roxanne tenía el pelo castaño oscuro y ojos marrones. Tampoco se parecían en cuanto a personalidad, él era bastante bromista como su padre y ella se tomaba muy en serio los estudios por eso se llevaba también con Rose. En cuanto Lucy, se parecía en el físico a Lily pero ella era bastante tímida y se pasaba todo el día en las nubes. Y Hugo, el hermano de Rose, era bajito de pelo castaño y ojos marrones, físicamente como su madre. Era competitivo y admiraba mucho a James que era bastante arrogante.

-Hola. Vaya no sois pocos.

-Veo que ya has conocido a todos-Albus se acababa de acercar-no te asustes no muerden.

-No, tranquilo ajaja si parecen amaestrados y todo-la risa de Hope encandiló aun mas a Albus.

-Bueno, bueno ya veo que eres una chica dura de roer. Sera por eso por lo que mi hermano a decidido amigarse contigo y no por algo mas evidente-el tono de James era de sorna y a juzgar por la expresión de la familia Weasley ninguno se sorprendió- Bueno, yo ya me voy a dormir. ¿Alguien se viene?

-Lily y yo vamos-diijo Hugo.

-Si, nosotros también, vamos Fred, Lucy. ¡Hasta mañana!- Todos los Weasley salieron del comedor salvo Rose y Albus.

-Siento lo de mi hermano, es bastante…

-¿Arrogante?-Scorpious se había levantado y se acercaba hacia ellos.

-Si, pero aun así es mi hermano.

-Se lo tiene muy creído, piensa que saldrá elegido por el sombrero y que ganara la copa. Já no se merece nada.

-¡Scorpious!- Rose lo miraba reprochándole lo que acaba de decir.

-Sé que mi hermano te lo ha hecho pasar mal ¡pero no eres quien para hablar así de él!-Scorpious y Albus se habían encarado parecía que se fuesen a pegarse.

-¡Basta!-gritaron Rose y Hope a la vez mientras los se paraban-¿Se puede saber a que viene esto? Sois amigos no os podéis pelear por cosas así. ¡Tenéis que olvidar!

-Rose no sé como no te das cuenta, tu familia y la mía jamás podrán olvidar nada- cuando Scorpious acabó de hablar salió del comedor.

-¡Scorpious..!-llamó Hope

-Es inútil, puede que tenga razón.

-¡Pero Albus! ¿Es que ya no te acuerdas de lo que me prometiste en el tren? ¡Dijiste que me ayudarías con él, que apoyabas mi decisión de querer ser su amiga! ¿O ya no?-Rose estaba roja y lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Claro que si pero ya ves que es imposible…

-¡No, no lo es!

-Rose no llores… ¿Qué es imposible de olvidar?-pregunto Hope.

-Digamos que a mi hermano nunca le ha hecho mucha gracia verle a Scorpious y mucho menos si es triunfando. Un día decidió vengarse por todo lo que hizo su padre, mientras jugaban un partido de quiditch le lanzó una bludger que le destrozó el brazo. No puedo jugar durante meses ni siquiera con los tratamientos de la enfermera. Pero la cosa no acabó ahí, lo hizo el objetivo de todas sus bromas durante unas semanas hasta que se cansó y decidió que ya había tenido suficiente venganza. Scorpious lo pasó fatal aunque las bromas siempre eran "suaves". Rose trato de ayudarlo y yo también hice lo que pude pero él rechazó toda ayuda posible e hizo de Rose el objetivo de su ira.

-Un día que salía de la biblioteca unos alumnos de Slytherin se metieron conmigo y él se acercó a ayudarme como ya había hecho anteriormente. De esa forma él se "disculpo" y me dejo bien claro que no me debía nada más.

-Vaya… veo que el pasado afecta mucho a vuestras vidas.

-Pues si… bueno, yo no sé vosotras pero yo estoy agotado, me voy a la cama.

-Si yo también.

-Y yo.

Los tres fueron a sus habitaciones como años atrás habían hecho Hermione, Ron y Harry.


	5. Chapter 5

**La Decisión**

Durante toda la noche Hope le dio vueltas a lo ocurrido y estaba segura de que sus amigos también. El pasado de los Malfoy, Potter y Weasley tenía un gran peso en sus vidas, les había llegado a afectar en su vida diaria y en su comportamiento, Hope no envidiaba para nada aquella situación pero ella tampoco era quien para hablar. Scorpious se arrepentía de lo que había dicho y Rose se pasó toda la noche en vela conteniéndose las lágrimas. Albus solo tenía en mente lo fascinado que se encontraba con Hope y lo estúpido que había llegado a ser cuando estaba cerca de ella. Pero había algo en lo que todos coincidían en pensar, mañana sería un día nuevo y lleno de sorpresas.

Los alumnos se encontraron con una mañana soleada, de esas que pocas veces se veía en Inglaterra. Todos bajaron temprano al comedor, había una gran expectación por ver quien ponía el nombre en el cáliz. Hope solo reconoció a James y a Tom pero le llamó la atención una chica de Slytherin que al pasar por la mesa de Gryffindor no le quitaba los ojos de encima de Scorpious. Esa debía de ser su admiradora, era un año mayor, delgada, alta, bastante atractiva, de cabello marrón y ojos marrones. Scorpious no le hizo mucho caso, simplemente le saludo con la cabeza y volvió a sus pensamientos. ¿Qué iba a hacer con Rose? Sabía que lo mejor era no volver a hablar con ella pero le resultaba imposible hacerle daño. Cuando esto sucedía el sufría como el que más. Pero ya había decidido que hacer, lo tenía claro, nada le iba a hacer cambiar de opinión. Rose también se había fijado en quien se acercaba al cáliz y también en la admiradora de Scorpious, Susan Mcfee, una Slytherin bastante peligrosa. Los celos la corroían, tenía que arreglar la situación con Scorpious.

Nada más terminar el desayuno Rose, Hope y Albus se reunieron fuera del gran comedor.

-¿Qué os han parecido los participantes?-preguntó Albus.

-Bueno, habrá que verlos en acción. Veo que tu hermano ha decidido participar.

-Si, no podía dejar pasar una oportunidad así. Enorgullecer a nuestros padres…

-Albus… tus padres están orgullosos de todos vosotros- Rose intento reconfortar a su primo.

-Ya pero… Bueno ¿Y que me decís del resto? La admiradora de Scorpious,Susan, tampoco a podido evitarlo, seguro que quiere que él sea su guardián.

-¿Susan? Es la chica de Slytherin que no ha dejado de mirarle, ¿no?

-Si, veo que ya te esta poniendo al día Hope.

-Ya ves, bueno ¿ahora que hacemos?

-Pues los Slytherins y Hufflepuff tenemos ahora clase de cuidado de criaturas con Hagrid. Vamos juntos, y tu Rose ¿Qué tienes?

-Tengo Herbología con Gryffindor, voy a esperar a Scorpious- Hope y de Albus mostrarón preocupación al ver que Rose seguía empeñada en hablar con él.

-¿Estas segura? Creo que será mejor que le esperes en clase. Aún no había acabado de desayunar cuando hemos salido- dijo Hope con la esperanza de disuadirla.

-No, me quedó a esperar. Tranquilos podéis iros, si tarda mucho me iré. Lo prometo.

-Está bien, como sé que ni loca te perderías una clase te dejaremos pero Rose, no te ilusiones, puede que Scorpious aun necesite más tiempo.

-No te preocupes tanto por mí. No soy tan frágil como aparento-Rose sabía que mentía, si era débil. La más débil de toda su familia incluyendo a Lucy pero no iba a dejar que por ello su familia estuviese siempre detrás de ella. No, este año iba a demostrar que merecía llevar los apellidos Weasley y Granger.

-Venga Albus, vamos. Yo tampoco quiero llegar tarde- Rose creyó intuir que Hope sabía que mentía pero que aun así confiaba en ella.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia clase, durante el camino hablaron sobre lo sucedido.

-No quiero que Rose se haga ilusiones, no creo que porque Scorpious haya decidido relacionarse contigo cambie con respecto a ella. El pasado es algo que siempre le ha importado y no le culpo. Nadie se lo ha puesto fácil, no paran de conspirar en contra de él.-Hope vio algo que le extraño en los ojos de Albus, no sabía exactamente lo que era. Parecía una mezcla de tristeza y cansancio.

-No te preocupes tanto por ella. Estoy segura de que sabrá arreglárselas además tiene a toda la familia de su parte y a mi también-Hope sonrió con la intención de consolarlo. Albus se relajo un poco, la sonrisa de Hope era preciosa- Creo que a Scorpious le encantaría poder olvidarse de ello y acercarse a ella pero necesitara tiempo y a alguien fuera del pasado para ayudarlo.

-Bueno, te tiene a ti.

-Si, pero no es el único- Albus se quedo sorprendido ¿lo había dicho por él? Esperaba que si. Hope en cambio se sonrojo y no apartó la mirada del suelo hasta que Hagrid apareció.

-¡Bueno días!-exclamó el profesor. Era enorme, tenía una gran barba poblada y les triplicaba en la estatura- Hoy en vuestro primer día nos adentraremos en el bosque en busca de thestrals. ¿Sabe alguien que son?-un alumno de Gryffindor levantó la mano-Si, tu, Mark.

-Los thestrals son como caballos voladores, considerados criaturas peligrosas por el Ministerio de Magia y que solo pueden ser vistos por personas que hayan visto la muerte.

-Muy bien ¡10 puntos para Gryffindor! Pues vamos- todos los alumnos siguieron a Hagrid hasta el bosque.

-Hagrid sigue igual que siempre, ya en la época de mis padres enseñaba y siempre era bastante descuidado con lo que enseñaba. Pero es un buen amigo de ellos y la verdad sus clases son entretenidas. Casi todos los días vamos a visitarle pero siempre en pequeños grupos, James Roxanne, Lucy y Fred van primero. Luego vamos Rose, Hugo, Lily y yo. Si quieres te puedes unir.

-Me encantaría-durante el camino hasta el claro del bosque todos los alumnos permanecieron en silencio, expectantes. Sentían cierta curiosidad aunque ninguno lo podría ver.

-¡Ya hemos llegado!-anunció el guardabosques- Bien, aunque ninguno les podáis ver es interesante que los conozcáis. Estas criaturas, como bien ha dicho Mark antes, son una especie de caballos voladores no de muy buen ver. Son bastante delgados, casi raquíticos, y con alas que recuerdan a las de los murciélagos. ¿Alguien sabe para que los utilizamos? ¿Nadie? Bueno estas criaturas son las que tiran de los carruajes que se usan para traeros hasta el colegio-todos comenzaron a susurrar- Veo que os a impresionado, me alegro. Ahora poneros en fila y os guiare hasta uno de ellos para que los podáis tocar-Hope se puso detrás de Albus y cuando fue su turno los nervios se apoderaron de ella. El no saber que iba a tocar le ponía los pelos de punta pero cuando lo toco todo a su alrededor desapareció. No era suave ni tampoco muy agradable pero sentía como el animal estaba asustado y eso hizo que se apiadase de él. El pobre animal era ignorado por todos y tratado como algo sin importancia. Una vez finalizada la clase todos regresaron al colegio.

-Vaya asco, mira que enseñarnos esos bichos-oyó Hope decir a un compañero- que repugnancia, mejor que no les podamos ver.

-¡Pero tu de qué vas!-Hope no pudo aguantarse, quién se creía que era para hablar así.

-Oh vamos, ahora me vas a decir que no son asquerosas.

-¡Pues no lo son! ¡Solo porque sean diferentes o especiales no les puedes tratar así!

-Les trato como me da la gana. Relájate mujer que no son mas que monstruos-Hope le soltó un tortazo en toda la cara, la rabia le corroía. Cómo podía ser tan imbécil, hablar así de un pobre animal-¡Pero tú de que vas!

-¡Basta!-Albus le agarró. Desconocía cual era el motivo del comportamiento de Hope-Mira vamos a dejarlo, a sido un accidente vale, ya me encargo yo.

-¡Está loca! Más te vale que no vuelva ocurrir porque si no…

-¡¿Qué me vas hacer si no?

-Hope ya vale. Venga vámonos-se la llevo lejos del grupo que se había formado- ¿A que ha venido eso?

-¡Se estaba pasando! No podía permitir que insultase así a los thestrals-lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos. Albus trato de calmarla.

-Venga tranquila, no pasa nada, si la verdad yo también me hubiese quedado muy a gusto dándole un tortazo.

-Gracias por ayudarme.

-De nada, para eso están los amigos-_amigos_, ¿era eso lo que quería? No lo sabía, todo lo relacionado con Hope era un misterio para él, sus sentimientos hacia ella y el comportamiento de esta- Olvidemos lo ocurrido y vamos al invernadero que Rose nos estará esperando, y con suerte Scorpious también.

Pero cuando llegaron no fue eso lo que encontraron, Rose estaba sentada en el suelo con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas y llorando.

-Rose, ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó Albus. Estaba muy preocupado, ¿Qué demonios había pasado?

-Scorpious es lo que ha pasado- contestó Rose entre sollozos.

Rose esperó frente a la puerta del gran comedor unos diez minutos y justo cuando decidió irse Scorpious apareció.

-¡Scorpious! Vaya si que as tardado.

-Y qué si lo he hecho.

-Oh vamos Scorpious habíamos quedado en ser amigos.

-¿Es que ya no te acuerdas de lo de ayer? ¿No te lo deje bien claro?

-Scorpious de qué estas hablando, lo de ayer fue un enfado sin importancia. No hay que darle más vueltas.

-Te equivocas-la voz de Scorpious era distante, sus ojos no miraban a Rose. Emprendió el camino al invernadero.

-Pero Scorpious…

-Si te interesa saber porque he tardado, a sido porque Susan me ha pedido que sea su guardián si sale escogida-acto seguido salió por la puerta. Sabía que había herido a Rose pero era lo correcto. Con suerte se daría por vencida y volverían a su vida habitual.

Rose se quedó paralizada unos segundos. ¿Por qué había sido tan malo con ella y por qué le afectaba tanto? Antes de darse cuenta ya estaba en clase de Herbología, durante toda la clase Scorpious no la miró ni una sola vez. Rose estuvo distraída toda la hora lo cual no era normal en ella, era la alumna más aplicada, siempre hacía los deberes, estudiaba y se esforzaba al máximo incluso en clases casi sin importancia para ella. Cuando el profesor Longbottom dio por terminada la clase Rose se dio prisa por alcanzar a Scorpious. Este al verla aceleró el paso pero el resto de compañeros le impedían adelantar.

Soltó un resoplido y dijo- ¿Ahora que quieres Weasley? Ya te lo he dejado claro, no quiero ser tu amigo así que déjame en paz.

-No, no lo has hecho. Dame una buena razón y te dejare en paz-Rose era consciente de que todos se habían parado a escuchar, ver a una Weasley y a un Malfoy hablando siempre era motivo de cotilleo.

-Está bien pero no creo que quieras que lo haga delante de todo el curso.

-Me da igual que estén delante, seguro que lo que quieres es tener mas tiempo para inventarte alguna excusa, así que adelante.

-Tu lo has querido- esta vez Scorpious la miraba a los ojos, a unos ojos que cuando vieron el color negro intenso de los de Scorpious reflejaron el miedo que sentía- Principalmente no quiero verte porque no eres mas que algo del pasado que me persigue, está obsesionada conmigo o algo parecido. Además eres una llorica y una débil hija de una sangre sucia. Y si quieres saber porque te ayude todos estos años cuando se burlaban de ti, era básicamente por pena. Ya eras lo bastante patética como para que encima te hiciesen eso- Rose no pudo contener las lagrimas, vio como todo el mundo la miraba y muchos intentaron defenderla o consolarla pero ella quería estar sola.

Al cabo de unos minutos todos se fueron, Scorpious el primero y aunque por fuera no mostrase sentimiento alguno por dentro lamentaba todo lo que había dicho pero sabía que era lo correcto.

Rose se sentó con la cabeza apoyada en sus piernas llorando hasta que llegaron Albus y Hope.

-Rose, ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Scorpious es lo que ha pasado- contestó Rose entre sollozos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Los elegidos-Punto de vista de Hope **

Cuando Albus y ella encontraron a Rose no sabía que decir. ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Qué estupidez podría haber hecho Scorpious esta vez? Una vez Rose les contó lo ocurrido se volvió a quedar muda. ¿En que demonios pensaba Scorpious? ¿Qué podía hacer ella? Decidió que lo mejor era dejar a Albus con su prima, él sabría como animarla. Lo mejor que podía hacer era buscar a Scorpious, el problema era que no sabía donde podría estar. Si, eran amigos pero no lo conocía también, si así hubiese sido no le hubiese dejado estar a solas con Rose, no después de lo de la otra noche. ¿Dónde podría estar, en la torre de astronomía? No, no le pegaba. ¿En la biblioteca? Imposible, sería una estupidez o una idea muy cruel sabiendo que Rose siempre va sería como reírse de ella, si no lo había hecho ya bastante. Puede que en su sala común pero si era así le sería imposible entrar. ¡La lechucería! De repente le vino a la cabeza, si, tenía que estar allí. No sabía por qué pero tenía una palpitación.

Tras una larga carrera llegó a su destino, con suerte Scorpious se encontraría allí. Si, Scorpious estaba allí pero ¿quién era la chica con la que estaba? ¿Qué hacían? ¿De que se reían? No tendría que estar riendo y menos con Susan, no después de lo que le había hecho a Rose. Hope sentía como le hervía la sangre, no podía ser verdad, no, Scorpious no estaba agarrando a Susan de la cintura y mucho menos sonriéndola con esa sonrisa tan picarona que incluso llegó a atraer a Hope por unos segundos. ¡No! no estaba bien, Hope pensaba que Scorpious sentía algo por Rose, por eso la alejaba. Si, estaba segura. No iba a dejar que cometiese el error de darse por vencido. Se prometió que haría lo imposible por juntar a Rose y Scorpious. Así que decidió actuar.

¡PUM! Hope pegó un portazo. Sobresaltados Scorpious y Susan se separaron. Ella la miró con cara de asco seguramente creyó que Hope era una estúpida y que no se daba cuenta de lo que hacía. Pero Hope leyó en la cara de Scorpious lo que pensaba, sabía que ella había hablado con Rose, que se lo había contado y que no le iba a dejar en paz hasta que le aclarase lo ocurrido.

-Perdón se me escapó- el tono de Hope pretendía ser sarcástico y al parecer lo consiguió porque la cara de Susan se había vuelto roja de rabia. Hope estaba disfrutando.

-¿Quién te crees que eres?-le espetó Susan- No ves que estamos ocupados, venga lárgate, vete a molestar a otros.

-Pues va a ser que no, verás yo también quiero "hablar" con Scorpious- Susan río, ahora la voz de Hope se volvió fría y fulminaba con la mirada a Scorpious.

-Acaso crees que voy a hacerte caso. Tu no eres quien para mandarme. Ves, soy prefecta- dijo señalando su pin- así que yo que tu me iba por donde has llegado.

Hope estaba apunto de estallar, como podía ser tan irritante alguien a quien acaba de conocer. Sabía que en parte era por el hecho de verle con Scorpious pero aun así. Para cuando fue a replicarle Scorpious habló.

-Hope ¿de qué quieres hablar? Si es por lo de Rose prefiero no hacerlo, además como ves estoy ocupado- Su mirada estaba vacía y su tono hacía creer que nada de lo ocurrido le afectaba pero Hope sabía que eso era imposible. No, la mirada de Scorpious cuando Rose entró en el vagón dejaba ver sus sentimientos por ella.

-Pues yo si, así que Susan si no te importa lárgate.

-¡Pero serás!

-Susan, por favor déjanos a solas. Luego te veré en el comedor- Scorpious la miró a los ojos y ella pareció calmarse y acató la orden. Era como un perro cuando el dueño le ordena hacer algo. A partir de ahora Hope pensaría en ella como un perrito, si, y la trataría como tal sobretodo si ella se propasaba. Cuando Susan salió de la lechucería Scorpious centró toda su atención en Hope. Parecía calmado como si lo hubiese esperado. Hope no pensaba ser blanda no después de lo que acaba de ver.

-Y bien, ¿qué quieres decirme?- Scorpious no presentaba el menor signo de preocupación y eso molestó a Hope.

-¡Cómo que quiero decir! ¡Cómo si no lo supieses, has dejado a Rose destrozada!¡ Pero a ti qué te pasa!. Pensaba que eras su amigo, que te importaba. Al menos esa impresión me dio en el tren- la voz de Hope se fue apagando poco a poco, ¿y si estaba equivocada?

-Si le ha sentado mal lo que le he dicho es porque es una debilucha. Ya sabía que en realidad yo no sentía nada por ella. Ni ahora ni nunca- mientras lo decía miró fijamente a Hope pero al acabar esta noto como sus ojos mostraban una pizca de preocupación. Ahora estaba segura, si, Scorpious sentía algo por Rose.

-No mientas. Lo puedo ver en tus ojos Scorpious, sientes algo por ella. Vamos soy tu amiga, dime porque lo has hecho porque no lo comprendo.

-Hope, no, estas equivocada. No siento nada por ella. No es más que una Weasley, una hija de una sangre sucia y nada más.

-No Scorpious me niego a creer que piensas eso. ¡Es imposible! Por favor confía en mi sabes que necesitas a alguien y aquí me tienes. Yo tampoco había tenido a nadie hasta ahora y no pienso perderte. Ni a ti ni a ellos-Miró al suelo sentía que estaba a punto de llorar. Era verdad nunca había tenido amigos su padre siempre le decía que no confiase en nadie y la sobreprotegía demasiado. La gente que se le acercaba sólo era por interés por descubrir porque era tan atrayente y misteriosa. Al fin tenía amigos y no podía perderlos de ningún modo ¿¡Por qué Scorpious era tan cabezota, no solo hacia daño a Rose también a él!

-Está bien-Scorpious se dio por vencido- Si, puede que me pasase pero Hope tu no lo entiendes, nadie lo hace. Hacer daño es lo único que sé hacer y sobre todo a gente como Rose. Sé que tú no me vas a dejar solo ni aunque te haga lo mismo que a Rose, no sé porque lo sé ni porque lo harás, puede que sea porque ambos hemos estado solos todo estos años y me comprendas y que además sea lo que necesite. Acepto tu amistad pero no me pidas que lo intente con Rose o con algún otro Weasley.

-Scorpious ¿Por qué te haces esto? No lo entiendo, además ¿qué hacías con Susan? ¿Es que acaso te gusta?

-Lo que hago lo hago por el bien de todos. Si alejo a Rose de mi podrá ser feliz y yo la podre olvidar con Susan. Es guapa y bastante graciosa aunque pueda ser mezquina además así Rose se dará pensará que no quiero saber de ella y me odiara alejando así toda intención de reconciliación conmigo de su cabeza. Por favor no se lo digas ni intentes nada- En la mirada de Scorpious había desesperación parecía inofensivo y herido.

-Te prometo que no le diré nada pero no creas que me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados cuando te vea con esa Susan.

-Veo que te cae muy bien.

-Digamos que me ha dado una muy buena primera impresión-Scorpious y Hope rieron. Por fin tenía un buen amigo y nNo le iba a dejar cometer ningún otro error con respecto a Rose.

-Vaya Hope tu primer día y ya llegas tarde a tu segunda clase.

-¡Se me había olvidado por completo! Tendríamos que estar en clase de Adivinación. Oh no, no ¡No!

-Tranquila no te pierdes mucho.

-¡Pero si estoy aquí es para aprender!

-Si tanto te importa vayamos, la profesora Trelawney no se dará cuenta de que llegamos tarde. Está un poco pirada.

-¡Pues a qué esperas vamos!- Hope tomo de la mano a Scorpious y corriendo fueron hasta la otra punta del castillo. Se habían perdido unos 20 minutos de clase, cuando entraron la profesora estaba de espaldas a la pared y el resto de los alumnos medio dormidos miraban fijamente unas tazas de té así que nadie se fijó en ellos. Durante todo lo que quedó de clase Trelawney no paró de hablar de los malos presagios que decía ver y casi al final de la clase cuando cada pareja estaba mirando la bola de cristal se acercó a Scorpious y a Hope. Con una voz distinta a la de antes y con ojos desorbitados empezó a hablar.

-_Tierra, fuego, viento y agua se unirán y con oscuros secretos se encontrarán. El pasado les perseguirá y contra él lucharan. Todo el mundo mágico depende de su fortaleza- _la profesora volvió en si y confundida al ver como Scorpious y Hope la miraban preguntó-¿Qué pasa queridos? ¿Habéis visto algo?

-No profesora no pasa nada- se apresuró a decir Scorpious.

-Ah, bien, bueno ya ha acabado la clase podéis iros- todos los alumnos se apresuraron en salir pero Scorpious y Hope se quedaron un rato aun asimilando lo que había pasado. No había nadie en la torre ni se oía a nadie por él.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué a sido eso?-pregunto Hope, estaba nerviosa y no sabía porque. Habría alguna razón por la que ellos hubiesen escuchado aquello, ¿no?

-No lo sé. Nunca le había oído nada parecido. Creo que tendríamos que investigar, será mejor que vayamos a la biblioteca.

-¿Estás seguro? ¿Por qué no se lo preguntamos a ella?- Hope pensaba en Rose, seguro que estaría allí.

-Por la cara que ha puesto no creo que se acuerde de nada. Tranquila sé que Rose puede estar ahí pero no por ello voy a dejar de ir. No te preocupes por mí.

-No es solo por ti, Rose se tiene que sentir fatal y verte no lo arreglará

-Ni tampoco verte conmigo, ¿No? ¿Es eso lo que te preocupa?- la verdad es que si, por mucho que le preocupase Scorpious o Rose no quería perderla sabía que era egoísta pero no lo podía evitar.

-Scorpious

-Tranquila, lo entiendo, es tu amiga.

-¿Te importa si se lo cuento?

-No, puede que nos ayude. Se conoce toda la biblioteca como la palma de su mano.

-Bien, me acercaré ahora a la biblioteca. ¿Qué vas hacer?

-Bueno quizás me voy al campo de quiditch a practicar o a la sala común.

-¿Seguro que no vas a ir a donde Susan?

-Si seguro-dijo Scorpious con una media sonrisa.

-Más te vale- acto seguido fue escaleras abajo hasta la biblioteca. No estaba segura de como contárselo a Rose o de si iba a creerla pero tenía que intentarlo. Había un gran revuelo por las escaleras casi no podía caminar pero con suerte llegó a la biblioteca en donde se encontraba Rose con su primo Albus-Hola ¿estas mejor?- Rose parecía haber estado llorando.

-Si, bueno, peor no puedo estar-intentó forzar una sonrisa pero no pudo, no se sentía con fuerzas.

-Vamos Rose no digas eso. En clase de Pociones los has hecho fenomenal y eso que era bastante difícil- Rose no contestó, fijo sus ojos en la mesa y no los movió de allí. Hope buscó la manera de contar lo que había ocurrido de forma delicada, decidió empezar por preguntar por los alumnos de las escaleras.

-¿Qué ha pasado para que haya tanto revuelo?

-¿No lo sabes? El cáliz está a punto de elegir a los elegidos. Por eso están todos por las escaleras, intentando llegar al comedor. Tendríamos que ir pero Rose ha decidido que no quiere ir si _él _esta ahí.

-Yo creó que tendríamos que ir, nos podríamos meter en algún lío si no vamos.

-Hope tiene razón, vamos Rose.

-Está bien- dijo Rose soltando un suspiro.


	7. Chapter 7

**Los elegidos-Punto de vista de Scorpious**

Sentía todas las miradas de odio de sus compañeros. Sabía lo que pensaban de él, cómo podía un hijo de un exmortifago hablar con una hija de héroes y mucho menos hablarle así, quién se creía que era. Scorpious se sentía como un monstruo, era consciente del daño que le había causado a Rose y de que ahora ella estaría llorando. Le había humillado delante de toda su clase y aun así sentía que era lo mejor. Ella y él jamás podrán ser amigos y mucho menos algo más. Pero ¿era eso lo que quería? No lo sabía, una parte de él estaba seguro de que era lo correcto pero la otra estaba dolida, muy dolida. Ni si quiera sabía lo que sentía por Rose, no estaba seguro. Caminó sin rumbo durante unos minutos y para cuando se dio cuenta había llegado a la lechucería. Al entrar se encontró con Susan, esta estaba enrollando un pergamino en la que había escrito una corta y atándola a su lechuza. Cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola y de que se trataba de Scorpious sus gestos cambiaron. Sonrió a Scorpious de manera muy coqueta, se llevó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja a y se estiró. Scorpious le devolvió la sonrisa, sabía que Susan estaba colada por él. Scorpious la encontraba atractiva pero cuando hablaba con ella era de cosas superficiales como si no tuviese cerebro y eso le aburría, nunca le prestaba mucha atención. No tanta como a Rose… La cabeza de Scorpious había empezado a idear un plan para olvidar a Rose y Susan era una pieza fundamental en ella.

-Hola, no sabía que había alguien. Si molesto dímelo y me iré.

-No, tranquilo tu nunca molestas-Susan se humedeció los labios y se levantó acercándose a Scorpious. Aunque ella fuese alta Scorpious le sacaba unos cuantos centímetros- Dime ¿qué haces aquí?

-He salido a dar una vuelta y he acabado aquí, que coincidencia, ¿Verdad?- Scorpious se acercó más a ella y sonrió.

-Sera el destino-Susan le devolvió la sonrisa- ¿Has pensado lo que te dije antes? Lo de ser mi _guardián-_ Scorpious notó por el tono que Susan utilizó era una forma de llamar su atención, de demostrarle que estaba interesada en él.

-Puede que si-Scorpious posó su mano en su cintura- pero con una condición-hizo una pausa, sabia lo que Susan esperaba- si sale James elegido déjale totalmente en ridículo.

-Hecho- ambos rieron sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos pero un sonido los separó. Hope había pegado un portazo. Susan la miraba con cara de asco sin saber porque estaba allí pero Scorpious lo sabía, sabía que ella había hablado con Rose, que se lo había contado y que no le iba a dejar en paz hasta que le aclarase lo ocurrido. Que inoportuna pensó Scorpious, justo que ahora estaba empezando con su plan. Sabía que tendría que hablar con ella tarde o temprano pero no ahora.

-Perdón se me escapó- dijo Hope de forma sarcástica, Susan estaba roja de rabia. Hope lo había conseguido, les había cortado el rollo, Scorpious ya no podía hacer nada con Susan de momento.

-¿Quién te crees que eres?-le espetó Susan- No ves que estamos ocupados, venga lárgate, vete a molestar a otros.

-Pues va a ser que no, verás yo también quiero "hablar" con Scorpious- Susan río mientras Hope miraba a Scorpious.

-Acaso crees que voy a hacerte caso. Tú no eres quien para mandarme. Ves, soy prefecta- dijo señalando su pin- así que yo que tu me iba por donde has llegado.

Scorpious notaba que Hope estaba apunto de estallar, así que antes de que nada pasase interrumpió a hope.

-Hope ¿de qué quieres hablar? Si es por lo de Rose prefiero no hacerlo, además como ves estoy ocupado- Utilizó un tono de indiferencia, ahora no quería hablar de Rose no se sentía con fuerzas.

-Pues yo si, así que Susan si no te importa lárgate.

-¡Pero serás!

-Susan, por favor déjanos a solas. Luego te veré en el comedor- Scorpious la miró a los ojos, ella pareció calmarse y acató la orden. Scorpious vio como salía de la lechucería, luego tendría que seguir con el plan ahora centró toda su atención en Hope.

-Y bien, ¿qué quieres decirme?- Scorpious intentó parecer distante y despreocupado.

-¡Cómo que quiero decir! ¡Cómo si no lo supieses, has dejado a Rose destrozada! ¡Pero a ti qué te pasa! Pensaba que eras su amigo, que te importaba. Al menos esa impresión me dio en el tren- Hope se fue tranquilizando poco a poco. Scorpious no se sentía con fuerzas pero consiguió seguir igual que antes

-Si le ha sentado mal lo que le he dicho es porque es una debilucha. Ya sabía que en realidad yo no sentía nada por ella. Ni ahora ni nunca- No apartó los ojos de Hope pero no pudo evitar mostrar su preocupación por Rose y supo que había cometido un grave error porque Hope lo había notado.

-No mientas. Lo puedo ver en tus ojos Scorpious, sientes algo por ella. Vamos soy tu amiga, dime porque lo has hecho porque no lo comprendo.

-Hope, no, estas equivocada. No siento nada por ella. No es más que una Weasley, una hija de una sangre sucia y nada más- esa sensación de soledad y oscuridad le volvió envolver, la misma que había sentido mientras se lo decía a Rose.

-No Scorpious me niego a creer que piensas eso. ¡Es imposible! Por favor confía en mi sabes que necesitas a alguien y aquí me tienes. Yo tampoco había tenido a nadie hasta ahora y no pienso perderte. Ni a ti ni a ellos- Hope miró al suelo. Tenía razón necesitaba a alguien, siempre había estado solo y Hope parecía la mejor opción. Lo que nos sabía era por qué.

-Está bien-Scorpious se dio por vencido- Si, puede que me pasase pero Hope tu no lo entiendes, nadie lo hace. Hacer daño es lo único que sé hacer y sobre todo a gente como Rose. Sé que tú no me vas a dejar solo ni aunque te haga lo mismo que a Rose, no sé porque lo sé ni porque lo harás, puede que sea porque ambos hemos estado solos todo estos años y me comprendas y que además sea lo que necesite. Acepto tu amistad pero no me pidas que lo intente con Rose o con algún otro Weasley- dijo de forma desesperada, él tampoco estaba dispuesto a perder a alguien que aun le quería como amigo después de lo que había hecho.

-Scorpious ¿Por qué te haces esto? No lo entiendo, además ¿qué hacías con Susan? ¿Es que acaso te gusta?

-Lo que hago lo hago por el bien de todos. Si alejo a Rose de mi podrá ser feliz y yo la podre olvidar con Susan. Es guapa y bastante graciosa aunque pueda ser mezquina además así Rose se dará pensará que no quiero saber de ella y me odiara alejando así toda intención de reconciliación conmigo de su cabeza. Por favor no se lo digas ni intentes nada- En realidad no era eso lo que quería, quería estar con Rose ahora lo sabía pero no podía ser, no con todo lo que había pasado entre sus padres.

-Te prometo que no le diré nada pero no creas que me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados cuando te vea con esa Susan.

-Veo que te cae muy bien- La forma en la que Hope había tratado a Susan le divirtió, no parecía la clase de personas que hacía eso.

-Digamos que me ha dado una muy buena primera impresión-Scorpious y Hope rieron. Hope tenía algo que hacía sacar lo mejor de él, no sabía lo que era pero le gustaba.

-Vaya Hope tu primer día y ya llegas tarde a tu segunda clase- Scorpious quería picarle un poco.

-¡Se me había olvidado por completo! Tendríamos que estar en clase de Adivinación. Oh no, no ¡No!

-Tranquila no te pierdes mucho.

-¡Pero si estoy aquí es para aprender!

-Si tanto te importa vayamos, la profesora Trelawney no se dará cuenta de que llegamos tarde. Está un poco pirada- a él tampoco le hacía mucha gracia perderse una clase aunque no lo pareciese.

-¡Pues a qué esperas vamos!- Hope tomo de la mano a Scorpious y corriendo fueron hasta la otra punta del castillo. Se habían perdido unos 20 minutos de clase, cuando entraron la profesora estaba de espaldas a la pared y el resto de los alumnos medio dormidos miraban fijamente unas tazas de té así que nadie se fijó en ellos. Durante todo lo que quedó de clase Trelawney no paró de hablar de los malos presagios que decía ver y casi al final de la clase cuando cada pareja estaba mirando la bola de cristal se acercó a Scorpious y a Hope. Con una voz distinta a la de antes y con ojos desorbitados empezó a hablar.

-_Tierra, fuego, viento y agua se unirán y con oscuros secretos se encontrarán. El pasado les perseguirá y contra él lucharan. Todo el mundo mágico depende de su fortaleza- _la profesora volvió en si y confundida al ver como Scorpious y Hope la miraban preguntó-¿Qué pasa queridos? ¿Habéis visto algo?

-No profesora no pasa nada- se apresuró a decir Scorpious. Pensó que era mejor no preguntar nada por la forma en la que los había mirado no sabía lo que acaba de decir así que seria una perdida de tiempo preguntarle.

-Ah, bien, bueno ya ha acabado la clase podéis iros- todos los alumnos se apresuraron en salir pero Scorpious y Hope se quedaron un rato aun asimilando lo que había pasado. No había nadie en la torre ni se oía a nadie por él.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué a sido eso?-pregunto Hope. Scorpious notó que estaba nerviosa, él también lo estaba pero lo ocultó.

-No lo sé. Nunca le había oído nada parecido. Creo que tendríamos que investigar, será mejor que vayamos a la biblioteca-sabía que allí estaría a Rose y que sería una forma de sufrir pero quería saber que era lo que había pasado, de lo que hablaba Trelawney y porque no admitirlo, quería ver como estaba Rose.

-¿Estás seguro? ¿Por qué no se lo preguntamos a ella?- Sabía que Hope no quería hacer daño a Rose.

-Por la cara que ha puesto no creo que se acuerde de nada. Tranquila sé que Rose puede estar ahí pero no por ello voy a dejar de ir. No te preocupes por mí.

-No es solo por ti, Rose se tiene que sentir fatal y verte no lo arreglará

-Ni tampoco verte conmigo, ¿No? ¿Es eso lo que te preocupa?- Scorpious lo entendía era su amiga y no quería hacerle daño.

-Scorpious

-Tranquila, lo entiendo, es tu amiga.

-¿Te importa si se lo cuento?

-No, puede que nos ayude. Se conoce toda la biblioteca como la palma de su mano- era verdad que no le importaba, seguro que Rose sabía algo pero le gustaría ir con ella a decírselo.

-Bien, me acercaré ahora a la biblioteca. ¿Qué vas hacer?

-Bueno quizás me voy al campo de quiditch a practicar o a la sala común- Lo que en realidad tenía pensado es ir a ver a Susan, estaría en el comedor esperándolo y con Hope ocupada tendría tiempo de continuar con su plan.

-¿Seguro que no vas a ir a donde Susan?

-Si seguro-mintió Scorpious con una media sonrisa.

-Más te vale- acto seguido Hope sefue escaleras abajo hasta la biblioteca. Scorpious esperó unos segundos antes de bajar, cuando estuvo seguro de que Hope no le vería fue hasta las escaleras. Se encontró con un gran grupo de alumnos que no le dejaban pasar. Al parecer todos iban al comedor.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó a unos alumnos de Slytherin

-¿No lo sabes? El cáliz está apunto de decir quienes son los elegidos. Deberías saberlo, lo han dicho por los megáfonos al principio de la primera clase- el tono del Slytherin era de reproche lo cual molestó a Scorpious pero decidió ignorarlo y esperar a poder moverse. Al parecer no iba a poder acabar con su plan.


	8. Chapter 8

Recomponerse-Punto de vista de Albus

Toda la alegría que invadía a Albus cuando volvía de clase con Hope se esfumó nada mas ver su prima sentada en el suelo llorando. Los Weasley eran una familia muy unida, no solían separarse, no tenían secretos y cuando uno sufría el resto también lo hacía. Por eso cuando Albus escuchó lo que Scorpious había hecho a Rose no prestó atención a Hope cuando se iba, una rabia enorme lo invadía. Odiaba a Scorpious Malfoy. Sus padres le habían enseñado a no juzgar a nadie y a respetar a todos, normalmente Albus lo hacía, pero está vez Scorpious había ido demasiado lejos. No se lo iba a perdonar, esta vez no. De las personas de las que más se preocupaba, Rose era la más delicada, no era débil pero le afectaba mucho lo que el resto de personas pensaban de ella, se esforzaba en hacer que la gente aceptase que no era solo una hija de héroes, quería demostrar que era inteligente y muchas veces salía herida. Albus siempre salía en su defensa, sin meterse en ninguna pelea lo arreglaba discretamente pero en este caso no bastaría solo con eso.

Para cuando se quiso dar cuenta Hope ya se había ido, se pregunto si le habría dicho a donde se dirigía, lo más probable es que fuese a su siguiente clase. Albus decidió hacer lo mismo, la mejor forma de reconfortar a Rose era tenerla ocupada y aparte de ir a la biblioteca lo que más le gustaba hacer era ir a clase. Ahora tenían clase de pociones en las mazmorras, tendrían que darse prisa para llegar a tiempo.

-¡Rose mira que hora es, llegaremos tarde a pociones si no nos damos prisa!- pensó que esa era la mejor forma de disuadirla y que era mejor no mencionar el incidente de minutos antes.

-No estoy de humor, ve sin mi. Dile a Slughorn que no me encuentro bien- la voz de Rose sonaba apagada, como sin vida.

-No, Rose lo mejor que puedes hacer para olvidar lo que ha pasado es mantenerte ocupada así que vamos- tiró de ella, Rose se dejo llevar sin problemas. En su cara se veía tristeza lo cual no ayudó cuando llegaron a clase. Todos estaban sentados, la clase acababa de empezar, Slughorn los miro y pareció darse cuenta de la tristeza que invadía a Rose porque permaneció callado y les invitó a tomar asiento. Rose y él se apresuraron a tomar asiento junto con otros Ravenclaws, Albus siempre era aceptado en el resto de las casas aunque fuese un Slytherin simplemente por el hecho de ser un Potter.

-Hola- dijo uno de ellos- ¿Aun sigues preocupada por lo de _ese Malfoy_? No te preocupes todos estamos contigo. _Ese _no volverá acercarse a ti, te lo prometo- la voz del Ravenclaw para referirse a Scorpious puso los pelos de punta a Albus. Viendo el panorama prefirió no hacerle nada a Scorpious, quizás debería advertirle de lo que le podía ocurrir pero no estaba seguro. No se lo merecía.

-N-n-no ha-ce fal-ta- la voz de Rose salía entre cortada porque aun seguía sollozando, Albus la rodeo con un brazo por los hombros para tranquilizarla. Notó como los sollozos empezaron a cesar.

-Mejor olvidémoslo o Slughorn nos quitara puntos por no prestar atención- los Ravenclaws se callaron instantáneamente, como no, jamás querrían dar la oportunidad a alguien de adelantarles en algo y mucho menos en la copa de la casa.

Slughorn hizo amago de hablar pero una voz lo interrumpió. Era la de Mcgonagall hablando por el megáfono:

_-Atención alumnos, después de esta clase todos debereis dirigiros al Gran Comedor. El cáliz anunciara los elegidos para el torneo de la copa de Hogwarts. Muy bien, continuar con vuestras tareas._

Los alumnos comenzaron a hablar entre susurros, se oían nombres de posibles elegidos, la emoción era palpable en el ambiente. Con suerte Rose se olvidaría de lo de antes y se animaría un poco. Quizás James saldría elegido y le pediría ser su guardiana, seguro que eso la haría feliz. Pero Rose seguía mirando al suelo aunque ya no parecía tan triste. Albus se tranquilizó cuando Slughorn les mandó crear una poción que requería una máxima concentración, era muy difícil de hacer y muy pocos alumnos en quinto año lo habían conseguido. Sabía que Rose no se podría resistir, era demasiado lista como para no tomarse en serio un reto que demostraría su superioridad.

Tan predecible como siempre Rose se levantó la primera a por los ingredientes para la poción. El resto de clase tardó unos minutos en comenzar a elaborar la poción, para cuando la de Albus había obtenido el color rosáceo del segundo paso la de Rose ya era azul marino como indicaba el punto cinco. Al final de la clase la única que había acabado la poción era Rose, Slughorn la felicitó.

-Muy bien señorita Weasley, en los años que llevó solo unos 20 alumnos la han terminado. Enhorabuena. ¡10 puntos para Ravenclaw!

-Gracias profesor- Albus vio como la sonrisa de Rose desaparecía de su cara, había estado ocupado durante toda la clase y se había olvidado por completo de los sentimientos de su prima.

Una vez Slughorn dio por terminada la clase Albus ayudó a Rose a recoger y se la llevo lo más rápido posible. Lo que menos quería ahora mismo era que el resto de sus compañeros le preguntasen sobre Scorpious. Sabía que dentro de unas horas todos sabrían lo que había pasado, para proteger a su prima iba a recurrir a sus primos. Si los veían juntos no se acercarían a ella así que aprovechando que todo el mundo estaría ocupado pensando en la copa, con suerte ellos podrían sentare con el resto de los Weasley.

-Rose vamos, hay que ir al comedor, ¿no querrás perderte la elección del _cáliz_, verdad?- Albus no pudo evitar emocionarse con la idea. Quizás su hermano saliese elegido pero lo que a él en realidad le gustaría es ser él el elegido. Albus, el mediano de los hermanos Potter siempre tan tranquilo, inesperadamente un Slytherin y, como su padre, buscador del equipo de quiditch, pero no tan bueno como él ni como su hermano. No era algo que le atormentase mucho pero mentía si decía que no le hubiese gustado ser distinto, ser _inolvidable_.

-No me apetece…- Rose miraba fijamente al suelo con una expresión de absoluta tristeza- pero ve, no te preocupes por mi de verdad, si estoy bien, es solo que no quiero verle- intentó formar una sonrisa que no llegó a formarse del todo- ve, alguien tendrá que bajarle los humos a James si sale elegido, yo mejor me voy a la biblioteca.

-No, no te voy a dejar sola. Voy contigo

-No hace falta de verdad…

-Rose, lo que ha pasado no ha sido tu culpa. Scorpious es un imbécil y no se merece que pierdas el tiempo pensando en él.

-No, Albus-los ojos de Rose se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas así que Albus se la llevo a un rincón para que nadie los pudiese ver, cerca de la biblioteca. Ella se secó las lágrimas- no creo que haya sido mi culpa y créeme ya he aprendido la lección. Me ha dejado muy claro lo poco que quiere verme y lo que piensa de mi así que tranquilo, no me veras acercarme a él. No soy tan tonta.

-Yo nunca he dicho que lo seas…

-Déjame acabar, si, ahora mismo le odio pero no es fácil olvidar lo-que- lo-que… _siento por él_… Me es imposible-la cara de Rose ahora era firme y aunque su voz delataba lo herida que se sentía su rostro mostraba su convicción por lo que decía- y Albus, no tienes por qué protegerme siempre. Si sigues tratándome igual le darás la razón y no pienso hacerlo. No me va a volver a hacer daño. Nunca más- Albus asintió y abrazó a su prima. La admiraba, siempre lo había hecho y ahora mas que nunca. Le iba a dejar manejar la situación a su manera pero no le iba a perder el ojo de vista. No sabía que iba hacer con Scorpious pero tendría que hablar con él de alguna forma.

-Te creo y te voy a dejar espacio, sé que eres** fuerte**. Pero también te prometo que no voy a dejar que él te vuelva a herir, eres demasiado importante para mí.

-Albus… gracias, tu también me importas mucho- Rose le devolvió el abrazo- Bueno, ¿entonces vienes a la biblioteca?

-Claro, vamos- ambos se dirigieron a paso rápido a la biblioteca, cuando llegaron no había nadie. Todo el mundo estaba en el comedor así que no tendrían compañía durante unas horas. Se sentaron en la mesa de en medio y sacaron los deberes. Solo llevaban dos horas de curso y ya tenían deberes. ¿¡Como era eso posible? Bueno, a Rose no le parecería tena malo y si así se distraía Albus no iba a poner objeciones al asunto.

A los cinco minutos Hope apareció por la biblioteca. La cara de Albus se ilumino, se había olvidado del efecto que tenía sobre él. No podía evitar sonreír ni apartar sus ojos de los suyos. Ese marrón verdoso tan clarito que hacía que pareciesen casi transparentes lo tenía engatusado. Pero Hope no lo miraba a él, miraba a su prima que seguía triste. Sentía algo de envidia pero sabía que no debía, al fi y al cabo son amigas y Hope estaría preocupada por Rose. Pero si no se equivocaba ella acaba de tener clase con Scorpious. ¿Le habrá dicho algo? ¿Habrá aparecido por clase? Ahora no era momento de preguntarle.

-Hola ¿estas mejor?- la voz de Hope mostraba preocupación.

-Si, bueno, peor no puedo estar-intentó forzar una sonrisa pero no pudo, no se sentía con fuerzas. Parecía como si Hope le hubiese recordado algo.

-Vamos Rose no digas eso. En clase de Pociones los has hecho fenomenal y eso que era bastante difícil- Albus intentó animarla, ¿Qué habría hecho que su prima cambiase de actitud tan de repente? Rose no contestó, fijo sus ojos en la mesa y no los movió de allí.

-¿Qué ha pasado para que haya tanto revuelo?-pregunto Hope intentando cambiar de tema.

-¿No lo sabes? El cáliz está a punto de elegir a los elegidos. Por eso están todos por las escaleras, intentando llegar al comedor. Tendríamos que ir pero Rose ha decidido que no quiere ir si _él _esta ahí- Las palabras le salieron sin pensar, no pretendía decirlo de aquella forma y menos delante de Rose.

-Yo creó que tendríamos que ir, nos podríamos meter en algún lío si no vamos.

-Hope tiene razón, vamos Rose- Puede que si los dos la animaban ella aceptaba. Así quizás tendría tiempo de preguntarle que le rondaba por la cabeza, que había ocurrido para que cambiase de actitud.

-Está bien- dijo Rose soltando un suspiro.


	9. Chapter 9

Recomponerse-Punto de vista de Rose

No tenía fuerzas para hablar ni para levantarse, no después de lo que le había pasado con Scorpious ni de haber tenido que contárselo todo a Hope y a Albus. Estaba sola, por mucho que Albus le abrazase y por mucho que Hope le intentase secar las lagrimas estas volvían y con ellas una tristeza que hacía que Rose se sintiese despreciable. ¿Cómo podía haberle hecho eso Scorpious, de verdad creía todas esas cosas sobre ella? Claro que si, por qué si no iba a hacer algo así. Scorpious tenía razón, era una debilucha y patética. No era para nada fuerte, si así hubiese sido no estaría ahora llorando, no se hubiese quedado callada. Le habría dicho algo, pero ¿el qué? No podría haberle dicho nada porque aunque le haya hecho daño aun seguía pensando en él. Hope seguro que hubiese sabido que hacer, parecía ser una persona muy fuerte y, por la forma en la que le miraba, se notaba que se preocupaba, de la misma forma en la que Albus o cualquiera de los Weasleys lo hacen. Los Weasleys, todos valientes y respetados, incluso Albus aun sin ser de Gryffindor era querido por todos en cambio ella era el blanco de muchas burlas. Si se encontraba sola el resto de alumnos lo aprovechaban. El único que lo sabía era Scorpious y ahora ya no tenía a quien contarselo. No quería preocupar más a sus primos, sabía que Albus les iba a contar todo y que durante semana no iba a poder estar a solas. No quería que se preocupasen tanto por ella, no les quería molestar una vez más.

Débil, triste, sola y decepcionada, así era como se sentía. Scorpious el chico por el que no sabía que sentía le acaba de romper el corazón y ella aun seguía pensando como recuperarlo, como arreglarlo. Era patética. Y ahí estaba Albus como siempre intentando animarla, ella no quería decepcionarle, de sus primos era con el que mejor se llevaba y sabía que lo que acaba de ocurrir le había destrozado a él también.

-¡Rose mira que hora es, llegaremos tarde a pociones si no nos damos prisa!- la voz de Albus la alejó de sus pensamientos. Era cierto iban a llegar tarde pero eso no le importaba.

-No estoy de humor, ve sin mi. Dile a Slughorn que no me encuentro bien- la voz de Rose salió sin fuerza. No tenía ganas de poner buena cara y sonreír como si nada hubiese pasado. Todos los de su clase habían visto lo ocurrido y lo que menos le apetecía era oírles despotricar sobre Scorpious.

-No, Rose lo mejor que puedes hacer para olvidar lo que ha pasado es mantenerte ocupada así que vamos- Albus tiró de ella, Rose sin fuerza se dejo llevar sin problemas. La cara de Albus reflejaba su preocupación cosa que no ayudaba a Rose. No quería que su primo se sintiese así por su culpa. Rose no pudo evitar seguir con una mirada triste al llegar a clase. Cuando entraron la clase acababa de empezar, Slughorn los miro y pareció darse cuenta de la tristeza que invadía a Rose porque permaneció callado y les invitó a tomar asiento. Slughorn tenía debilidad por lo alumnos inteligentes o especiales. Los Weasley eran sus favoritos así que su actitud al ver la cara de Rose no sorprendió a nadie. Rose y Albus se apresuraron a tomar asiento junto con otros Ravenclaws los cuales no tenían ningún problema con aceptar a Albus al ser un Potter.

-Hola- dijo uno de ellos- ¿Aun sigues preocupada por lo de _ese Malfoy_? No te preocupes todos estamos contigo. _Ese _no volverá acercarse a ti, te lo prometo- a Rose no le gustó anda el tono que empleo para referirse a Scorpious. Sabía que no lo iban a dejar pasar, tenía que avisar a Scorpious pero seguro que este no le haría ni caso. Por suerte él sabia como arreglárselas, no como ella.

-N-n-no ha-ce fal-ta- la voz de Rose salía entre cortada porque aun seguía sollozando, Albus la abrazó por los hombros para tranquilizarla. El calor de Albus hizo que se calmase y pronto paró de llorar.

-Mejor olvidémoslo o Slughorn nos quitara puntos por no prestar atención- Albus intuía lo poco que le gustaba esa conversación a Rose, le podía leer como un libro y ella a él también. Era lo que tenía el crecer con alguien y no separase jamás. Albus y ella habían vivido tantas aventuras juntos, con o sin sus hermanos, que ambos eran inseparables. Los Ravenclaws se callaron instantáneamente.

Slughorn hizo amago de hablar pero una voz lo interrumpió. Era el Mcgonagall hablando por el megáfono:

_-Atención alumnos, después de esta clase todos deberán dirigirse al Gran Comedor. El cáliz anunciara los elegidos para el torneo de la copa de Hogwarts. Muy bien, continúen con sus tareas._

Los alumnos comenzaron a hablar entre susurros, se oían nombres de posibles elegidos, la emoción era palpable en el ambiente. Rose quería que James saliese elegido, seguro que ganaba e igual la elegía como guardiana. De todos lo primos Rose era la más lista y todos lo sabían. A los cinco minutos Slughorn los mandó callar y crear una poción que requería una máxima concentración, era muy difícil de hacer y muy pocos alumnos en quinto año lo habían conseguido. Era todo un reto, justo lo que Rose quería y necesitaba.

La poción no era anda fácil pero seguro que había algún truco. Rose se levantó la primera a por los ingredientes para la poción. El resto de clase tardó unos minutos en comenzar a elaborar la poción, Rose les llevaba mucha ventaja a todos, para cuando la de Albus había obtenido el color rosáceo del segundo paso la de Rose ya era azul marino como indicaba el punto cinco. Al final de la clase la única que había acabado la poción era Rose, lo cual no le sorprendía mucho a nadie, Slughorn la felicitó.

-Muy bien señorita Weasley, en los años que llevó solo unos 20 alumnos la han terminado. Enhorabuena. ¡10 puntos para Ravenclaw!

-Gracias profesor- La tristeza volvía, Rose había estado concentrada durante toda la clase y se había olvidado completamente de Scorpious pero cuando acabo la hora el recuerdo de las palabras de Scorpious volvierón de un golpe.

Una vez Slughorn dio por terminada la clase Albus ayudó a Rose a recoger y se la llevo lo más rápido posible. Rose sabía que Albus trataba de alejarla de sus compañeros lo antes posible. Sis e quedaban un poco más estos no pararían de hacerle preguntas. Seguramente los de Slytherin ya lo sabían también.

-Rose vamos, hay que ir al comedor, ¿no querrás perderte la elección del _cáliz_, verdad?- Rose no quería que su primo se perdiese la elección, probablemente, de su hermano. Además lo veía ilusionado y lo que menos le apetecía era obligarle a cuidar de ella.

-No me apetece…- Rose miraba fijamente al suelo no se atrevía a mirar a Albus, si sabía lo mal que se sentía ahora no la dejaría irse- pero ve, no te preocupes por mi de verdad, si estoy bien, es solo que no quiero verle- intentó formar una sonrisa pero no pudo- ve, alguien tendrá que bajarle los humos a James si sale elegido, yo mejor me voy a la biblioteca- Con suerte Albus le haría caso pero tratándose de Albus y de ella lo mas probable es que no se separasen en días.

-No, no te voy a dejar sola. Voy contigo

-No hace falta de verdad…- Rose suplicó. De todo corazón quería que Albus la dejase sola. No era porque se sintiese agobiada ni nada por el estilo. Era porque quería que él se olvidase del tema, que no se sintiese culpable de haberla dejado sola, él no tenía la culpa de nada. La culpa era de Scorpious y de nadie más. Durante toda la hora de pociones se había olvidado de todo y ahora podía verlo con claridad. Ella no había hecho nada malo. No iba a dejar que Scorpious le pisotease.

-Rose, lo que ha pasado no ha sido tu culpa. Scorpious es un imbécil y no se merece que pierdas el tiempo pensando en él.

-No, Albus- Rose trató de contener las lágrimas pero no así que Albus se la llevo a un rincón en donde nadie los pudiese ver, cerca de la biblioteca. Ella se secó las lágrimas y trato de continuar hablando. No era fácil hablar de ello en voz alta y menos si se trata de alguien por el que sentías o creías sentir algo- no creo que haya sido mi culpa y créeme ya he aprendido la lección. Me ha dejado muy claro lo poco que quiere verme y lo que piensa de mi así que tranquilo, no me veras acercarme a él. No soy tan tonta.

-Yo nunca he dicho que lo seas…

-Déjame acabar, si, ahora mismo le odio pero no es fácil olvidar lo-que- lo-que… _siento por él_… Me es imposible- Con cada palabra la cara de Rose se volvía más firme aunque su voz aun delataba lo herida que se sentía. Estaba decidida a hacerle ver a Albus que no se tenía que preocupar - y Albus, no tienes por qué protegerme siempre. Si sigues tratándome igual le darás la razón y no pienso hacerlo. No me va a volver a hacer daño. Nunca más- Albus asintió y abrazó a su prima Ese abrazo fue distinto al anterior, Rose lo pudo sentir, Albus le creía.

-Te creo y te voy a dejar espacio, sé que eres** fuerte**. Pero también te prometo que no voy a dejar que él te vuelva a herir, eres demasiado importante para mí.

-Albus… gracias, tu también me importas mucho- Rose le devolvió el abrazo- Bueno, ¿entonces vienes a la biblioteca?

-Claro, vamos- ambos se dirigieron a paso rápido a la biblioteca, cuando llegaron no había nadie. Todo el mundo estaba en el comedor así que no tendrían compañía durante unas horas. Se sentaron en la mesa de en medio y sacaron los deberes. Rose sabía que Albus odiaba hacer los deberes pero a ella no le molestaba en absoluto. Era algo que había adquirido de su madre, Hermione Granger.

A los cinco minutos Hope apareció por la biblioteca. La cara de Albus se ilumino, Rose se percato de ello, su primo no podía evitar sonreír ni apartar sus ojos de los suyos. Sabía que Hope despertaba una gran interés en Albus pero también en todos. Incluso en ella, aunque que no de la misma forma que a su primo, pero si tenía algo misterioso. Algo que no alcanzaba a adivinar. Le vino a la mente la forma en la que Scorpious miró a Hope en el vagón, era como si tratase de averiguar algo. Un ataque de celos la invadió, no podía ser. Hope era su amiga pero también la de Scorpious. ¿Y si..? No, desde luego que no, Hope no sentía nada por Scorpious. Al único al que Hope parecía dedicar su atención de esa forma era a Albus. Pero por precaución iba a hacer todo lo posible por averiguarlo todo sobre Hope. Además eran amigas y eso es lo que hacen. Al pensar en Scorpious Rose no pudo evitar volver a sentirse mal justo cuando Hope y Albus la miraban.

-Hola ¿estas mejor?- la voz de Hope mostraba preocupación.

-Si, bueno, peor no puedo estar-intentó forzar una sonrisa pero no pudo, no se sentía con fuerzas.

-Vamos Rose no digas eso. En clase de Pociones los has hecho fenomenal y eso que era bastante difícil- Albus intentó animarla pero el recuerdo de el incidente aun seguía en su cabeza. ¿Cómo era posible? Sabía que aun le iba a doler pero por qué el recuerdo de Scorpious mirando a Hope le dolía.

-¿Qué ha pasado para que haya tanto revuelo?-pregunto Hope.

-¿No lo sabes? El cáliz está a punto de elegir a los elegidos. Por eso están todos por las escaleras, intentando llegar al comedor. Tendríamos que ir pero Rose ha decidido que no quiere ir si _él _esta ahí- la forma en la que Albus se refirió a Scorpious no gustó a Rose pero él tenía razón. No quería enfrentarse a él ahora y mucho menos después de darse cuenta de que lo que había dicho antes no fue tan sincero.

-Yo creó que tendríamos que ir, nos podríamos meter en algún lío si no vamos.

-Hope tiene razón, vamos Rose- dijo su primo.

-Está bien- dijo Rose soltando un suspiro. Bueno tarde o temprano tendría que verlo pero si estaba en compañía de Hope y Albus quizás conseguía evitarlo.


	10. Chapter 10

_Nota: No he podido revisarlo así que si hay alguna falta avisarme y la corregiré. No he tenido mucho tiempo y ahora me tengo que ir. Espero que os guste y muchas gracias por los comentarios._

**Los elegidos**

El gran comedor estaba abarrotado, todos los alumnos apelotonados sin dejar pasar a nadie, haciendo corros compartían sus predicciones. Rose, Hope y Albus se encontraban al final de la cola buscando alguna forma de poder adelantar. Quizás si encontraban a algún Weasley podrían colarse. Rose se encontraba inquieta, pero no por la competición o por si alguien le preguntaba por Scorpious. Precisamente lo que le preocupaba era que alguien aprovechase el momento y se vengase de él. Buscó por toda la cola pero no llegaba a ver el final de esta, no es que fuese muy alta que digamos. Hope se encontraba haciendo lo mismo, puede que Scorpious no se hubiese enterado de nada y se hubiese ido a su sala común. Pero ella tampoco lo podía ver, con suerte le habría dicho la verdad y no se habría ido con Susan. Albus en cambio, estaba ocupado pensando en su hermano y en la competición. Si fuese uno de los elegidos sería difícil de aguantar aunque tratándose de su hermano tendría que tener paciencia, alegrarse por él y apoyarle en todo momento.

Al cabo de un rato la fila empezó a moverse. Al parecer la directora había amenazado con castigar a cada alumno que no se sentase en su mesa. Aunque lentamente, la cola ya había avanzado lo suficiente para que Rose pudiese ver a Scorpious. Este no se encontraba solo, a su lado había una chica de Slytherin que no para de reír y tocarle, se trataba de Susan. Rose no podía apartar la mirada, estaba furiosa. ¡¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo y encima tonteando con Susan delante de todo el mundo! Esa simple escena bastó a Rose para decidir cumplir su promesa. No se volvería a dirigir a Scorpious salvo que fuese estrictamente necesario. Hope también les vio. No pudo evitar sentirse traicionada, le había mentido, se había ido con Susan. Aunque puede que se encontrase con ella por el pasillo y esta le avisase del anuncio. Miro a Rose, se dio cuenta de que no era la única que los había visto. Rose se encontraría fatal, Hope no alcanzaba a descubrir el porqué de la elección de Scorpious. Seguro que se encontraba ahora con Susan para olvidar a Rose pero ¿por qué no tenía mas cuidado? Rose los podía ver. Quizás trata de hacer que Rose lo odiase. Hope esperaba que no fuese así, no quería tener que decidir entre los dos, no ahora que tenía amigos.

-¡Qué emoción! Por fin vamos a saber quien sale elegido-dijo Albus. Estaba claro que no tenía otra cosa en mente. Por eso no vio a Scorpious ni la forma en la que Rose lo miraba.

-Si…- Rose no prestaba atención a lo que Albus decía. No podía parar de pensar en sus amigos ni en lo estúpido que era Scorpious ahora mismo. ¿Por qué Susan? No era muy inteligente y era bastante _venenosa _y eso que casi no la conocía.

-Bueno vamos a sentarnos que Mconagall no parece estar de humor-Albus seguía sin enterarse de nada. Los tres se separaron tras varios intentos por parte de Hope y de Albus para sentarse con Rose en la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Vamos no nos van a decir nada, somos familia y a Hope no le dirán nada

-¿Por qué no me dirán nada?- ¿A qué se refería exactamente? Se lo podía imaginar pero quería oírle decir que creía que era especial o algo por el estilo

-No, nada- Albus se puso rojo, acababa de meter la pata. Más le valía mantenerse calladito.

-Tranquilos, estoy bien y además no creo que la directora lo apruebe, no hoy- Rose se estaba divirtiendo viendo a Hope y a Albus rojos pero ahora no quería estar con ellos. Le recordaban a Scorpious y a Susan.

Scorpious se sentó lejos de los Weasley. No quería enfrentarse a ellos ahora que su plan iba en marcha. El encontrarse con Susan en la fila había sido mucha suerte. Tras un poco de coqueteo le deseó suerte, sabía que Susan podía salir elegida y si así lo hacía él sería su guardián. Su mirada se encontró con la de Hope y esta no mostraba cordialidad. Dedujo que los había visto y que se sentía traicionada.

-_Lo siento_- Hope pudo leerle los labios. No era a ella a quien deberían ir dirigidas esas palabras pero no era momento de discutir así que asintió y desvió su mirada hacia su derecha, Tom se había sentado junto a ella y tras un breve saludo y una sonrisa ambos se giraron hacia el cáliz.

Scorpious algo más tranquilo por lo de Hope centró su atención en la mesa de Ravenclaw, no le costó mucho encontrar a Rose, su pelo no podía pasar inadvertido. Rose se encontraba en su mundo mirando a la mesa poniendo en orden sus ideas. Iba a ser difícil pero se iba a olvidar de Scorpious y a centrarse en ganarle en todo. En su primer año su padre ya le animó a hacerlo así que le iba a hacer caso. Scorpious no pudo imaginarse lo que pasaba por la mente de Rose. Estaba claro que estaba dolida pero no podía adivinar lo mucho que había cambiado Rose o mejor dicho lo poco que le conocía.

Albus no había parado de mirar el cáliz hasta que le llamó la atención que Tom se sentase junto a Hope y le dirigiese una sonrisa. ¿Por qué lo había hecho, es que acaso él también creía ver algo especial en Hope? No, Tom solo trataba de ser amable. Sentía celos, Tom era muy popular entre las chicas y los profesores le adoraban, y todo por ser como era no por ningún apellido. Su padre pasó por una situación muy parecida con Cedric Diggory. Cedric era muy popular también, gustaba a todo el mundo y cuando fue elegido por el cáliz para representar al colegio fue querido aun más. Pero lamentablemente fue asesinado por Voldemort en la última prueba.

La voz de Mcgonagall resonó por toda la sala haciendo callar a todos.

-¡Silencio! Así está mejor. Bien como todos sabéis hoy el cáliz decidirá quienes son los elegidos para representar a cada casa. He de advertiros que el camino a recorrer no será fácil y si alguien durante el trayecto se encuentra sin fuerzas para continuar podrá abandonar la prueba. Pero si eso sucede la casa que represente no podrá tener otra oportunidad de ganar. Muy bien, veamos quienes son los elegidos.

El color de la llama que desprendía el cáliz cambió de color, ya no era gris ahora era del color del fuego, además desprendía un calor parecido a él. Eso significaba que el primer elegido sería de Gryffindor. Todos estaban expectantes, el cáliz tardo unos segundos en expulsar un papel con nombre que Mcgonagall leyó en voz alta:

-El elegido de Gryffindor es… JAMES POTTER- La mesa de Gryffindor estalló en aplausos. Los Weasley se acercaron a James mientras toda la mesa se levantaba. Rose y Albus también estaban de pie pero no se acercaron ya que la directora no parecía aceptarlo. En la mesa de Ravenclaw Rose no era la única aplaudiendo, James parecía tener unos cuantos seguidores y lo mismo ocurría en la mesa de Hufflepuff- Muy bien ya basta, señor Potter diríjase hacía mi despacho- Cuando James llegó a la puerta se dio la vuelta y de su varita salieron fuegos artificiales. La sala se llenó de colores y figuras que corrían por todas las mesa. Todos rieron salvo los de Slytherin. Mcgonagall miro con reproche a James ya añadió- Veo que tu humor sigue intacto, veremos si te sirve en la competición. Enhorabuena- acto seguido James salió por la puerta.

El cáliz volvió a cambiar de color. Esta vez era de color azul lo que significaba que alguien de Ravenclaw sería el siguiente.

-El elegido de Ravenclaw es… MARGARET MASON!- Toda la mesa de Ravenclaw empezó a gritar. Margaret era una cica de sexto de cabello rubio, rizado y de ojos claros. Rose y ella se llevaban muy bien, a ambas les gustaba pasar el rato en la biblioteca. Margaret tampoco tenía muchos amigos, ya que se centraba en los estudios, pero a nadie de su misma casa le caía mal. Rose la abrazó antes de que Mcgonagall la mandase a su despacho.

El cáliz tardó mucho menos que antes en expulsar el papel el cual era del mismo color que el humo que salía de el cáliz, verde.

-El elegido de Slytherin es… SUSAN MACFEE- Como en los casos anteriores los de Slytherin recibieron a su elegido con una gran ovación pero en este caso ninguna otra mesa se alegraba. Susan era muy odiada y le complacía saber como muchos de los que la odiaban ahora le tendrían envidia. Scorpious sentado en su mesa dedicó una leve sonrisa a Susan, su plan iba sobre ruedas. Dentro de poco él sería uno de los guardianes.

Al salir Susan Mcgonagall recogió el papel del elegido de Hufflepuff.

-Y el último elegido es… TOM BAKER- Los alumnos de Hufflepuff al igual que muchos de los compañeros de Gryffindor o Ravenclaw se levantaron. Era cierto, Tom era muy popular. Todas las chicas lo miraban engatusadas. Bridget, la chica que había vaticinado que Tom sería el elegido, se acercó a él y le abrazo. Tom tardó un rato en poder apartarla, ella no le quería soltar, una vez le lanzó una mirada de complicidad a Hope y le sonriese con esa sonrisa tan bonita salió por la puerta. Hope se había quedado medio atontada, ¿Por qué le había sonreído, tenía algún significado? ¿Sentía algo por ella? No, Tom no sentía nada en realidad, ni tampoco Albus. Además seguramente Tom hacía lo mismo con todas, tenía seguidoras por todos lados y también a Bridget. Albus vio la sonrisa que le dedicó Tom a Hope, la rabia le consumía. Lo tenía claro, Tom no iba a ganar.

La directora volvió a tomar la palabra cuando todos se callaron.

-Bien, el cáliz ya ha decidido quienes participaran en la competición por la copa. No será nada fácil pero si escogen bien a sus guardianes podrán alcanzar la gloria. Cualquiera de vosotros puede serlo. Suerte, ya podéis volver a vuestras clases.

Los alumnos de Ravenclaw se levantaron enseguida mientras que el resto perezosos por ir a clase se mantuvieron en sus sitios comentando quienes serían los guardianes. Hope escuchó a unos de Hufflepuff hablar.

-Está claro que Tom escogerá a Bridget-dijo uno

-Si, son buenos amigos y ella es bastante inteligente-comentó otra alumna.

En la mesa de Gryffindor todos los Weasley se habían juntado, Albus y Rose incluidos. Scorpious agudizó el oído para escuchar mejor, estaban planeando como ayudar a James.

-Tiene que ganar, ¡es el mejor!-Dijo Hugo

-¡Hugo!- le reprimió Rose- Margaret es muy inteligente, es una buena candidata para ganar.

-¿De qué parte estas?- Hugo lo miraba incrédulo.

-Hugo, lo que quiere decir tu hermana es que hay que tener cuidado, no hay que confiarse. James necesita a alguien que le ayude a mantenerse en el suelo- aportó Roxanne.

-Rose es la mejor opción- repuso Albus con una sonrisa y todos asintierón. Rose miró sorprendida, todos confiaban en ella. Se sentía alagada pero tenía miedo de fracasar.

-Pero… y si no lo hago bien.

-Lo harás, eres nuestra prima y la mejor- Fred la abrazó. Scorpious pensaba igual que los Weasley lo cual le sorprendió. Rose sería muy buena guardiana, si quería ayudar a Susan, con ello hacer que su plan funcionase, tendría que pelear sin importar las consecuencias. Hope se acercó a él alejándole de sus pensamientos.

-Scorpious te daré un consejo como amiga- Hope le había estado mirando todo ese tiempo, intuyendo lo que pensaba- por muy ñoño que parezca, escucha a tu corazón porque escuchar a tu cabeza no da muy buenos resultados- una vez dicho eso se dirigió a donde los Weasley. Scorpious se quedó pensativo, puede que tuviese razón pero ella no lo comprendía. Solo los Weasley y él sabían porque el pasado les separaba tanto.


	11. Chapter 11

**Viento, Tierra, Agua y Fuego**

Pasaron varias semanas desde que el cáliz tomase su decisión. Tanto Tom como James, Susan y Margaret habían comenzado a prepararse, en solo dos días debían elegir a su guardián. Ya los tenían elegidos pero no podían comentárselo a nadie, reglas de la competición, pero lo que si podían era dar pistas.

Susan se pasó toda la semana pegada a Scorpious lo que molestó a Hope, se veían muy pocas veces y la mayoría de ellas eran durante las clases donde no podían hablar. Durante esos días Hope demostró estar a la altura de cualquiera de su clase incluso de Rose y de Scorpious, que eran los mejores del curso. Scorpious conseguía evitarla por los pasillos aunque ya se le hacía casi imposible. Quería poder estar con su amiga pero si lo hacía ella lo iba a estropear todo ahora que iba muy bien. Susan no paraba de mandarle pistas sobre su elección y estaba claro que eran sobre él. Rose también se dio cuenta y aunque no quería admitirlo se sentía un poco celosa pero cuando eso ocurría se acercaba a la biblioteca para mantenerse ocupada.

En cuanto a los planes de James nadie sabía lo que hacía. Todos dieron por hecho que Rose sería la elegida pero cuando estaban juntos no mencionaba la competición ni nada de los guardianes. Todo ese halo de misterio intrigó a todos, en especial a Albus. No sabía que pretendía su hermano, puede que solo quisiese llamar la atención que era algo habitual en él. Albus se pasaba todas las noches soñando con la copa, deseaba conseguirla pero sabía que no podía y menos arrebatársela a su hermano, él jamás haría eso. O sí, al fin y al cabo era un Slytherin, capaz de conseguir todo lo que se proponga. Por suerte durante el día se mantenía ocupado pensando en otras cosas como en como se sentía Rose o en Hope y su hechizante magnetismo. Los tres se pasaban los días junto, solo se separaban para ir a clase o cuando Tom paraba a Hope para charlar un rato. Eso le ponía bastante nervioso, sabía que contra él no podía competir. Quizás si ganase la copa…

Tom tenía clara su decisión pero sus amigos no tanto. Al igual que con James todos pensaban saber a quien escogería como guardián pero Tom no prestaba el menor interés a los consejos de Bridget y cambiaba de tema siempre que estuviese con ella. Solo se le veía hablar de ello con Hope. Parecía impresionado por lo rápido que Hope había alcanzado el nivel de los de su curso. La buscaba por los pasillos y se quedaban horas hablando. A Hope le pareció extraño su interés, puede que simplemente sintiese curiosidad por ella, por el efecto que suele causar en la gente a cuenta de su "condición" pero pronto se acostumbró a su compañía e incluso la disfrutaba. Era un chico muy amable y modesto, todo un caballero. Pero lo que sentía por él no era comparable a lo que Albus le hacía sentir. Con él se olvidaba de lo que le hacía distinta y se sentía segura cosa que jamás había sentido antes.

Por otro lado Margaret se pasaba los día en la biblioteca con un amplio grupo de Ravenclaws en el cual se encontraba Rose. Margaret era muy amable con ella y si podía ayudarla en algo hasta que empezase la competición entonces lo haría. Además así se mantenía ocupada alejando así de su pensamiento a Scorpious y dejaba mas tiempo a solas a Hope y a Albus. Algo que le llamó la atención de Margaret fue su extraña relación con su primo James, cada vez que este aparecía ella adoptaba una postura mas seria y firme. Puede que para infundir temor pero no hacía lo mimos con Tom o Susan. Con él se volvía mas tensa e incapaz de controlar sus actos, o eso le parecía a Rose. James no paraba de hacerle rabiar y disfrutaba con ello, parecían sacados de una comedia romántica.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. Siempre que te veo estas tramando algo para la competición. ¿Es que acaso tienes miedo?- James dibujó media sonrisa y en sus ojos se podía ver lo mucho que disfrutaba con ello.

-¿De quien, de ti? Venga no me hagas reír por favor. Ambos sabemos que soy mas inteligente que tu y mas rápida con los hechizos. ¿Qué me vas hacer? Enseñarme una de tus bromas baratas y sin gracia- Margaret perdía la compostura cuando James le hacía rabiar.

-Touché. Y tu primita,¿ no deberías de apoyarme a mí?- la cara de James se mostraba seria.

-Es que durante la competición no podré ayudarle además yo estoy de tu parte- Rose estaba roja y las palabras se le atragantaban.

-No pasa nada, era una broma ja,ja,ja- como era de esperar James no se tomaba nada en serio lo cual alivió a Rose pero pareció molestar aun mas a Margaret.

-¿No tienes nada que hacer? Vete a molestar a otro sitio.

-Como usted mande mi señora- James se alejó haciendo una reverencia muy exagerada. Lo había conseguido había sacado de quicio a Margaret como siempre.

-No sé como puede ser que seáis familia- suspiró Margaret con gesto de fastidio.

El día de la elección había llegado, todos los alumnos se sentaron en el comedor a la espera de conocer a los guardianes. Hope, Albus y Rose intercambiaron unas últimas teorías antes de llegar a sus respectivos sitios.

-Lo único que tengo claro es que Scorpious será elegido por Susan- aportó Albus.

-Si, eso era de esperar pero lo que me a sorprendido es el interés de Tom por Hope. Puede que seas la elegida- dijo Rose.

-¿Yo? Pero si soy nueva, sería un suicido-Hope se vio sorprendida por el comentario, no se le había pasado por la cabeza que esa fuese la elección de Tom. Albus por su parte no lo veía tan imposible y eso no le gustaba nada.

-No es tan raro, has conseguido alcanzar el nivel de Rose o de Scorpious en unas cuantas semanas, sin ofenderte prima.

-No tranquilo, si aunque me cueste reconocerlo tiene razón. Lo has hecho muy bien.

-Gracias…Pero oye, James te escogerá a ti ¿no?

-No estoy tan segura no ha prestado el mínimo interés en la competición durante toda la semana y no se ha molestado al verme ayudar a Margaret.

-Solo intenta llamar la atención, eso es todo- Albus confiaba en que su hermano escogiese a Rose para asegurarse la copa. No quería ni que Susan ni Tom ganasen, en cuanto a Margaret, le era indiferente. No le caía mal pero tampoco tenían ninguna relación.

Cuando la directora apareció con los elegidos por la puerta el resto de alumnos se sentaron y el silencio absoluto reinó por toda la sala. Los cuatro iban vestidos con un traje del color de cada casa y con la mascota de cada una de ellas dibujada en la espalda. Esos parecían ser los trajes elegidos por el colegio para la competición. Se quedaron de pie en el atril junto con McGonagall:

-Bien, ha llegado el día. Cada uno de los elegidos seleccionará a su guardián. Este le ayudara en todas las tareas y será esencial para el resultado de ellas. También he de decir que no se podrá cambiar de guardián bajo ningún concepto. Entonces, Susan si es tan amable por favor díganos quien es su elegido.

-Mi guardián será Scorpious Malfoy- Scorpious se levantó y se dirigió al lado de Susan. En la mesa de Slytherin miraron confundidos por unos segundos pero después aplaudieron, tendría alguna razón para escoger a un Gryffindor. En el resto de las mesas nadie aplaudió a excepción de Hope. Aunque no quería ver a su amigo con Susan se alegraba de que tuviese su oportunidad. Le iba a resultar más difícil hablar con él sin que Susan estuviese presente pero lo seguiría intentando. Estaba segura de que él también quería hablar con ella.

-Muy bien, Tom su turno.

-Mi elección es Hope Miller- los Weasley empezaron a aplaudir al igual que Scorpious y que la mayoría de la mesa de Hufflepuff. Bridget era la única que no lo hacía, la miraba con odio y sin pestañear. Hope sabía que se acaba de ganar una enemiga. A Rose le encanto la idea de que Hope estuviese dentro de la competición, se alegraba mucho por su amiga. Albus por otra parte no estaba tan contento, empezaba a despreciar a Tom un poco, él podía tenerlo todo, la copa, a Hope… Albus nunca había sido así, no hasta este año. Él siempre había sido una chico muy tranquilo y sin ninguna envidia pero la competición sacaba algo de él que no conocía, algo oscuro y que no sabía si podía controlar. Pero cuando Hope lo miro toda esa rabia desapareció. Hope se situó al lado de Tom que no paraba de sonreírla, no sabía por que la había escogido, ¿es acaso era alguna estrategia?

-James díganos, ¿a quien a escogido?

-He escogido a mi hermano Albus Potter- por unos segundos que parecieron minutos toda la sala se quedó en completo silencio. Nadie se lo esperaba todos daban por hecho que Rose sería la elegida. James lo había conseguido, había dejado a todos boque abiertos, ahora tenía su atención. Albus se dirigió a donde su hermano sin saber lo que había hecho que su hermano le escogiese. Miró a Rose buscando una respuesta pero no la halló, Rose estaba igual de confundida. ¿Es que no le había escogido porque ayudo a Margaret? Había perdido toda oportunidad de participar. Hope tampoco se lo esperó pero no dudo en aplaudir con toda la fuerza que pudo, lo único que no le gustaba de aquello era que Rose recibiese ese golpe tras lo ocurrido con Scorpious. Scorpious por su parte mostraba indiferencia, de esta forma no tendría que competir con Rose y podría evitar tener que alejarla de él.

-Y por último señorita Margaret nos gustaría saber quien será su guardián.

-Mi guardián o en este caso guardiana, será Rose Weasley- aunque esta información tomo por sorpresa a las otras casas la mesa de Ravenclaw parecía conocerla mucho antes, bueno no todos, Rose no lo podía creer. ¿Era todo un plan? No podía ser una coincidencia. De alguna forma los cuatro elegidos habían comentado aquello aunque a juzgar por las caras del resto de concursantes no lo parecía. Albus y Hope aplaudieron con la misma fuerza que el resto de los Weasley, ambos sabían que Rose era la mejor elección. En cuanto a Scorpious, a él le parecía que todo aquello se ponía cada vez más interesante.

-La elección ya esta hecha. Ya no hay vuelta atrás. En una semana empezará la competición, ahora por favor diríjanse a mi despacho. El resto de alumnos debe volver a su horario habitual.

Los ocho se dirigieron al despacho de la directora sin cruzar palabra. Albus, Rose y Hope aun seguían algo confundidos y Scorpious no podía parar de pensar en la gran oportunidad que se le brindaba. Iba a poder separar su vida de los Weasley con solo ganar a dos de ellos en la competición. También se aseguraba una oportunidad con Susan.

Al llegar los cuatro guardianes se sentaron en las sillas que estaban situadas enfrente de la mesa de la directora. Al lado de cada uno se encontraba la persona que le había elegido.

-Muy bien hecho. Veo que vuestras elecciones no son malas aunque he de admitir que alguna me sorprende pero sois chicos listos así que habrá alguna razón para ello. En cuanto a los guardianes he de decir que habéis tenido mucha suerte, no pensé que alumnos del quinto curso tendrían esta oportunidad así que aprovecharla.-McGonagall tomo aliento y prosiguió con su discurso mientras miraba a cada uno de ellos- Las reglas de los guardianes son sencillas: 1-No podréis comentar nada de la competición a nadie que no sea vuestro protegido, 2-Podréis salir de vuestras clases siempre y cuando vuestro protegido lo necesite y 3-No podéis abandonar ni actuar en las pruebas. La competición comenzará en una semana, consistirá en tres pruebas y con un tiempo de antelación recibiréis una pista sobre cada una de ellas. La pista para la primera prueba es: El camino escogido determina el final. Suerte, ya podéis ir a investigar.

Los ocho salieron del despacho de la directora y tras un intercambio de miradas cada pareja se dirigió al lugar que creían mas apropiado. Rose y Margaret a la biblioteca, James y Albus a los jardines de alrededor de la casa de Hagrid, Susan y Scorpious a las mazmorras y Tom y Hope cerca del lago.


	12. Chapter 12

**Preguntas y respuestas (parte 1)**

_Rose y Margaret_

Rose seguía sin comprender porque Margaret la había escogido. Al repasar toda la semana anterior se dio cuenta de lo claro que le había dejado aquella decisión. Aquello le hacía sentirse como una idiota, mira que no darse cuenta. Con la de personas tan inteligentes que hay en Ravenclaw y Margaret había escogido a la más insegura y torpe de todas. Pero Margaret no parecía arrepentida, ni siquiera tenía la intención de reprocharle el no haberse dado cuenta de nada.

Al salir del despacho los cuatro elegidos decidieron repartir los lugares en los que estaría cada uno con su guardián. Margaret no dudo en proponer la biblioteca y como nadie se opuso a ello fueron las primeras en irse. Mientras llegaban a la biblioteca ambas le daban vueltas al acertijo _"El camino escogido determina el final". _Los alumnos de Ravenclaw son los más entrenados en este campo, para entrar en su sala común han de resolver uno cada día. Ninguna de las dos dudaba de su capacidad para resolverlo y sabían que en la biblioteca se encontrarían más a gusto.

Al llegar no había nadie lo cual era de suponer ya que la mayoría tenían clases. Se sentaron en la mesa mas alejada y cada una de ellas cogió la mayor cantidad de libros que podía coger. Tras unos minutos en silencio decidieron compartir sus ideas.

- El camino escogido determina el final-comenzó Margaret- Podría ser una metáfora pero solo se me ocurre que la prueba podría darse lugar en algún sitio abierto con distintos caminos pero sin mas detalles no se me ocurre nada.

-Puede que no salga en ellos porque nunca antes se había hecho esta prueba.

-¿Si no se ha hecho antes como podremos prepararnos para ella?-Margaret se quedo pensativa. Rose sin saber por qué se acordó de la historia de la fuente de la fortuna de Beedle el bardo.

-Mi padre nos contó a mi, a mi hermano y a mis primos la historia de la fuente de la fortuna una vez. En él tres brujas y un caballero en desgracia buscan una fuente mágica cuya agua tiene el poder de conceder deseos a quien se bañe en ella. Al final como el caballero les ayuda durante todo el camino las brujas le ceden a él el derecho de bañarse en la fuente. Puede que este relacionado, que en este caso para llegar al final del camino halla que hacer algún sacrificio y escoger determinadas opciones.- Rose se encogió de hombros al oírse, lo que acaba de decir no parecía tener ningún sentido. O eso creía ella.

-Sabía que hacía bien en escogerte- Margaret sonrió a Rose que estaba algo aturdida. ¿Es que acaso había tenido una buena idea?- Venga hombre, no me mires así. Eres lista y lo acabas de demostrar. Acabamos de resolver el acertijo.

-Pero aun no sabemos donde se hará la prueba.

-Ese es uno de los defectos de nuestra casa, no podemos saberlo todo aunque nos pese admitirlo.

-Vaya, vaya me parece que alguien acaba de recordar una de las muchas frases de mi querido primo James- Rose no pudo evitar reírse, definitivamente disfrutaba con los encuentros de ellos dos tanto como disfrutaba de lo nerviosos que se ponían Hope y Albus cuando estaban juntos.

-Rose Weasley no hagas que me arrepienta de haberte escogido- ambas rieron esta vez- puede que a veces tu primo no sea tan cabeza hueca.

-Margaret, ¿Por qué me has escogido? Hay mucha gente dispuesta a ayudarte y se daba por sentado que mi primo me escogería a mí- ambas se pusieron serias. Rose miró a la mesa al hablar pero cuando acabo miró a Margaret que ahora mostraba seriedad.

-Rose te escogí porque eres la mejor, puede que no de todo el colegio pero si de tu curso, junto con Scorpious. Además eres de fiar y tu, Rose, eres especial, gracias a tus padres no eres solo una Ravenclaw sino también una Gryffindor. No pienses que lo digo por tus apellidos, lo digo porque he visto a lo que te as enfrentado durante todos los años y como has conseguido salir adelante-dijo Margaret con franqueza- Además para pensar como un Ravenclaw ya me valgo yo sola.

Rose no sabía que decir, Margaret creía que era valiente y fuerte. No era ninguna estratagema, no quería enfadar a James, de verdad confiaba en ella.

-Margaret no sé que decir…

-No tienes que decir nada Rose.

-No, tengo que agradecértelo. Me has tratado casi como a una hermana prácticamente todo los años y ahora me has dado esta oportunidad. Nadie lo hubiese hecho, gracias.

-Te equivocas. Todo el mundo sabe lo fuerte que eres y cualquiera te hubiese escogido-hubo una larga pausa- Ya basta de cháchara, el resto de participantes puede que también lo hayan descifrado así que mejor empecemos a preparar pociones y hechizos por si acaso.

-Tienes razón, pongámonos en marcha- la charla con Margaret puso de buen humor a Rose. Había conseguido que se apreciase mucho más.

Durante el resto de la semana Rose se pasaba todo el tiempo con Margaret y solo veía a su familia y amigos durante la comida. Pero esta no duraba mucho ya que había mucho por hacer. Rose pareció olvidarse de Scorpious gracias a la competición y no se dio cuenta de ello hasta el mismo día de la prueba. Cuando se cruzaban por los pasillos o en las clases Rose no se percataba de ello y pronto el colegio pareció olvidar lo que sucedió entre ellos.

_Albus y James_

Albus no podía creer lo que su hermano era capaz de hacer solo por llamar la tención. Escogiéndolo a él acababa de perder la oportunidad de ganar la copa y aun así no perdía esa estúpida sonrisa. ¿Por qué no paraba de sonreír? El comportamiento de su hermano no era lo único que molestaba a Albus, también le ponía de los nervios las intenciones de Tom al escoger a Hope. Sabía que Hope podría ser de gran ayuda pero para eso estaban los otros compañeros de Huffelpuff, ellos tenían mas experiencia. Puede que Tom se sintiese igual que Albus aunque él no sepa exactamente cuales son sus sentimientos hacia ella. Por otra parte Tom podría solo sentir curiosidad por Hope y querer saber que es lo que tiene que hace que todo el mundo este pendiente de ella sin importarle perder la copa. Aunque todo eso suena más a algo que haría un Ravenclaw o un Sytherin si de aquella forma consiguiesen algo mas importante que la copa.

James había decidido que los jardines del colegio serían el mejor lugar para concentrarse. A Albus todo eso le sonaba a una gran estupidez. Con el buen día que hacía el resto de los alumnos seguro que saldrían a jugar al jardín, además las pruebas de quidditch no tardarían en comenzar.

-Que bien poder perderse clase, me voy a echar una cabezadita si no te importa. De mientras puedes comentarme que te traes con esa tal Hope- dijo James mientras se tumbaba en el jardín y bostezaba lo cual enfureció aun mas a Albus.

-¡James ya basta! ¡Deja de actuar como si la competición no te importase una mierda!- Albus nunca había hablado así a su hermano. Más de una vez se habían peleado pero él nunca le había gritado de esa forma.

-Vale, tranquilo-James exageradamente abrió los ojos y levanto sus manos en son de paz- ¿Quieres saber porque no me preocupa tanto? Pues fácil, te tengo a ti.

-¿De que hablas? Deja de vacilarme James, esto es muy importante- James puso los ojos en blanco.

-Mira hermanito sabes a lo que me refiero no te hagas el tonto y no me hagas decirlo en voz alta porque sé que disfrutas viéndome sufrir.

-¡James te digo que no sé de que hablas!

-¡Esta bien!-dijo James con tono exasperado- No estoy preocupado porque con tu conocimiento no puedo perder. No eres igual de listo que Rose pero todo lo que sabe ella viene de los libros. Encambio tu eres muy bueno en los hechizos de tanto practicar, te pareces a papa. Además eres ambicioso y por lo tanto no pararas hasta ganar- Albus miró detenidamente a su hermano. Se sorprendió al ver la sinceridad de James en sus ojos, conocía muy bien a su hermano y sabía cuando estaba a punto de gastar alguna broma. Aquello no era ninguna broma, sinceramente creía poder ganar con Albus a su lado.

-Vaya hermano no sabía que creías eso de mi- Albus miró al suelo sin poder reprimir una sonrisa.

-Si, si bueno pero tampoco te pongas gallito y se menos sentimental. Puede que piense que eres bueno pero desde luego no eres mejor que yo- James se volvió a echar en la hierba. Había vuelto el James de siempre- y ahora bien, cuéntame todo sobre Hope- Albus quedó sorprendido por la actitud que James estaba teniendo. Se preocupaba por alguien más que por él. También se sentía incomodo hablando sobre Hope así que trató de evitar el tema.

-¿No tendríamos que intentar resolver la pista que nos ha dado la directora?

-Oh venga, no seas aburrido. Lo mejor es que todo sea una sorpresa, así cuando les gane podré ver la cara de rabia de todos ellos pensando el tiempo que han perdido tratando de ganar.

-James no puedes creer de verdad que vas a poder ganarles sin prepararte antes.

-Está bien, mira hoy nos tomamos el día libre y si eso ya averiguaremos mañana lo que quería decir McGonagall. Y si no lo hacemos siempre podemos sonsacárselo a Rose o a_ Margaret-_ Albus arqueo una ceja ¿de verdad creía que podría sacarle algo a cualquiera de las dos? ¿O solo quería divertirse acosta de Margaret? Durante estos años James no había parado de hacerle rabiar porque fue la única que a comienzo de curso tuvo el valor de decirle lo que pensaba de él. Cosa que sigue haciendo.

-James, no. Piensa que cuanto antes lo descubramos mas tiempo tendrás para hacer el vago.

- Hermanito me has convencido. Ves, por eso he hecho bien en elegirte. Pues bien pensemos que puede significar "_El camino escogido determina el final"._

-Puede que la prueba sea sobre las opciones que escojas. Es decir, que te harán una serie de preguntas o pruebas y dependiendo de lo que escojas podrás ganar o no- James lo miró con gesto de triunfo.

-Está claro que eres un Potter, si señor lo has hecho. Lo has descubierto.

-¿Por qué estas tan seguro de que no he fallado?

-Pues porque eso se parece al cuento de la fuente mágica que nos contaba el tío Ron. Y me parece que sería lo típico que haría alguien que trabaje con "niños". Así que ahora a relajarse, venga cuéntame sobre Hope.

-Estas un poco pesado, ¿no?

-Es que me intriga. Todo el mundo cree que oculta algo porque desprende algo que atrae y tú eres uno de sus amigos. Además parecéis muy interesados el uno en el otro-El tono de burla de James hizo que Albus se sonrojara- Vaya, vaya así que no voy tan desencaminado ja,ja,ja.

-¿Y tu que? ¿Por qué no paras de buscar una ocasión para burlarte de Margaret?

-Quieres saber el porqué. Porque la quiero- Albus se quedo blanco, la voz de James era seria y su mirada fija en un punto del infinito no parecía indicar que aquello fuese una broma. Pero cuando James se volvió para mirar a su hermano no pudo evitar reírse de él. Le había engañado, James se había convertido en un buen actor. Aunque Albus sospechaba que éste solo trataba de ocultar la verdad de aquellas palabras. Pero con James nunca se sabe que pasará- Bien y ahora tu turno hermanito- dijo James cuando termino de secarse las lagrimas.

-No hay mucho que contar. A mi también me intriga ese magnetismo que tiene Hope. Rose y yo lo hemos comentado alguna vez pero no se nos ocurre nada. No puede ser una _veela_ porque no es como Victorie o Fleur, hipnotiza de alguna otra forma.

-¿Y hay algo mas que quieras contarme? Venga que soy tu hermano, te prometo no contarlo.

-Es que… no sé que siento por ella. Al principio sé que era atracción porque el resto de alumnos parecía sentir lo mismo pero ahora que la conozco no estoy tan seguro. Sin embargo eso ahora da igual, no tengo ninguna oportunidad contra Tom.

-Te equivocas. ¡Eres mejor que ese idiota! Cualquiera lo es. Tiene a todas las tías detrás de él porque no le conocen de verdad. Cuando ganemos la copa seguro que Hope se da cuenta de ello.

-¿"Ganemos"? ¿Acaso me estas diciendo que piensas compartir el merito conmigo?- dijo Albus de forma jocosa.

-No digas bobadas, me he confundido. Quería decir que cuando _gane _Hope querrá estar cerca del vencedor y tu serás su vía hacía mi.

-Ya decía yo que era imposible que James Potter compartiese algo- ambos rieron y se tumbaron en la hierba hasta que se quedaron dormidos. Albus disfrutaba de la compañía de su hermano y sabía que James de la de él también.

Durante el resto de la semana se pasaban las horas juntos hablando sobre la competición y cuando sus familiares, a excepción de Rose, no tenían clases se les unían para jugar a quidditch. La mayoría de las clases a las que Albus asistía, que no eran muchas porque James casi siempre se las ingeniaba para sacarle de ellas, eran con Hope. Lamentablemente no hablaban mucho por culpa de la competición y eso desanimaba a Albus pero cuando se reunía con su familia se olvidaba de todo.


	13. Chapter 13

_Nota: Siento la tardanza pero es que me he ido de vacaciones y la inspiración tampoco está de mi parte._

* * *

**Preguntas y respuestas (parte 2)**

_Scorpious y Susan _

Scorpious y Susan se dirigieron sin mediar palabra con la competencia hacía las mazmorras. Ambos no paraban de darle vueltas al posible significado de aquel acertijo. Scorpious se imaginaba más o menos por donde iban las cosas. Susan habría de hacer alguna lección por el camino. ¿Pero sobre que? Sin ninguna otra pista iba a ser difícil poder ayudar a Susan, si era sincero no creía que ella fuese capaz de escoger lo mas correcto. Sabía que Susan era egocéntrica y si se trataba de ayudar a los demás ella no era capaz de hacerlo.

Al llegar solo quedaban unos cuantos Slytherins que se fueron en unos poco segundos a toda prisa hacia sus clases. Scorpious ya había estado en la sala común de Slytherin otras veces así que conocía ese lugar casi tanto como la sala de Gryffindor. Susan se sentó junto a Scorpious frente al fuego de la chimenea apoyando su cabeza en su hombro. Al principio él se sentía incómodo, parecía que la cabeza de Susan no encajase con él, como si su cuerpo le dijese que ella no era la correcta pero Scorpious forzó a su mente en pensar lo contrario. Susan era perfecta para él, era lo que merecía y de momento su plan no podía ir mejor.

-_"El camino escogido determina el final"-_dijo Susan en un susurro. Por el tono de su voz parecía que le daba miedo romper aquella escena-¿Qué crees que significa, Scor?- Scorpious sonrió maliciosamente. La tenía en sus manos.

-Creo que no es muy complicado, la verdad es que se podrían haber esforzado más.

-Puede que no sea tan sencillo…- Scorpious rio para sus adentros, parecía que la malvada Susan había desaparecido para dejar hueco a la inofensiva parte de ella.

-Quizás me resulte fácil porque no llevó tanto peso sobre los hombros. Creo que durante la prueba habrá que elegir cual es la mejor opción pero sin mas pistas es imposible saber donde se llevará acabo.

-Bueno, parece que el bosque sería el mejor lugar para ello- Susan sonrió. Seguía mirando al fuego, Scorpious pensó en lo frágil que parecía de esa forma. La sala solo estaba iluminada por el fuego, a pesar de ser de día, que se reflejaba en los ojos de Susan. Con aquella luz sus facciones eran más nítidas, Scorpious se dio cuenta de lo guapa que era. Susan no tenía muchos pretendientes por lo fría e intimidatoria que era pero en ese momento parecía una niña.

-Cierto, seguro que Hagrid será el encargado de escoger el lugar. Susan, ¿Por qué me escogiste?- Scorpious sabía perfectamente cual era la respuesta pero quería asegurarse de que todo iba como estaba previsto.

-Scorpious ya lo sabes- dijo Susan mientras le arreaba un codazo.

-No, no lo sé-Scorpious sonrió y esta vez miró a Susan, ella apartó la mirada sonrojándose notablemente. Nunca la había visto de esta forma- Venga, no me hagas suplicarte-Scorpious puso ojos de cordero degollado.

-No me mires así- contesto Susan de forma juguetona- Esta bien… pues porque eres listo y valiente. Ya esta, ¿contento?- Susan miró a Scorpious, no le había convencido

-Susan, la verdad-Scorpious la miró severamente, lo necesitaba, necesitaba oírle decir lo que sentía. Las ganas de ello le podían, parecía necesitarlo. Nunca alguien le había dicho que le quería, nadie salvo su madre y solo en una ocasión en la que su padre pensó que no lo oía dijo que le quería.

-Scorpious, sabes lo que siento por ti. No me hagas decirlo si no es correspondido- los ojos de Susan empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas así que Scorpious agarro la barbilla de Susan y la besó. El beso fue lento pero apasionado, era el primero y sabía que no podía haber sido en mejores circunstancias. Un cosquilleo lo invadió pero algo le decía que iba mal. Cuando se apartaron Susan le miro y sonrió. Scorpious le devolvió la sonrisa pero sabía que lo que no había conseguido triunfar en su plan era él mismo. Trataba de convencerse de que aquello era lo correcto pero sabía que no era lo que mas deseaba. Al darse cuenta del largo silencio que se había creado Scorpious decidió romperlo.

-Ves, si es correspondido- acto seguido le dio otro beso.

Pasaron toda la tarde los dos junto. Scorpious evitaba que la gente los viese ya que no quería que Hope se enterase y menos de esa forma, sabía que no lo aprobaría. Durante todos los días previos a la competición dedicó todo su tiempo a Susan, la ayudo a practicar unos cuantos hechizos y cuando nadie los veía actuaban como una pareja. Algo en su cabeza le decía que no era ella a quien quería y Scorpious empezaba a pensar que aquella voz se parecía demasiado a la de Hope.

Las clases a las que asistía eran a las de pociones, hechizos y defensa contra las artes oscuras. La mayoría de ellas con Hope, su relación era igual que antes pero Scorpious aún le ocultaba su relación con Susan. Sabía que si se lo contaba Hope empezaría a hablar sobre Rose y no quería pensar en ella. Había conseguido evitarla en el comedor y ya no se acercaba a la biblioteca donde seguramente se encontrase todos los días con Margaret. Susan también contribuyó a la causa, cada vez que Slytherin tenía clase con Ravenclaw Susan aparecía para decirle que necesitaba su ayuda. Rose parecía haberse vuelto invisible, de hecho no la vio hasta el día de la prueba.

_Hope y Tom_

Tras hablarlo con el resto y ponerse de acuerdo Hope y Tom se dirigieron hacía el lago. Al pasar por al lado de algunas alumnas estás miraban con recelo al Hope. Todas se sentían atraídas por Tom y no veían cual era la razón por la que Tom hubiese escogido a una alumna de quinto que encima era nueva.

-No hagas ni caso de lo que te digan esas chicas - dijo Tom interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Hope.

-¿Qué?-Tom le pillo por sorpresa.

-Te tienen envidia porque te he escogido a ti-dijo Tom sonriendo.

-Ya, bueno, sabes yo también me pregunto por qué me escogiste- Hope bajo la mirada pero Tom le sujeto por la barbilla para que sus ojos se encontrasen.

-Hope Miller te escogí por varias razones y una de ellas es porque sé que tienes mucho potencial. Así que no dejes que te afecte nada de lo que lamentablemente vayas a oír durante estas semanas ¿entendido?- Hope asintió y Tom dejo que su mano cayese.

El resto del trayecto lo hicieron en silencio. Pronto vieron el lago, era enorme y precioso. El agua era de un color azul verdoso y los alrededores estaban muy bien cuidados, la vegetación era abundante y muy verde. Al llegar allí no estaban solos, Bridget se encontraba allí y a juzgar por su expresión no estaba de muy buen humor.

-¡Bridget! ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en clase- soltó Tom notablemente sorprendido por la presencia de Bridget.

-Hola a ti también- el tono de Bridget era frio y distante, sus labios formaron una sonrisa maliciosa y sus ojos se posaron sobre los de Tom ignorando a Hope-¿Quieres saber que hago aquí? Pues estoy aquí para ayudarte, no sé cual es tu estratagema y tampoco entiendo por qué la has escogido a ella pero ya basta de trucos Tom.

-¿A que viene eso?

-¿¡Qué a que viene? Tom has escogido a una novata que no tiene ni idea de nada. ¡¿Cómo piensas ganar así? Vamos a ser el hazme reír de todo el colegio- para Hope eso fue un golpe bajo, nunca nadie le había dicho algo semejante. Sabía que Bridget estaba dolida y que el orgullo la cegaba pero tenía razón. Tom había escogido mal.

-Bridget- comenzó Tom calmado- ¡quiero que te vayas y no vuelvas a hablar así de Hope jamás!-Nunca había visto a alguien hablar de esa forma, no parecía Tom. Ese tono le ponía los pelos de punta.

-¡Pero…!-Bridget lo miraba confundida y Hope también- Está bien-miro a Hope- Tu verás, luego no vengas arrastrándote.

-Tranquila, no lo hare- Bridget miró ofendida y se fue lo mas rápido que pudo. Hope se giró para mirar a Tom que se encontraba cabizbajo.

-Tom…

-No pasa nada-dijo dándose la vuelta para sonreírle- no debió de hablarte así.

-Pero ella tenía razón. No tiene sentido que me hayas escogido- Tom resopló.

-Hope ¿te acuerdas de lo que te dije antes?

-"No hagas ni caso de lo que te digan esas chicas"

-Exacto. Y con _esas chicas _me refería también a gente como Bridget. Si fuese una buena amiga me hubiese apoyado y respetado mi decisión. Además si no estuviese cegada por la envidia vería que tú eres la mejor opción. Como te he dicho antes sé que tienes mucho potencial y no solo eso. Eres lista y por eso has alcanzado a los más adelantados de tu curso, eres valiente porque aun conociendo el pasado de Scorpious has decidido ser su amiga y defenderlo, eres ambiciosa por la misma razón por la cual eres lista y por último eres leal porque aunque te encuentres en una encrucijada entre Rose y Scorpious no has defraudado a ninguno. Eres todo lo que un buen Hufflepuff representa, el resto de casas nos presentan como el _resto _pero lo que no saben es que ese _resto_ tiene las mismas cualidades que ellos.

-Vaya no sabía que pensabas todo eso de mi- se sentía emocionada, no creía que alguien pensase esas cosas de ella de verdad.

-Hope, te he estado observando porque si he de ser sincero cuando te vi supe que había algo especial en ti, algo hipnótico y por lo que sé ahora, no me he equivocado- Tom le ofreció una de sus mayores sonrisas. Era verdaderamente atractivo- Basta de charlas, hay un acertijo que resolver y como diría el sombrero seleccionador "esos Hufflepuffs trabajadores que no tienen miedo al trabajo duro". Bueno ¿Cuál crees que es el significado del acertijo?

-_"El camino escogido determina el final" _ parece que se trata de escoger algo, como una respuesta correcta o algo así. En el mundo muggle existen libros en los que te hacen preguntas y dependiendo de tu respuesta te espera un final u otro. Puede que se trate de algo parecido.

-No te seguirás preguntando porque te he escogido, ¿verdad?-Tom sonrió con esa sonrisa suya que eclipsaba a cualquiera.

-Pero si no sabemos donde será la prueba ni nada por el estilo-dijo Hope avergonzada.

-Lo importante ya lo sabemos, puede que el resto sea una sorpresa.

-Puede que si… Bueno, pues ha sido fácil, igual demasiado, ¿no?

-Lo habrán hecho así porque es el primero y porque tampoco hemos de descuidar los estudios.

-El resto también lo habrán descifrado…

-No te quites méritos Hope-posó su mano sobre el hombro de Hope- eres especial.

El resto de semanas fueron parecidas. Tom insistió en seguir con su rutina de clases, que hubiese una prueba a la vuelta de la esquina no debía de alterar sus estudios, estos eran mas importantes. A la hora de la comida se reunía con los Weasley, era su hora favorita. James y Fred Junior no paraban de hacer bromas mientras Rose se estresaba con todo. Aunque con Albus solo estaba realmente durante las clases, a las únicas a las que extrañamente asistía, pero aun así casi no hablaban. En cuanto a Scorpious, solo se veían durante las clases como con Albus. Era con el que más hablaba pero sabía que le ocultaba algo y lo más probable es que fuese algo sobre Susan. Luego, en sus ratos libres, entrenaba con Tom algún hechizo o poción como debían de estar haciendo los demás.

* * *

_Nota: En el próximo capitulo se llevara acabo la competición y puede que los elegidos pasen a ser protagonistas durante él. Espero que os haya gustado este capitulo._


	14. Chapter 14

**Cambio de planes**

Era un día encapotado, las nubes amenazaban con soltar toda el agua contenida en ellas. No había ningún solo punto del cielo que no estuviese cubierto de nubes. Los alumnos de Hogwarts acostumbrados a ello no perdieron la vitalidad y la alegría que suponía el comienzo de la primera prueba.

Albus había pasado la noche sin poder pegar ojo. El remordimiento de no haber dedicado suficiente tiempo a la preparación de James le corroía, por otra parte fue James el que no quiso darle mayor importancia al tema. Tras vestirse y bajar a la sala común vio como Scorpious y Susan salían de la estancia agarrados de la mano. No había nadie más en la sala. Al no haberles visto antes juntos de aquella manera supuso que lo querían guardar en secreto y él no iba a ser quien se lo contase a su prima. Bastantes preocupaciones tenía ya la pobre, se había pasado todo los días entrenando con Margaret y no paraba de preocuparse por la prueba sin descansar ni un solo segundo. En todo caso la que debía de saberlo era Hope, se suponía que ella era amiga de Scorpious. Tras esperar unos minutos para asegurarse de que Susan y Scorpious no lo viesen, Albus decidió salir de la habitación rumbo al gran comedor donde le esperarían sus familiares y Hope con motivo de la prueba. Cual fue su sorpresa cuando al salir se encontró con su hermano James mirando con incredulidad hacía atrás. Debía de haber visto a Susan con Scorpious de la mano.

-¡James! ¿Qué haces aquí?- James parecía absorto en la imagen que acaba de ver así que Albus lo empezó a zarandear-James ¿me oyes?

-Eh ¿qué?-pregunto un James algo aturdido.

-¿Qué que haces aquí?- dijo Albus algo impaciente.

-¿Tu que crees? Vengo a buscar a mi ayudante- Albus hizo amago de interrumpirle- Tío acabo de ver algo de lo mas absurdo, no te lo vas a creer. Susan y Scorpious estaban agarrados de la mano y susurrándose cosas al oído. Creo que me he quedado traumatizado para toda la vida- la cara de James era todo un cuadro, realmente valía para la comedia.

-Hermano deja que te diga una cosa, tú siempre has estado algo mal de la olla pero mama y papa no nos permitían decirte nada por si acabas peor.

-Muy gracioso-James rio sarcásticamente- deja las bromas para los profesionales y dime desde cuando están esos dos saliendo.

-Yo tampoco los había visto nunca juntos, hoy es la primera vez que les he pillado dándose la mano mientras salían de la sala común. Pero tampoco debería sorprendernos, Susan siempre ha estado pillada por Scorpious.

-Si pero es una de estas cosas que desearías no ver en tu vida. Como ver como matan a un animal.

-James, tu siempre tan agradable. Bueno, ya es tarde, deberíamos ir yendo al comedor, todos nos estarán esperando.

- Recuerda Albus que siempre hay que hacer una entrada a lo grande- dijo mientras recorrían el pasillo hasta las escaleras.

-Sabías palabras de un chiflado. ¿Y que tienes pensado hacer?- James le ofreció su mas sombría sonrisa.

-¿Te acuerdas de lo que el tío George y el tío Fred hicieron en su último año en Hogwarts? La broma a la bruja de Umbridge, pues digamos que la idea me gusto y con la ayuda de Fred Jr. he podido adquirir parte de los objetos utilizados por nuestros tíos.- Albus se interpuso entre la puerta del gran comedor y su hermano con una mirada de consternación.

-James como guardián tuyo he de decirte que puede que la broma no sea muy buena idea, puede cueste la prueba. Por favor contente y no lo hagas.

-Haz caso a tu hermano. Es mucho mas listo que tu Potter- era una voz femenina que provenía de detrás de James.

-Margaret-James supo de quien se trataba antes de darse la vuelta. Cuando Albus alcanzó a verla vio que no iba sola, Rose estaba con ella.

-Muy listo Potter-dijo Margaret de forma irónica- Si no te importa deja los jueguecitos por ahora y así podremos entrar al comedor sin ningún incidente.

-Como guste mi señora-James hizo una reverencia. Margaret le fulminó con la mirada- Las señoritas primero- al pasar Margaret por su lado le susurró algo que no pareció contentarla. Albus creyó oír como le decía "tranquila dejare los _jueguecitos_ para cuando te gane".

Rose, Albus y James la siguieron. Margaret se sentó con los de Ravenclaw y Rose hizo amago de seguirla pero un brazo se lo impidió. Era el brazo de su primo.

-¿No te sientas con nosotros?

-No, quiero estar con Margaret para la prueba. McGonagall dará ahora las instrucciones y quiero que lo preparemos todo- cuando lo miró Rose reparó en el aspecto de Albus- ¿Estás bien? Pareces cansado- Rose lo miró de forma preocupada.

-Si, es que hoy no he dormido bien. No es nada, ¿tu como estás?

-Que raro, Albus Severus Potter preocupándose por otros- Rose rio- Estoy estupendamente, solo algo nerviosa- Lo cierto era que por fin se sentía fuerte y feliz. Durante todos los días en los que se prepara para la prueba se levantaba con una vitalidad que nunca antes había tenido pero bien es cierto que se estresaba con todos los preparativos.

-Vale, suerte Weasley- Albus imitó la voz del profesor Slughorn.

-Suerte Potter-dijo Rose siguiéndole la broma a su primo.

Ambos se sentaron, Rose en la mesa de Ravenclaw y Albus en la de Gryffindor. Scorpious les había estado mirando desde que habían entrado. Sentía que Rose era otra, no le había visto durante todas las semanas anteriores a la prueba y ahora que la veía en parte deseaba no haber desechado su amistad. Trato de quitarse de inmediato esa idea de su mente fijándose en Susan. Por la mañana había decidido acompañarla hasta el gran comedor como todo novio debía de hacer. Cuando se cercioro de que nadie los veía le cogió de la mano e hicieron el recorrido hasta el comedor entre susurros y caricias sin soltarse. Todo aquello le parecía una cursilada pero era típico entre las parejas. Ambos se sentaron en la mesa de Slytherin a la espera de la directora. Aunque era algo tarde el comedor apenas estaba lleno, algunos de los que faltaban eran Hope y Tom.

Hope se había dormido y olvidado de que hoy era el día. Se preparó a todo correr y bajo las escaleras del dormitorio a toda prisa. Solo había una persona en la sala y para cuando se quiso dar cuenta de quien era ya era demasiado tarde. Bridget la esperaba de brazos cruzados y con una mirada llena de furia. Hope tragó saliva y se dispuso a saludar pero Bridget le cortó antes de que pudiese decir nada.

-Miller no hace falta que te hagas la mosquita muerta. Sé lo que tratas de hacer, ¿crees que no te he visto con tus amigos los _Weasley_?- Bridget se acercó a ella hasta tal punto de que sus narices casi chocaron- Puede que todo el mundo te tome por una niña buena y delicada pero yo te he calado y no pienso dejar que le hagas nada malo a Tom. ¿Entendido?

-No sé quien te crees que eres Bridget para hablarme así pero estas muy equivocada- Hope le desafió con la mirada- Pienso ayudar a que Tom gane y no por ello voy a dejar de estar con mis amigos _¿Entendido?-_dijo Hope imitándola-Así que la próxima vez que quieras hablar piensa mejor lo que vas a decir- Bridget se quedó con la boca abierta y Hope salió de la habitación con una sonrisa triunfal. Se encontró con Tom en el pasillo, debía de haber estado escuchando la conversación con Bridget-¡Tom!

-Hola Hope, ¿lista para el gran día? Sabes, pensaba que nunca ibas a salir. Ya es muy tarde así que démonos prisa- Tom se dio la vuelta y camino con paso firme y rápido hacia el gran comedor, Hope trato de alcanzarle y cuando lo hizo este en le dijo al oído- Por cierto, bien hecho. Lo de Bridget, digo, así sabrá con quien habla- Hope no pudo evitar sonreír. Cuando entraron al comedor se dio cuenta de que Albus los miraba mientras James le hacía señas para que se sentase con ellos.

-Si no te importa me voy a sentar con los Weasley. Aunque… al ser el día de la prueba quizás deba de quedarme contigo- Hope se moría de ganas de sentarse con los Weasley. Nunca había tenido una gran familia como aquella, solo tenía a su padre. Aquellos instantes que pasaba con los Weasley se sentía parte de esa gran familia que le apoyaban y aceptaban aun sin tener la mínima gota de Weasley corriendo por sus venas. Roxanne una vez dijo "la familia no siempre esta condicionada por la sangre".

-Tranquila, mientras estés atenta a lo que dice la directora eres libre de sentarte con ellos- acto seguido Tom sonrió y se fue a su mesa.

Hope hizo lo mismo, se sentó junto a Hugo y frente a Albus. Desde ahí podía ver como Scorpious y Susan estaban mas acaramelados que de costumbre. Llevaba semanas bastante raro y estaba segura de que Susan era la causa. Albus pareció leerle la mente.

-Hope, sobre Susan y Scorpious, oye no sabrás cuanto tiempo llevan saliendo, ¿no?- dijo en un susurro para que el resto de su familia, salvo James sentado a su lado, no lo oyera. La cara de sorpresa de Hope le bastó como para saber que ella no lo sabía.

-¿Qué? ¿Están saliendo?- a pesar de la rabia de Hope mantuvo el tono bajo al igual que Albus- Scorpious no me había dicho nada… Ya sabía yo que algo iba mal. Notaba que algo había cambiado pero he sido demasiado tonta como para darme cuenta.

-No digas eso, no hay nada de lo que debas culparte. Tarde o temprano iba a suceder…

-Pero no lo entiendes, es todo una especie de plan de Scorpious.

-¿Un plan? ¿Para que?

-Es que no es evidente. Sigue creyendo eso de que es mejor que Rose y todo lo que tenga que ver con vuestros padres se mantenga alejado de él.

-Es idiota. ¿Qué tienen que ver el pasado de nuestros padres con nosotros? Nosotros no somos como nuestros padres- dijo Albus con impaciencia.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo. ¿Sabe Rose algo de esto?

-No y será mejor que así sea. Tenemos que hacer todo lo posible para que no lo sepa.

-Con mantenerla alejada de ellos será suficiente. Ellos ya se encargan de que nadie lo sepa- el tono de Hope mostraba claramente su enfado- Por cierto ¿Cómo te has enterado?

-Scorpious vino a la sala común de Slytherin a recoger a Susan y no se dieron cuenta de que yo y James estábamos por ahí. Tranquila James tampoco dirá nada, quiere mucho a Rose.

-Bien, pues entonces no hay problema- Albus y Hope sonrieron.

-He parejita ¿Qué secretos os traéis entre manos?-dijo James guiñando un ojo a su hermano.

-Nada, pesado, ¿de que estáis discutiendo ahora?-dijo Albus mientras le daba un puñetazo amistoso.

Todo el mundo en el Gran Comedor estaba absorto en alguna conversación mientras la sala se iba llenando cada vez más. Al cabo de una media hora, cuando todos habían llegado y desayunado, la directora se levanto e hizo amago de hablar. Toda la sala quedo en silencio.

-Buenos días. Hoy es el día, la competición dará comienzo en un par de horas. Debido a unos incidentes el lugar de esta ha tenido que ser modificada por la seguridad de los participantes. Aunque estos han sido solucionados no queremos correr ningún riesgo- con un movimiento de varita una hoja de pergamino se materializó frente a ella. La directora comenzó a leer en voz alta lo que ahí había escrito- Todos los alumnos de Hogwarts juntó con sus profesores acompañarán al limite del Bosque Prohibido a los elegidos. Todos salvo ellos deberán de esperar allí o en el castillo hasta que la prueba se de por finalizada. Esta acabará cuando todo participante vuelva al lugar acordado. La prueba consistirá en lo siguiente; los cuatro participantes se habrán de adentrar solos, sin más ayuda que su varita, al Bosque y siguiendo las marcas indicadas con el color de su casa hasta encontrar un traslador de la forma de una bota. Una vez se agarren a ello aparecerán frente a una casa de varios pisos y de aspecto algo siniestro. No debéis temer por nada ya que es totalmente segura, su aspecto es para ahuyentar a los muggels. En cada habitación de la casa encontraréis una prueba ha realizar, dependiendo del resultado de esta avanzaréis de una forma u otra- con otro movimiento de varita el pergamino desapareció- Así pues, si sois tan amables, seguidme- La profesora avanzó por el comedor y salió por la puerta.

Por orden de los profesores los elegidos fueron los primeros en saliir. Cada mesa se levantaba según lo decía el jefe de su casa y como los de Ravenclaw se levantaron antes que los de Gryffindor, Rose pudo acercarse a su familia. Todos iban cuchicheando sobre quien iba a ser el ganador.

-¡Rose! ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías de estar apoyando a _la Margaret esa_- dijo Hugo nada más ver a su hermana.

-Cállate hermanito. Lo primero, _la Margaret esa_ es mi amiga así que respétala y lo segundo, yo también quiero que James gane-dijo Rose algo enojada.

-Pues quien lo diría…

-Hugo deberías respetar más a tu hermana. Claro que quiere que gane James pero Margaret también es su amiga y además le ha elegido, es su obligación. Igual que Hope tiene que ayudar a _Tom-_ Albus salió en defensa de Rose pero al mencionar a Tom a Hope no le pareció muy convincente.

Durante el resto del trayecto Hope, Rose y Albus iban en cabeza del grupo dejando atrás al resto de los Weasley. Scorpious antes del salir del comedor trató de hablar con Hope pero está le miro y se alejó de él. Scorpious se limito a seguirlos hasta que llegaron al límite del Bosque. Quería hablar con Hope así que se situó cerca de ellos.

-Pues aquí es, James, Susan, Margaret y Tom al oír el cañón deberéis de adentraros al Bosque. Suerte.

_1,2,3… ¡PUM! _

Los cuatro salierón corriendo en dirección al Bosque. Margaret se quedó un poco más atrás y James iba el primero cuando les perdieron de vista. Ahora solo quedaba esperar. Tras unos diez minutos Scorpious se acercó mas a ellos hasta quedarse al lado de Hope. Los tres se dieron la vuelta para mirarle, Hope parecía algo molesta, Albus estaba sorprendido y Rose, en el medio, estaba inexpresiva. Scorpious sonrió para si mismo, Rose se había vuelto fuerte. Hope sintió apuro por Rose pero no creía que Scorpious quisiese herirla. Albus en cambio estaba confundido, no entendía que quería Scorpious. Más le valía no hacer daño a su prima.

-Hope, ¿podemos hablar?

-Scorpious ¿tiene que ser ahora?

-Por favor- lo miro de manera suplicante, algo iba mal.

-Está bien, ahora vuelvo- se dio la vuelta y se alejó un poco del resto de alumnos- Bien, ¿Qué quieres?

-¿Por qué estas tan enfadada?

-¡Qué por qué! Pues porque me has ocultado tu relación con Susan, por eso- se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada de su amigo.

-¿Cómo te has enterado?

-Albus te ha visto esta mañana. Tendrías que tener mas cuidado, sabes- se rindió y dejó de estar a la defensiva. Scorpious parecía avergonzado- Mira no sé como se te a ocurrido semejante estupidez y encima ocultármelo. Se supone que somos amigos.

-Lo siento Hope, sabía que no te iba a gustar y no quería defraudarte.

-¿Defraudarme? Scorpious esto no me defrauda, lo que pasa es que no has confiado en mí. ¿De verdad te gusta Susan?

-Sinceramente, no lo sé. Pensaba que era lo correcto pero hay algo que me dice que no lo es. Sé que piensas que solo me estoy haciendo daño y también a Rose. Pero desde lo ocurrido Rose parece haberse dado cuenta de lo fuerte que es y yo por fin siento que pertenezco a algo, que este es mi sitio- Hope siempre conseguía que le dijese la verdad, como lo hacía era todo un misterio.

-Está bien, si así te sientes mejor te apoyare. Para eso está un amigo-le puso una mano en el hombro y sonrió. Scorpious le devolvió la sonrisa y dirigió su mirada hacía Rose y Albus. Ambos estaban mirando al Bosque.

-Ya puedes ir si quieres.

-No, vente conmigo. Hace mucho que no estamos juntos-Hope empezó a maquinar algo. Durante las pocas semanas que llevaban en el colegio los cuatro habían cambiado. Quería que todos volviesen a ser amigos.

-Hope, no van a querer. Además esta Rose…

-Y como tú bien has dicho es más fuerte todavía. Vamos- le cogió de la mano y le guio hasta donde estaban sus amigos.

Albus trataba de hablar sobre la prueba en vez de Scorpious pero no paraba de pensar de que estarían hablando Hope y él. En realidad pasadas unas semanas su rencor hacia Scorpious había desaparecido y volvía a sentir lástima por él. Rose le seguía la corriente a su primo pero también le daba vueltas a lo que acaba de ocurrir. Había conseguido que no le diese tanta importancia la presencia de Scorpious. Cuando los vio aparecer un nudo se formo en su estomago pero como Hope los miraba en forma de súplica tanto ella como Albus entendieron que Hope también necesitaba a Scorpious. Estaban dispuestos a darle una segunda oportunidad por ella así que asintieron y les hicieron un hueco.

-Aún no sabemos nada, al parecer van a tardar mucho mas- dijo Albus de forma tan natural que parecía que los cuatro eran amigos de toda la vida. Rose agarró la mano de Hope haciéndole ver que por ella aguantaría a Scorpious. Ese momento hizo que Hope sonriese más feliz que nunca. Era afortunada de tenerlos como amigos.

-Por lo que dijo Mcgonagall no va a ser nada fácil- aportó Scorpious.

-Espero que nadie salga herido- continuó Albus.

Albus y Scorpious continuaron con la conversación, Hope y Rose aportaban ideas de vez en cuando. Pero los cuatro en realidad lo que escuchaban era lo que estaba entre líneas. Scorpious se dio cuenta de lo que Hope tramaba y no se iba a negar a ello, se lo debía. Hope estaba encantada de ver a todos sus amigos reunidos y de vez en cuando miraba a Rose y a Albus para agradecérselo. Rose seguía un poco incomoda pero mantendría la pose delante de Hope. Albus parecía haber olvidado todo lo ocurrido e incluso disfruto de aquella conversación con Scorpious. Ya se hacía de noche cuando avistaron al primer concursante en llegar.

-¡YA LLEGA UNO!- Gritó un alumno de Gryffindor.

-No puede ser…-dijo Albus.

A los dos minutos apareció el segundo y tras unos cinco minutos los últimos participantes llegaron.

* * *

Nota: Espero que os haya gustado este cap. Yo la verdad es que me he enamorado de James. En el próximo se aclarará lo ocurrido en la prueba y por lo tanto los concursantes serán los protagonistas. No sé si lo acabaré para la semana que viene, si no es así tendréis que esperar unas semanas ya que me voy fuera y allí no tengo ordenador. Muchas gracias a todos.


	15. Chapter 15

Nota: He decidido que James sea el principal protagonista porque se me hace más fácil. Espero que os guste.

**No puede ser**

_1,2,3… ¡PUM!_

Al oír el cañón los cuatro participantes corrieron todo lo rápido que podían. Podían oír como el resto de alumnos de Hogwarts gritaban sus nombres. James fue el primero en llegar al bosque, cuando se giró Susan se encontraba muy cerca de él.

-¡Desmaius!- chispas rojas salieron de la varita de Susan. Esta sonrió al ver como James quedaba tendido en el suelo. James trató de incorporarse rápidamente pero Susan al pasar a su lado le empujo y quedo tendido en el suelo.

James perdió de vista a Susan en cuanto esta encontró las marcas que indicaban donde estaba situado su traslador. Tom no tardó en aparecer, cuando vio a James intentando levantarse se paro por un segundo intentando adivinar porque estaba tendido en el suelo. James pensó que le iba a ayudar y tendió su mano en el aire pero Tom miro a otro lado y salió corriendo al igual que Susan. Solo quedaba Margaret por adelantarle. Apareció poco después de Tom y al igual que él se quedo mirando a James un rato hasta llegar a la conclusión de que Susan sería la responsable de ello. Margaret se inclinó y ofreció su mano a James que la acepto. Se levantó con dificultad ya que, a pesar de lo delgado que era, Margaret no tenía mucha fuerza.

-Gracias Mason-dijo James ofreciendo una sonrisa tímida.

-¿Qué pasa Potter una arañita de nada te ha asustado y por eso te has caído? ¿O a sido una rama?- comentó Margaret sarcásticamente.

-Sabes, Mason, no eres tan graciosa como tu te crees- Margaret le fulmino con la mirada- Susan me ha lanzado un hechizo a traición y cuando he intentado incorporarme me ha vuelto a empujar- ambos comenzaron a caminar hasta detenerse frente a sus respectivas señales.

-En realidad no ha hecho nada en contra de las normas. McGonnagal no dijo nada sobre lanzarnos hechizos entre nosotros-a James comprobar que Margaret estaba en lo cierto lo irritó aun mas.

-Vale, si, tienes razón. Además viniendo de Susan no se porque me sorprende pero ¿y Tom?-la forma en la que actúo le hizo dudar a James.

-¿Tom? ¿También te ha hechizado?-Margaret pareció sorprendida y preocupada, mas de lo que debería. James advirtió su preocupación pero seguía dándole vueltas a la actitud de Tom.

-No, no me lazó ningún hechizo. Pero lo cierto es que me vio y cuando le pedí ayuda salió corriendo. Hay algo que me da mala espina. Creo que Tom puede estar ocultando algo…

-¡Oh vamos! Lo que pasa es que le tienes envidia a Tom. Además si yo hubiese sido inteligente y no me hubiese dejado llevar por mis sentimientos habría hecho lo mismo- Al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho Margaret giró su cabeza para que James no pudiese ver lo avergonzada que estaba. ¿Cómo había podido decir semejante estupidez? Ahora James no pararía de vacilarle.

-Con que tus sentimientos ¿eh?-James sonrió ampliamente- ¿Acaso estas enamorada de mi señorita Mason?

-¡PERO QUE DICES!- dijo Margaret nerviosamente- Estas loco si crees eso. Lo que quería decir es que como te he visto tirado en el suelo como un pobre animalillo pues me has dado algo de pena. Pero tranquilo, ya no.

-Seguro-James rio- ¿Y que es eso de que tengo celos de Tom? No tengo nada que envidiarle a _Don Perfecto._

-¡Ya me estas haciendo perder el tiempo otra vez! Como siempre, ha este paso nos van a ganar.

-¿_Nos?_

-Ya me entiendes-Margaret salió corriendo mientras James la veía alejarse. No pudo evitar sonreír para si mismo, le encantaba molestar a Margaret.

Una vez esta desapareció el hizo lo propio y siguió las señales puestas en rojo. No tardo mucho en dar con su traslador, una bota vieja y mohosa con los cordones desatados. La agarró y noto como se elevaba. En pocos segundos el resto del bosque comenzó a girar hasta que la escena cambió y se desplomo en el suelo. ¿_Otra vez en el suelo Potter? _Pudo oír en su cabeza la voz de Susan riendo. Se incorporó rápidamente y pudo contemplar la escena con la que se encontraba. Se trataba de un caserón bastante antiguo que se alzaba en mitad de la nada. Tenía las ventanas abiertas y algunos de los cristales destrozados. Se acercó a la puerta pasando por la verja en la que ponía claramente "NO PASAR". La puerta, al igual que las ventanas, estaba abierta y al empujarla profirió un sonido agudo que lleno todo el pasillo. Estaba a oscuras así que James utilizó el hechizo _Lumos_, no había ninguna sola puerta en todo el pasillo.

-¿Hola, hay alguien ahí?- su voz se perdió por el pasillo sin obtener respuesta alguna.- Pues va a ser que no.

¿Cómo iba a ser eso posible? El caserón no tenía ninguna otra puerta el resto tendrían que estar ahí. Puede que Susan y Tom le llevase bastante ventaja pero Margaret tenía que acabar de aparecer. James decidió seguir por el pasillo, no había ninguna imagen colgada en la pared ni nada por el estilo. Tampoco había muebles, solo polvo por toda la pared y suelo.

Al final de pasillo había una puerta. Al girarla esta se abrió y le mostró una escena de su hermano y con su hermana en una jardín.

-¡Albus, Lily!- Los hermanos se dieron la vuelta al oír sus nombres y le saludaron.

Pero alguien se acercaba a ellos, era un hombre alto que llevaba una sudadera negra a juego con los pantalones y la cara cubierta por lo tanto James no podía ver quien era. El desconocido alzó su varita y, antes de que James pudiese hacer nada, lanzó un hechizó a sus hermanos. James creyó ser incapaz de moverse pero rápidamente llego hasta donde sus hermanos estaban tendidos. James los rodeó con sus brazos y notó que no tenían pulso. Se secó las lágrimas y se abalanzó sobre el desconocido. Aun con los ojos mojados forcejeó con el extraño. Este le pegaba con gran brutalidad dejándole alguna que otra herida en la cara. La pelea continuo hasta que le pudo ver la cara.

Era su cara, él era el asesino.

-No, no puede ser- dijo mientras se echaba hacía atrás. Su replica se levanto y profirió una risa malvada. Entonces James sacó su varita y apuntando al corazón de su copia hizo lo mismo que él había hecho con sus hermanos.

Una nube negra le cubrió y una vez se disipó pudo ver que se encontraba en el mismo pasillo que antes. Una vez dejó de temblar prosiguió su camino. Tras recorrer todo el pasillo encontró una puerta, estaba cerrada. En ella había una nota pegada que decía _"piensa en lo que mas quieres en este mundo y adéntrate en la sala de los sueños". _¿Así de fácil? Pensó James. Lo que mas quería… pensó en el quidditch, en la madriguera, en sus padres, hermanos, abuelos y en toda su familia, incluyendo a Teddy Lupin, celebrando la navidad todos juntos. Asió el pomo de la puerta pero esta se negó a abrirse. ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? La nota era clara:_ piensa en lo que mas quieres en este mundo. _La releyó una y otra vez hasta que se le ocurrió pensar en ganar la copa, la fama y todo lo que conllevaba. Volvió a girar el pomo y la puerta seguía cerrada.

-¡Joder! Tiene que tener algún truco- cansado James lanzó un hechizo- ¡Alohomora!- el hechizo reboto y se perdió por el pasillo- Seguro que cualquiera de mi familia podría abrirla. Espero que Margaret alcance a Tom y a Susan y les de su merecido- se oyó un chasquido proveniente de la puerta así que James volvió a probarla. Estaba abierta.

Se adentró en la habitación y la puerta se volvió a cerrar impidiendo que él regresase al pasillo. Nada mas darse la vuelta se chocó con algo o más bien con alguien.

-¡Ah! Ten mas cuidado- la voz era de una chica, una que James conocía muy bien.

-¡Mason! ¡Creía que ibas mas adelantada!- James se alegró de verla. Margaret lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Una disculpa no estaría demás! ¿¡Sabes lo que me ha costado llegar hasta aquí? ¡He pasado por mis peores pesadillas y por una habitación llena de bichos como para que una habitación me diga que piense en lo que mas quiero y encima aparezcas tu, tu que eres la razón por la que me haya retrasado y encima ni me has dado las gracias!- estaba realmente furiosa y cansada. Le había costado mucho poder pasar por uno de sus mayores miedos que era ver morir a un ser querido. Gracias a ambas habitaciones se había ganado unos cuantos moratones. Y luego abrir esta última puerta le había costado lo mismo o más. Solamente se abrió la puerta cuando, tras pensar en sus familiares, amigos, ciertos profesores, libros y su lugar preferido, pensó en como todo su frustración era culpa de James Potter como siempre.

-Gracias Margaret- era una de las pocas veces por las que le llamaba por su nombre lo cual hizo que se le pasase un poco el enfado.

-En realidad no fue nada-dijo exhausta y bajando la mirada. James pensó en lo dulce que parecía de aquella manera.

-Si que lo ha sido, podrías haberme dejado tirado e intentar alcanzar al resto pero no lo hiciste. Te debo una-Margaret lo miró y sonrió.

-Me parece que ahora lo importante es salir de aquí e intentar alcanzarles. Puede que juntos lo consigamos.

-Señorita Mason, Acaso esta ofreciendo hacer una alianza conmigo.

-Déjate de bromas James, esto es serio. Puede que Tom alcance a Susan pero ambos sabemos que ella puede llegar a jugar sucio y jugársela a Tom. Por nada del mundo me gustaría que ella ganase así que ¿trato hecho?

-Trato hecho aunque yo no me preocuparía por Tom. Sigo creyendo que oculta algo-James empezó a recorrer la habitación palpando las paredes y los muebles. Era una habitación grande y por la forma en la que estaba decorada parecía ser la sala.

-Oh vamos, no puede ser que pienses eso solo porque no te ayudó a levantarte-Margaret inspecciono el sofá y la mesilla enfrente de ella.

-No fue solo eso. Desde siempre le he visto como hacía feos a varios alumnos, cosas que no pegan con su supuesta personalidad de chico bueno- James encontró una fotografía en una balda de una estantería. En la foto aparecían las espaldas en un hombre, una mujer y un niño. La mujer tenía el pelo rubio y sus rizos caían por la espalda de una forma desordenada. El hombre rodeaba con el brazo al niño y a la mujer. Tenía el pelo negro y corto, en cuanto al niño, este tenía el pelo del mismo color que el padre pero con los rizos de su madre.-Mira, he encontrado algo-le tendió la foto a Margaret.

-James deberías de dejar de espiar a Tom. A ver si se va a pensar que estés colado por él-dijo mientras observaba la foto- ¿Es la única foto que hay?

-Si, no hay nada más. Ni libros ni álbumes de fotos. ¿Crees que será de los antiguos dueños?

-No, si se supone que se llevaron todo, esto también se hubiesen llevado. Es una foto muy bonita- Margaret acaricio la foto.

-Pero hay algo que no me cuadra ¿Qué tiene que ver esta sala con lo que ponía en la nota?

-Ni idea aunque es posible que este sea nuestro verdadero sueño, un lugar que llenar con nuestros propios recuerdos-lo dijo casi como para si misma. James no quiso molestarla y la dejo con sus pensamientos.

Siguió dando vueltas a la habitación pero siguió sin encontrar salida alguna. La puerta por la que él había entrado había desaparecido y pasaba lo mismo con la de Margaret. Recordó la nota de la puerta _"piensa en lo que mas quieres en este mundo y adéntrate en la sala de los sueños". _¿Y si se trataba todo de un sueño'? Una ilusión como pasaba con el aspecto de la casa. Ese era el reto de esa habitación, querer salir de ella.

-¡Margaret!- James puso su mano sobre el hombro de Margaret arrancándole de sus pensamientos- Ya sé cual es la prueba, hay que desear salir de aquí de verdad- al ver la cara de incomprensión de ella se desesperó- la nota decía _"piensa en lo que mas quieres en este mundo y adéntrate en la sala de los sueños" _esta sala como tu has dicho es nuestro sueño, "tener un lugar que llenar con nuestros propios recuerdos".

-Y crees que al igual que el caserón esta habitación tiene un hechizo de ilusión, ¿no?

-Si-dijo asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Muy listo Potter- apuntó Margaret mientras sonreía y revisaba la sala una vez mas- Ahora solo hay que encontrar la forma de salir.

-Dame las manos-James alargo las suyas.

-¿¡Qué?- James le pillo por sorpresa, ¿Qué clase de broma era esa?- ¿Para que?

-Tranquila Mason, solo quiero intentar una cosa- James pensó que al igual que entro en la habitación podría salir de la misma haciendo lo mismo-Agárrame y cierra los ojos- Margaret finalmente aceptó aunque no muy convencida- ahora piensa en lo último que pensaste antes de entrar en esta habitación, concéntrate.

-Pero James…

-Shhh, céntrate.

Margaret se imagino las mismas cosas que al entrar hasta que llego a James. Notaba como el corazón le latía más rápido que nunca esperando que James no se diese cuenta. No sabía porque le ponía tan nerviosa estar con él en ese mismo instante cogiéndose las manos.

James al igual que Margaret pensó exactamente en lo mismo e incluso en ella. Notaba sus manos y lo suaves que eran. No le importaba no poder salir de esa habitación si podía estar así.

Ambos abrieron los ojos a la vez. Algo estaba pasando, la habitación empezó a cambiar hasta que se transformo en el mismo pasillo que las veces anteriores. Oyeron una voz al fondo del pasillo.

-¡TOM ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!- solo podía ser Susan. Luego una luz les cegó. No sabían que pasaba pero tras la primera vinieron muchas otras hasta que una dio a Margaret en la pierna. Se trataban de hechizos muy potentes. Cuando James oyó gritar a Margaret la sujetó. La herida que le había hecho el hechizo era muy dolorosa y le impedía caminar.

-¿Estas bien?-James estaba muy alarmado.

-¡No, me duele mucho!- Margaret trató de contener las lágrimas pero no pudo. James le ofreció su hombro y ella lo rechazo.

-¡Margaret, no puedes ni moverte, déjame que te ayude!- la agarró de la cintura y paso la mano de Margaret sobre sus hombros.

Con dificultad caminaron por el pasillo hasta que llegaron a donde se había encontrado Susan pero ya no estaba. Otra puerta los esperaba, la abrieron y esta vez en vez de entrar en otra habitación se encontraron frente a un traslador. Lo agarraron y tras girar James consiguió aterrizar con Margaret encima de él para que esta no sufriese ningún daño. A sus oídos llegaban los gritos de los alumnos, significaba que alguien había llegado.

Se levantaron e intentando correr se adentraron en el bosque siguiendo las mismas marca que al principio. Volvieron a oír gritos de júbilo, lo que significaba que el segundo ya había llegado. Se miraron por un instante y Margaret se soltó de él. James hizo amago de volver a agarrarla pero ella le detuvo.

-Si no te hubiese ayudado ahora mismo estaría allí. ¡Puede que incluso hubiese llegado primera! ¡Pero no, tuve que detenerme a ayudar al_ payaso_ del colegio!-James se sintió muy ofendido y se alejó un poco de Margaret. Esta se dio cuenta de que le había herido y lo miro con pena. James no hacía lo mismo, sus ojos estaban centrados en la hierba- James… lo siento, yo no quería decir eso…

-No, si querías y sabes que, tienes razón. He sido un estorbo para ti.

-No James, no es así. Si no fuese por ti no hubiese salido de aquella habitación y ni siquiera de aquella casa. Podrías haber aprovechado que estaba herida y haber huido y aun así me has ayudado. Y sigues aquí en vez de haberte ido cuando te he gritado… Lo siento, no me merezco tu ayuda- James se le acerco y le sujeto al barbilla obligándola a mirarle a sus ojos.

-No digas tonterías Mason, vamos agárrate- Margaret le obedeció- Sabes, lo bueno siempre se hace de rogar- sonrió y ayudo a Margaret a levantarse.

No tardaron mucho en llegar y cuando lo hicieron los alumnos gritaron como habían hecho con los anteriores concursantes. Tom se encontraba junto a Slughron, tenía unos cuantos arañazos pero menos que Susan, que con cara de pocos amigos estaba junto a Hagrid. Los profesores al ver la herida de Margaret la llevaron al hospital de inmediato dejando al resto.

-Potter ¿que ha pasado? ¿Porqué tiene la señorita Mason una herida en al pierna?- preguntó la directora de modo que solo él le oía.

-No sé muy bien por qué. Estábamos en la casa cuando alguien empezó a lanzar hechizos y uno de ellos le dio en la pierna.

-Bueno Potter has demostrado ser muy considerado ayudándole a llegar hasta aquí pero lamentablemente eso no ha servido de mucho- MacGonagall le dio una palmadita en la espalda y sonrió con pesar al igual que James- Vete a reunirte con el resto para que pueda decir los resultados.

James se acercó a Susan y a Tom. Tom estaba sonriente mientras que Susan no paraba de mirarle de forma venenosa.

-¿Qué pasa Susan acaso te han dado a probar de tu propia medicina?-dijo James en tono de burla.

-Cállate Potter. Veo que tu y tu amiguita no sabéis quedaros de pie- James hizo amago de sacar su varita y hacerle callar pero consiguió contenerse- Ese maldito Tom, me las va a pagar. Yo voy a ganar así que mas te vale mantenerte alejado.

-Si muy bien… oye, ¿Qué ha pasado ahí dentro? ¿a que vinieron todo esos hechizos?

-A que Tom me la jugó. Sabes Potter puede sé que piensas que yo soy tu mayor problema, pero no es así. Aunque si lo haces, mejor para mi la verdad.

-Créeme, yo tampoco me fio de Tom. Sé que oculta algo.

-Vaya, no eres tan estúpido como habría creído- dijo Susan con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Ni tu tan mala pécora- comentó James devolviéndole la puya.

Antes de que Susan pudiese replicar McGonagall anunció los resultados.

-¡Muy bien silencio! Como ya habéis visto Tom lidera ahora mismo la competición- los alumnos de Hufflepuff rompieron en aplausos- Susan es segunda- esta vez fueron los de Slytherin los que aplaudieron- y James y Margaret deberían de compartir el último lugar pero como la señorita Mason ha pedido debido a la consideración que ha tenido el señor Potter en ayudarla él será el tercero y ella la cuarta- los de Gryffindor aplaudieron.

-Pero profesora…-James trató de replicar, no era justo Margaret le había ayudado antes.

-No, Potter ya no hay vuelta atrás. ¡Y ahora todos al castillo!

Todos los alumnos fueron al castillo, los participantes debían ir primero para descansar pero antes de irse ellos sus amigos les felicitaron. Hope tras felicitar a James fue a donde Tom. Scorpious ya se había ido donde Susan. James se vio rodeado por toda su familia y nada mas ver a sus hermanos los abrazó con fuerza.

-¿Te pasa algo hermano?- dijo Lily.

-Nada, que me alegra veros. Albus, Rose, ¿podría hablar con vosotros antes de irme?- Rose y Albus se acercaron preocupados.

-¿Qué pasa James?-dijo Albus- Estas muy raro.

-Mirar ahora solo os puedo decir que no os fieis de Tom. Ahora no puedo deciros más pero mañana hablamos, le haremos una visita a Margaret- nada mas acabar James se alejó con Susan y Tom hacia el castillo.

-¿De que esta hablando?-dijo Rose con cara de estupefacción.

-No tengo ni idea pero lo mejor es que no le digamos nada a Hope hasta que no lo sepamos, ¿Vale?

-Vale- Hope se acercó a ellos junto con Scorpious.

-Bueno, no sé que decir. Que Tom haya ganado me ha sorprendido.

-A ti y a todos-dijo Scorpious con calma

-¿A que te refieres?-preguntó Hope algo ofendida por la forma en la que lo había dicho.

-Pues a que según Susan Tom no es tan bueno como dice- Hope lo miro sorprendida y enfadada.

-Ah y como lo ha dicho Susan es cierto, ¿no? Está claro que es que tiene envidia ¿a que si chicos?- pregunto mirando a Rose y Albus, al ver que no respondían Hope se ofendió aun mas- Oh venga, ¿ahora le vais a creer a ella? ¡Esto es lo que me faltaba!- Hope se fue algo enfadada.

-¡Hope vuelve!- grito Albus pero fue inútil, Hope no se dio la vuelta- Estarás contento Scorpious. Ahora esta enfadada.

-Yo no he sido el que me he quedado callado- respondió Scorpious. James hizo amago de contestar pero Rose le paró.

-Ninguno hemos hecho bien- dijo Rose a su pesar.

-¿Entonces estáis de acuerdo conmigo?

-Si, hay que tener cuidado con Tom. James nos ha dicho que hablaremos sobre lo ocurrido con Tom-dijo Rose.

-Susan me ha dicho lo mismo. Oye, ¿y si cuando nos lo cuenten lo compartimos? Así podremos avisar a Hope. ¿Qué me decís, trato hecho?- Scorpious ofreció su mano.

-Trato hecho- dijeron los dos a la vez aceptando su mano.

-Entonces, delante de Hope seremos "amigos" y en cuanto sepamos algo de Tom se lo comentamos. Pero hasta entonces mejor estar callados-dijo Albus.

-¿No tenéis miedo de que os relacionen con un sucio Malfoy?-dijo Scorpious de forma mezquina.

-Cállate Malfoy- dijo Albus.

-Sabes Scorpious por tu falta de comprensión nunca llegaras a ser el mas listo de nuestro curso- dijo Rose con tranquilidad. Albus y Scorpious miraron sorprendidos.

-Vaya Weasley si que has cambiado. ¿Ya no te arrastras tras de mi?- A Scorpious le gustaba la nueva faceta de Rose.

-Como decía, que poco comprendes. Yo siempre he sido así. Y tranquilo, no te voy a perseguir como tu querida Susan. No me va eso de _arrastrarme_.

-Touché.

-Dejarlo ya y volvamos al comedor.

Albus y Rose se fueron con su familia y Scorpious encontró a algunos Slytherins para hacerle compañía.

* * *

Nota: Al final he conseguido acabarlo en un tiempo record :) Espero que lo hayaís disfrutado. Si tengo suerte podré acabar el siguiente para la semana que viene antes de irme para unas tres semanas o mas.


	16. Chapter 16

_Nota: ¡Hola! Bueno aquí esta el capitulo completo. Espero que lo disfrutéis._

**Planes **

Al día siguiente Rose, Albus y Scorpius quedaron en encontrarse en las escaleras para hablar sobre lo ocurrido el día anterior, en la prueba. El plan era descubrir todo lo posible sobre Tom y a su vez ocultárselo a Hope hasta estar seguros de lo que pasaba. Albus y Rose quedaron con James para ir a visitar a Margaret a la enfermería mientras Scorpious y Susan lo hablaban en la biblioteca. Hope aun seguía algo mosqueada con ellos así que, al ver que el tiempo acompañaba su mal humor, decidió ir al lago para relajarse.

_Rose y Albus_

En la enfermería solo se encontraba Margaret y junto a ella James. Este le agarraba de la mano y la miraba con preocupación. Ella aun seguía dormida, al parecer Margaret había tenido una mala noche ya que la herida de la pierna era más profunda de lo que se esperaban. El hechizo que le alcanzó aun era desconocido y James se encontraba algo frustrado por ello. Por la noche Rose no pudo ir a visitarla pero, al ser sábado y no tener clase, James quedo con ella y con Albus en ir a primera hora. James llegó antes que ellos y la enfermera le dijo que lo mejor era que Margaret descansase pero el asunto que se traían entre manos era muy importante así que decidió esperar a su hermano y a su prima a despertarla. Cuando llegaron no dudo en hacerlo aun aferrando su mano.

-Margaret, despierta. Soy yo James, es muy importante- dijo casi en un susurro.

Margaret poco a poco se fue despertando y cuando se dio cuenta en donde estaba y con quien trato de incorporarse. James al ver sus intenciones le ayudó a levantarse.

-Hola chicos, ¿Qué hacéis aquí?- pregunto algo confundida.

-Queremos hablarte de algo muy importante. Se trata de Tom y de todo lo que ocurrió ayer en la prueba- respondió Albus. Si Tom se traía algo entre manos él era el primero en querer saberlo. Había algo en él que no le agradaba, aparte de la cantidad de tiempo que pasaba con Hope.

-Si, pero primero queremos saber que tal estas- agregó Rose algo preocupada. Margaret estaba muy pálida, más que de costumbre, tenía unas grandes ojeras y sus rizos estaban totalmente desechos.

-Pues hombre, he tenido días mejores- formo una sonrisa algo débil que desapareció rápidamente al darse cuenta de que era la mano de James la que aún sujetaba. Ella la soltó rápidamente y tanto Rose como Albus hicieron como si no se hubiesen dado cuenta. Si alguna vez esos dos salían juntos serían una pareja de lo mas extraña.

-Me imagino, siento que estés así- comento Rose

-No es tu culpa Rose. No todo es tu culpa- Margaret le guiño- Bueno, qué era eso tan importante que no podía esperar a que recobrase algo de sueño.

-Es sobre Tom. Y antes de que me interrumpas escucha por favor- dijo James al ver que Margaret se disponía a hablar- No soy el único que vio algo raro en él ayer. Al parecer se la jugo a Susan y por mucho que eso me alegrase también me extraña. Ese no suele ser su comportamiento. Al volver los tres tras la prueba Tom se hallaba distante, diferente. Susan me comentó como Tom pareció transformarse en otra persona durante la prueba tal y como hizo cuando se encontró conmigo. Cuando me vio en el suelo no trato de ayudarme, se aprovechó de mi situación y me adelanto. Hizo lo mismo con ella, aprovechó un momento de debilidad de ella y luego la ataco.

-James, te repito que Tom hizo algo totalmente normal en tu caso. Cualquiera lo hubiese hecho.

-Pero tú no, tú te quedaste y me ayudaste- repitió James una vez más.

-Si, pero si lo hubiese pensado detenidamente seguramente te hubiese dejado ahí. Como hizo Tom. Y en cuanto a Susan, ¿desde cuando podemos fiarnos de ella?

-Puede que tengas razón con respecto a Susan pero yo confío en mi hermano. Si dice que Tom esta escondiendo algo yo confío en él. ¿Y tu Rose?

-Creo que por investigar no perdemos nada. Además la siguiente prueba no es hasta después de navidad así que hay tiempo- comentó Rose.

-Está bien. Discretamente podemos investigarle pero sin que se note. Y si no encontramos nada lo dejamos pasar. ¿Vale?- Margaret al final se rindió.

-Vale-dijeron los tres a la vez.

-Scorpius esta dispuesto a ayudarnos y creo que Susan también- comento Albus.

-Si, necesitaremos su ayuda. ¿Y que hay de Hope?- pregunto James

-No ella es mejor que no sepa nada. Ayer se molestó cuando se lo comentamos. Son muy _amigos_- respondió Albus recordando la cara de decepción que puso Hope.

-Entonces tenemos hasta Navidad para averiguar algo- aportó Margaret.

-¿Tenemos? Tú te tienes que quedar aquí para descansar. Pero tranquila nos turnaremos para venir a verte- dijo James de forma jocosa.

-Que considerado James- Margaret le siguió la broma

-Como siempre Margaret. Un placer- concluyó James.

-Vosotros dos siempre igual- dijo Rose.

-Bueno tenemos que irnos. Rose y yo hemos quedado con Scorpius en cinco minutos. Recupérate.

-Si, Recupérate. James ya puedes cuidarla- Rose y Albus rieron mientras se alejaban de la habitación dejando a Margaret y a James algo desconcertados y avergonzados.

Recorrieron el pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras. Una vez allí se desplazaron a toda prisa hacía la biblioteca. Llegaron exactamente en cinco minutos y Scorpious ya se encontraba allí. Parecía algo tenso. Al oír sus pasos se dio la vuelta y con un gesto de aprobación los guio hasta una mesa.

_Scorpius_

Susan no tardó en aparecer por la puerta de la biblioteca. Cuando lo vio sonrió y se acercó a paso ligero. Al llegar a él se inclinó y le besó, un beso suave y delicado. Ambos sonrieron y Susan tomó asiento al lado de él.

-¿Qué tal te encuentras?

-Algo cansada pero bien. Bueno, ¿qué era eso tan importante?- Scorpius le había mandado una nota por medio de uno de los alumnos de Slytherin diciendo que necesitaba verla urgentemente. Indicando la hora y lugar de su encuentro- No has sido muy discreto con la nota-le recriminó Susan.

-No había otra forma de hacerlo además, como mucho se pensarán que quería hablar contigo sobre la prueba que es precisamente lo que quiero hacer.

-Vaya y yo que esperaba una cita romántica-dijo Susan con voz inocente. Scorpius rio y le cogió de la mano. Era fría pero suave, se preguntó como sería la de Rose. Seguramente cálida, como el color de su cabello, y con algún corte, no parecía ser el tipo de chica que se preocupaba por su aspecto. Si se arreglase sería aun más guapa como lo eran tanto su prima Roxanne como su otra prima, Lily. Intentó quitársela de la cabeza con una sacudida.

-Me preocupaste con lo de Tom. Cuéntame que te hizo- A pesar de su sonrisa el resto de la cara de Scorpius era firme. Ahora estaba centrado en lo que era importante, lo ocurrido con Tom.

-No fue gran cosa, olvida a ese patético Hufflepuff- Susan no se sentía cómoda recordando el ridículo que había hecho.

-Susan es importante…-Scorpius empezaba a perder la paciencia.

-¿Por qué?- Susan se sentía algo irritada.

-Porque si lo sé te podré ayudar a superarle en la siguiente prueba.

-Está bien-Susan hizo una pausa- Tras llegar al caserón en el que nos dejaron los trasladores y superar varias pruebas que me propusieron algunas habitaciones llegué a una que estaba a oscuras. En la nota que estaba pegada en la puerta ponía: "nuestros miedos no son mas que oscuridad, ¿Cómo se sale de ella?". Así que, como te he dicho antes, no podía ver nada. Pero de repente mi visión cambio, me encontraba en una especie de juzgado. La directora presidía la sala y los profesores eran el jurado junto con varios padres de alumnos. Yo estaba siendo acusada de ser una seguidora de Voldemort y a pesar de que la sala estaba llena de gente me sentía sola, una ola de frío me recorría todo el cuerpo. Tenía una fuerte sensación de tristeza, algo que me impulsaba a usar la varita contra mi misma. Aunque intente controlarme el pánico me pudo y me deje llevar, levante la varita-Un temblor recorrió el cuerpo de Susan. Scorpius sujeto con mayor fuerza su mano en un intento de tranquilizarla. Susan continuó hablando- y justo cuando estaba decidida a hacerme algún tipo de daño recordé lo que ponía en la nota.:"¿Cómo se sale de _ella_?" Se refería a la oscuridad, salimos de ella cuando hay luz. La mayor luz que podía necesitar en esos momentos era la de la felicidad así que intenté convocar un patronus. Cuando intente hacerlo pude ver lo que me hacía sentirme tan trise, eran los dementore. Tras unos cuantos intentos presa del pánico, lo conseguí, había salido de aquella escena y ahora me encontraba en el pasillo. No lo oí llegar hasta que fue demasiado tarde, alguien me había echado un hechizo pero se escondía en la sombras y no lo podía ver. Vi una sombra alejarse por el pasillo corrí hasta casi el final hasta que le oí._ "Susan he visto tus miedos y pienso aprovecharlos ¿Es que crees que has salido de tu pesadilla_?" La voz era fría y aguda_. _Me asuste así que retrocedí hasta quedarme pegada a la pared. La figura se movía, me estaba lanzando hechizos. Unos cuantos me dieron pero pude usar el conjuro protego antes del que alcanzó a Margaret me diera. No se cual era pero fue tan potente que rebotó y salió despedido por el pasillo. Fue entonces cuando vi que se trataba de Tom. Salió corriendo antes de que se la pudiese devolver- dijo Susan con ira en la voz. Sin darse cuenta había cerrado el puño de la otra mano durante su historia.

-¿Cómo es que no reconociste su voz?- Scorpius había estado escuchando a su relato sin dar crédito. ¿De verdad era el mismo Tom que conocía? Era imposible que Susan se inventase esa historia solo por venganza, era retorcida pero mientras lo contaba se podía ver el miedo y la ira reflejados en sus ojos.

-Porque no era la suya, supongo que uso su varita para modificarla. Era una voz escalofriante- unas lagrimas comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas, Scorpius se las seco y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Tranquila, pienso aclarar todo esto- dijo mientras le daba otro beso, esta vez, en la frente. No quiso comentarle que Rose y Albus le iban a ayudar a hacerlo. Se hubiese puesto furiosa si él se acercaba a Rose aunque fuera para ayudarla.

-Gracias. Será mejor que me vaya a mi habitación, no me encuentro muy bien- Susan se levantó, le dio un beso y sin esperar a que Scorpius le acompañará se alejó.

Este se quedó esperando a Albus y a Rose. No tardaron mucho en aparecer, fueron puntuales, y cuando lo hicieron los guio hacia la misma mesa en donde había estados entado junto con Susan.

_Hope_

Hacía algo de frío y el cielo estaba completamente nublado, algo que Hope agradeció. El resto de Hogwarts se encontraba dentro del castillo por ello así que el Lago estaría desierto. No tardo en legar y como se esperaba, el Lago se encontraba vacío. Una brisa acarició sus cabellos algo que llego a calmarle. Se encontraba a un algo furiosa con sus amigos por las acusaciones que hicieron sobre Tom. No podía creer que sus amigos fueran capaces de inventarse semejante mentira solo por los celos que sentían por haber perdido. Pero ahora se encontraba en su santuario y lo que le atraía a este lugar era precisamente la forma en que llegaba a tranquilizarse cuando estaba allí. Podía ser por la brisa, por el olor del agua o simplemente porque el mar suponía libertad para ella. Decidió que era el momento perfecto para meterse al agua así que se quito las bailarinas y poco a poco fue metiendo los pies remangándose los pantalones vaqueros que llevaba. Se detuvo unos segundos para respirar hondo y justo cuando iba a continuar una voz la llamó.

-Hope ¿Qué haces?- la voz se encontraba a sus espaldas.

Maldiciendo para sus adentros Hope se dio la vuelta lentamente hasta encontrarse con el dueño de la voz. Un chico alto, moreno con el pelo castaño algo alborotado y enfundado en unos vaqueros y sudadera. Se trataba de Tom.

-Hola Tom- Hope forzó una sonrisa- Solo estaba metiendo los pies en el agua.

-Pues con este tiempo te vas a enfriar, venga sal que me gustaría hablar contigo-Tom tendió su mano. Hope la tomo de mala gana.

-Bueno, ¿de qué querías hablarme?- pregunto ella mientras recogía sus bailarinas y se sentaba en una roca cercana.

-Es sobre la prueba- respondió Tom con las manos en los bolsillos y situándose frente a ella mientras Hope se calzaba. La expresión de Hope, la cual él no podía advertir porque ella se encontraba agachada, cambio de golpe. ¿Es que le iba a confesar algo o le iba a recriminar el comportamiento de sus amigos?- Quería que vinieses a la fiesta que van a celebrar mis amigos por la victoria. Es dentro de media hora en el embarcadero. Va haber bebida, comida y productos de la marca Weasley-Tom ofreció su mejor sonrisa, esa que tanto gustaba a todas las chicas.

-¿Ahora…? La verdad es que no me apetece mucho. Estaba bastante a gusto aquí, sola…-a Tom le cambio el gesto, por un momento pareció enfadado pero al segundo se volvió preocupado.

-Venga Hope, no me puedes fallar. Eres mi guardiana sin ti no lo habría conseguido-Tom la cogió de las manos levantándola- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Pareces preocupada-Tom le acariciaba las manos mientras le miraba a los ojos, cosa que le ponía nerviosa. No sabía si se lo debía decir o no. Eran sus amigos y no quería traicionarlos pero por otra parte su deber era ayudarlo y en ese momento no quería mentirle.

-No es nada, solo una pequeña pelea que he tenido con Albus. Rose y Scorpius- no le estaba mintiendo, se repetía a si misma, solo le estoy ocultando cierta información.

-¿De qué se trata? Algo tan pequeño no puede llevarte a querer estar sola y parecer tan enfada- ¿es que tanto se le notaba? Tom seguía haciendo círculos en sus manos con su pulgar, algo que hacía muy difícil el resistirse.

-Simplemente no han aceptado su derrota pero no ha sido nada más que unas palabras. No a pasado nada que no pueda arreglarse, tranquilo-Tom sonrió.

-Entonces puedes venir. Me gustaría mucho que me acompañases- antes de que Hope pudiera volver a negarse Tom volvió a hablar-No iras a estropearme la fiesta, ¿no, Hope?

-Esta bien…-finalmente se rindió- pero si decido irme antes de que acabe, me dejaras irme, ¿vale?- dijo Hope de forma jocosa.

-Prometido-Tom sonrió le tomo de la mano y juntos emprendieron el camino hacia el embarcadero.

_Nota: En el siguiente capitulo Scorpius se acercará a un mas a Rose y a Albus. Además escribiré sobre la fiesta._


	17. Chapter 17

**Él no**

Rose y Albus tomaron asiento frente a Scorpius. La tensión era palpable en el ambiente. Scorpius sentado muy rígido pero algo encorvado, entrelazo sus manos mirando a ambos Weasleys con una mirada severa y llena de curiosidad. Albus, al contrario que Scorpius, parecía más relajado, sentado de forma que parecía estar casi en el suelo, pero se mantenía en alerta por si era necesario salir de allí antes de querer darle un puñetazo al chico que rompió el corazón de su prima. Por último, Rose, como siempre, mantenía su postura recta como la de una niña buena. A ninguno de ellos le apetecía encontrarse en la situación de tener que compartir tiempo con los otros pero Hope era su amiga y los amigos como la familia lo eran todo.

-Y bien, ¿Qué habéis averiguado?- Scorpius fue el primero en hablar, su postura seguía igual de tensa y el tono en su voz no reflejaba sentimiento alguno.

-Sabemos que Susan se la jugó a Albus al principio de la carrera- Albus respondió desafiante necesitaba desahogarse con él - y que por culpa de ello Tom le adelantó. Lo cual fue lo que le extraño a mi hermano. Siendo Tom como era debería de haberse parado y ayudado.

-Vaya, si que iba en serio eso de ser solo _amigos_ delante de Hope. No llevamos ni un minuto juntos y ya me estáis atacando-Albus se empezó a ponerse rojo de rabia. Nunca perdía los nervios pero este año ya había tenido bastante con él. Scorpius formo una sonrisa irónica. Le divertía ver como Albus perdía su compostura pero le extraño ver como Rose seguía con la mirada fija en él y sin inmutarse.

-¡No te hemos atacado, te hemos contado lo que sabemos sobre Tom!- la voz de Albus resonó por toda la biblioteca, afortunadamente vacía. Pero aun así la bibliotecaria le miro con mala cara y cuando estuvo apunto de levantarse vio que Rose agarraba del brazo a Albus y le hacía bajar la voz.

-Shh… Albus, estamos en una biblioteca baja la voz. Lo siento- se disculpó por su primo- Scorpius-dijo volviendo la mirada hacía él- no te hemos atacado, ni a ti ni a Susan. Solo te hemos informado de lo que ocurrió y causalmente Susan estaba implicada. Si no fuese por ello puede que no supiésemos nada del raro comportamiento de Tom.

-No le estarás defendiendo ¿no Rose?- Albus se incorporó volviéndose hacía su prima, parecía algo ofendido. Susan se la había jugado a su hermano de forma sucia y no pretendía perdonárselo.

-No, creo que estuvo mal pero si no lo hubiese llegado a hacer puede que Tom no hubiese actuado de una manera tan rara con James-Rose se giró para mirar a su primo.

-Puede que tengas razón…- Albus bajo la cabeza lo cual hizo que Rose riera. Ella le dio un golpe cariñoso en el hombro que hizo sonreír a Albus.

Scorpius los miraba fascinado, nunca había visto a Rose y a Albus estar en desacuerdo. Llegaba hasta a tener celos de la relación que ambos compartían. Él no tenía ningún hermano ni familiar de su edad lo cual no le había importado hasta este año. Pensaba que la relación mas aproximada que había tenido a ello era la que compartía con Hope. Dejo escapar la oportunidad de compartir eso mismo con Albus y con Rose. Sabía que había hecho bien pero aun seguía durmiéndose viendo la cara de Rose llena de decepción y tristeza como una pesadilla que no le abandonaría. Sabía todo el daño que le había causado y no iba a dejar que Tom le hiciese lo mismo a Hope.

-Bueno, quizás os interese lo que he averiguado yo-Ambos se giraron para prestar atención. Sus rostros estaban serios- Vuestras sospechas sobre Tom son ciertas, aunque no haya pruebas contundentes no es tal y como dice ser-Scorpius hizo una pausa dramática.

-Venga, dinos ya lo que paso. Ni se te ocurra hacerte de rogar-protestó Albus.

-Ja,ja,ja. Solo quería disfrutar un poco de este momento. ¿Acaso no puedo?-dijo Scorpius con sarcasmo. A continuación les relato la historia que Susan le había contado hace unas escasas horas.

Ambos primos se mantuvieron en silencio mientras escuchaban la historia de Scorpius. Rose se sentía horrorizada, ¿de verdad era así Tom? O ¿Susan había mentido? Si era así realmente era retorcida pero a medida que la historia avanzaba le parecía menos probable que Susan fuese capaz de ello. Además, según su primo había algo oscuro en Tom, como un secreto. Albus se quedó rígido con la historia y profundamente lleno de odio. Su primo tenía razón, Tom ocultaba algo, no era el simple deseo de ganar, había llevado una mascara todos estos años. La imagen de Hope situándose al lado de Tom cuando este le eligió como guardiana le vino a la cabeza. Puede que Hope estuviese en peligro ya fuese parte de su plan o no. Se levantó tan bruscamente que la silla calló al suelo y tanto Rose como Scorpius se sobresaltaron.

-Albus ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Rose.

-Es Hope-respondió él sin quitar la vista de la entrada a la biblioteca.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?-Scorpius arqueo una ceja.

-Por lo que has contado, si Tom es la voz que Susan escuchó, planea algo. ¿Y no os parece curioso que escogiese a Hope para ser su guardiana?

-¿Crees que va a utilizar a Hope?-Rose jugueteó con su manos sin dejar de mirarlas como solía hacer cuando estaba preocupada. Por otra parte, Scorpius, vio lo preocupado que estaba Albus y no pudo evitar pensar que era así como debía de haber reaccionado él cuando Susan le había contado todo lo ocurrido. Si, es cierto que se mostró enfadado pero no tanto como debería. Tendría que sentir ira hacia Tom por haber jugado con ella. No podía evitar preguntarse si su reacción habría sido la correcta tratándose de Rose. Cuando él le hizo daño solo quiso herirse a si mismo, castigarse de la por forma posible aunque no lo hizo y eso le comía por dentro. Todo esto le hacía sentirse frustrado y necesitaba pagarlo con alguien.

-Albus, ¿qué puede tener Hope que él quiera? Salvo esa especie de magnetismo mágico que atrae a todo el mundo- Albus lo miró sorprendido. Sabía que no era el único en notarlo pero le pareció curioso que Scorpius lo aceptase con tanta calma. En cuanto a él, ya había captado su objetivo- ¿Qué? Vamos Albus, no me mires así. Todos sabemos que Hope tiene algo especial. No sé lo que es pero tampoco creo que sea algo que Tom vaya a necesitar. Quizás solamente se sienta atraído por ella tanto como tu- Scorpius sonrió, sabía que había molestado a Albus.

-¿Qué dices?-la voz de Albus casi era inaudible. No podía haber escuchado bien.

-Oh vamos, ¿ahora vas a hacerte el loco? Sé que te sientes atraído a ella y a juzgar por tu aspecto tienes dudas de si el resto nos sentimos iguales- Rose fulminó con la mirada a Scorpius. ¿Por qué le divertía tanto aquello? Estuvo apunto de mandarle callar pero ella también tenía curiosidad por saber si él se sentía igual de atraído por Hope. Albus en cambio cerró los puños bien fuerte conteniéndose de arrearle un puñetazo- Tranquilo, no es así. Si es cierto que tiene algo llamativo pero no siento algo por ella. Es mi amiga. Pero aun así lo tienes difícil. Tom te lleva la delantera- la sonrisa que Scorpius tenía pronto desapareció cuando Albus le propinó un puñetazo. Rose corrió a contener a su primo, sus rizos naranjas como el fuego cubrieron todo el campo de visión de Scorpius por unos instantes.

Cuando Albus se encontró con los brazos de Rose intentando sujetarlo se negó a forcejear. Ver que Scorpius se encontraba en el suelo no le había supuesto ningún alivio. Pensaba que desahogarse con él le tranquilizaría pero no fue así. Había conseguido que perdiese la paciencia cosa que nadie antes había conseguido. No sabía lo que le pasaba, este no era él. Algo había cambiado este año. Además a quien quería dañar era a Tom. Si se acercaba a Hope de alguna forma no sabría si con un puñetazo bastaría.

Su prima estaba nerviosa, tuvieron suerte de que la bibliotecaria se ausentase en ese momento y no le fuese a pasar nada a su primo. Scorpius se lo había hecho a posta, quería divertirse un rato y ella no había hecho nada por pararlo. Aunque tampoco se imaginaba que Albus reaccionaría de esa forma. Este comportamiento no era normal en él. Tras unos minutos, cuando Albus se hubo calmado, lo soltó. Se quedó mirando a Scorpius sin poder evitar querer ir hacía él y ayudarle a levantarse. Pero se obligó a quedarse donde estaba recordando lo que él le había hecho. Tenía que recordar el dolor que le causo y evitar sentir lastima por él pero no lo consiguió. Sabía que la vida de Scorpius había sido muy difícil y que por ello no quería complicarla más con su amistad.

Scorpius, tendido en el suelo, noto el sabor a sangre en su boca. No creía que Albus pudiese haber reaccionado de aquella manera. Ahora no solo sentía el dolor de la herida que tenía cerca de la boca, sino también la de haber herido a alguien inocente. Albus no tenía la culpa de que como se sentía.

-Lo siento-Albus tendió su mano para ayudar a Scorpius a levantarse. Este la acepto.

-No te tienes que disculpar-desvió su mirada hacía Rose-estamos en paz- Scorpius sonrió y volvió a mirar a Albus. Rose pareció sorprendida y aliviada. Albus asintió y sin necesidad de palabras aceptaron no volver a sacar ese tema.

-Entonces, tu también estas con nosotros. Vamos ha descubrir que oculta Tom- declaró Rose.

-¿Cómo aliados?-Scorpius lo dijo irónicamente.

-No, como amigos. Sera mejor que vayamos a donde Hope a pedirle disculpas-terminó Albus.

Tom y Hope recorrieron todos los jardines para llegar al embarcadero. Este se encontraba en la otra punta del colegio. Hope creyó que el sitio era algo pequeño y un sitio extraño en el que celebrar una fiesta pero al llegar se encontró con todos los invitados en los alrededores de el embarcadero, en la hierba y algunos hasta bañándose en el agua. Había buena música, bebidas, mucho ruido y un buen ambiente. Todo el mundo parecía divertirse.

Hope seguía a Tom, el cual aun no había soltado su mano, y cuando este hizo aparición en los primeros escalones todos los invitados a la fiesta se volvieron para verle y callaron. Probablemente porque este continuaba agarrando a Hope y Bridget, la chica que estaba loca por Tom, estaba allí. El silencio se prolongo hasta que ambos habían bajado todas las escaleras. Entonces un amigo de Tom, Ben un chico algo bajito y delgadito, se les acercó, puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Tom y dijo:

-¡Un aplauso por nuestro campeón Tom, que ha dejado a Susan y al resto de esos creídos por el suelo! ¡Qué sepan como nos las gastamos los de Huffelpuff! ¡Bueno, perdón al resto de las casas pero es que somos los mejores, que se le va a hacer!- Los invitados a la fiesta no solo eran de Hufflepuff, había algunos de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw. Amigos de Tom supuso Hope que aunque su casa hubiese perdido se alegraban por su amigo, no como los suyos recordó ella.

Todos los allí presentes siguieron con sus aplausos y sus gritos de felicitaciones. Hope advirtió que Bridget continuaba seria con su vista fija en ella. Tom soltó finalmente la mano de Hope y se perdió entre el gentío con Ben dejándola sola. Tragó saliva y se dirigió hacia donde las bebidas evitando hacer contacto visual con Bridget.

De camino a la mesa de las bebidas unos cuantos le felicitaron por ayudar a Tom aunque ella realmente no había hecho nada, se limitaba a decir gracias y ofrecer su mejor sonrisa con la intención de poder irse lo antes posible. Su enfado con sus amigos aun seguía molestándola así que beber un poco le haría bien para olvidar. Cogió un poco de ponche, que olía a alcohol, y se colocó en la esquina de la mesa lejos de la gente. La música estaba alta, la había oído nada mas llegar a la torre del reloj, pero por lo que parecía no lo suficiente como para que los profesores los descubriesen allí. Si lo llegaban a hacer iban a meterse en serios problemas, no solo por hacer una fiesta sin autorización, sino por las bebidas alcohólicas y la falta de respeto hacía el lugar.

-Hola-era Ben, se había acercado tan sigilosamente que Hope no se había dado cuenta- ¿Cansada ya de la fiesta?-bromeó.

-No, es solo que no conozco realmente a nadie- Hope se percató de que no había alumnos de su curso. Pero claro, Tom era un curso mayor que ella así que era normal que allí solo se encontrasen los de su edad.

-Pues deja que te presente a alguno. ¿Ves ese de ahí?-pregunto señalando a un chico alto, de pelo negro y piel morena- Pues ese tío es una maquina, puede pasarte las respuestas a cualquier examen.

-¿No se supone que los exámenes están encantados de forma que sea imposible copiarlos?

-No me preguntes como lo hace pero créeme, es de fiar-dijo acompañándolo con una sonrisa- y yo me acabo de acordar de que necesito su ayuda. ¿No sé si me entiendes?- dijo levantando una ceja.

-¿Qué? No…-Hope estaba confundía. ¿Le había interpretado bien? Ben rio y, tras una palmadita en el hombro, se fue.

Estar rodeada de tanta gente divirtiéndose no contentaba mucho a Hope, quería largarse pero tampoco le quería hacer ningún feo a Tom. Ella era su guardiana tenía que quedarse, celebrarlo con él. Finalmente decidió que si al cabo de unos 20 minutos no veía a Tom se iría. Durante esos minutos Hope presenció una pelea entre un chico y una chica, ella aseguraba haberle visto mirando a otra el escote mientras que él decía que solo miraba el colgante que llevaba, a Ben coqueteando con el chico de los exámenes y a un alumno de Gryffindor vomitando, un poco pronto para estar ya mal pensó Hope. Pero ni rastro de Tom. Espero unos minutos más antes de irse. Dejó el baso en la mesa y cuando se dio la vuelta se encontró con una chica a escasos centímetros de su cara. Sobresaltada, Hope dio un pequeño salto y la figura rio. No era una desconocida, era Bridget. Su pelo estaba alborotado y su aliento apestaba a alcohol.

-¿Qué pasa Miller, te he asustado?- Bridget arrastraba la "s"-No era mi intención-rio. La ironía en su voz estaba muy presente. Sus ojos reflejaban el odio que sentía hacia ella- ¿Ya te ibas? La chica del fantástico Tom nos quiere abandonar ¿tan aburridos somos?-bloqueaba el paso a Hope.

-Bridget déjame pasar-la voz y mirada de Hope eran firmes. La sonrisa en la cara de Bridget y cualquier gesto de amabilidad, por mínimo que fuese, desapareció al instante.

-¿Es que no te apetece celebrar como Tom te a escogido a ti en vez de a mi? Como me has dejado en ridículo delante de todo el colegio- El dolor y el odio estaban mezclados en la voz de Bridget. Hope la apartó con la mano con la intención de poder irse de allí sin montar ninguna escena. Cuando se dirigía hacía la multitud una mano la garro por la muñeca. Era Bridget-Tú no te vas de aquí-apretó la mano con la intención de hacer daño a Hope.

-Bridget suéltame, estas borracha no sabes lo que haces. Mañana te vas a arrepentir de todo esto-dijo casi suplicante.

-No, soy consciente de lo que hago y créeme, voy a disfrutar haciéndote daño- saco su varita pero antes de poder pronunciar palabra esta salió volando hacia tras. La música había parado y todo el mundo permanecía en silencio mirándolas. Bridget abrió los ojos de par en par.

-Bridget ¿qué haces?- la vos sonó a espaldas de Hope. Era Tom-Déjala en paz- se situó al lado de Hope.

-Como no. Tom cuidando de su princesita- Bridget soltó cada palabra con veneno-Antes era a mi a quien protegía, pero claro, me ha sustituido por alguien que ¿cómo dijisteis? A si, "que tiene una rareza que hace que quieras estar con ella" En otras palabras, que si te quieren es porque ocultas algo. Todos sabemos que lo haces, consigues que nos fijemos en ti aunque no sepamos la razón de ello. Esta claro que no eres una veela así que ni idea de porque eres un bicho raro-sonrió maliciosamente. Hope se volvió para mirar a Tom con la duda en sus ojos. ¿De verdad lo único que quería de ella averiguar cual era su secreto? Puede que sus amigos no estuviesen tan equivocados después de todo. Tom había estando mirando a Bridget con odio en sus ojos pero cuando le devolvió la mirada a Hope ella solo veía tristeza en ella.

-Hope yo…- los ojos de ella se llenaron de lagrimas y antes de que Tom pudiese continuar hablando se fue corriendo, sin rumbo.

Esperó que alguien intentase evitar que se fuera pero todo el mundo se apartaba y la miraba con una mezcla de intriga y vergüenza en sus ojos. Tom siguió donde estaba, ni si quiera se volvió para ver como Hope se iba. Se sentía lleno de rabia y avergonzado.

-¡¿Estarás contenta?!-Bridget asintió y sonrió- Eres patética, una bruja mal nacida- acto seguido corrió tras Hope dejando a todo el mundo con cara de sorpresa, incluida Bridget que ahora estaba empezando a llorar. Alguien le paro preguntándole si sabía lo que hacía, asintió con la cabeza a Ben, su mejor amigo y continúo su carrera.

Hope no sabía a donde iba. Necesitaba un sitio tranquilo, sin nadie, donde poder llorar y sin darse cuenta se vio reanudando el camino que habían seguido con Tom. Llego al lago. Sin mirar si había alguien empezó a meter los pies en el agua. Sus lágrimas caían y se mezclaban con el agua del lago.

-¡Hope espera! ¡Hope por favor!- Hope se volvió. Era Tom, otra vez-¡Deja que te explique lo que a pasado!-estaba casi sin aliento después de haberla seguido.

-¿¡Explicar el que?!-su voz salía entre cortada a causa de haber estado llorando- Que lo único que querías de mi era saber porque soy un bicho raro- Hope volvió a romper a llorar.

-No, no lo eres. Eres completamente _normal_-normal, nadie le había llamado normal en su vida. Ella misma sabía que lo que ella era en realidad era de todo menos normal. Sin que ella se hubiese dado cuenta Tom había llegado hasta donde ella- Bridget solo esta celosa porque eres preciosa.

-¿Preciosa?- la gente siempre le decía lo guapa que era pero eso iba con el resto del secreto. Se ablando, no podía culparle por querer saber la verdad sobre ella.

-Si, preciosa-él sonrió y la abrazo. Hope le devolvió el abrazo y hundió su cara en su pecho- Me gustas mucho- Hope se vio sorprendida cuando Tom cogió su cara entre sus manos y la beso con mucha delicadeza.

Lo que no sabía era que había estado siendo observada por sus amigos desde que llegó al lago. Habían decidido esperar un rato antes de hablar con ella porque la veían afligida pero entonces Tom llegó y prefirieron quedarse al margen. Hasta que la beso.

-Hope-Ella se separó rápidamente al reconocer la voz. Era Albus y la miraba con desconcierto y tristeza.


	18. Chapter 18

**Descubriendo el secreto**

Hacía una brisa fresca que azotaba los arboles del Lago. El cielo encapotado, sin dejar que ningún rayo de sol pudiese ser visto, anunciaba la llegada inmediata del invierno. El agua tenía una temperatura mínima, aunque parecía ser perfecta para los seres que vivían en ella.

Albus, Rose y Scorpius aun seguían atónitos, acababan de interrumpir el beso de Hope, quien aun se encontraba con los pies en el agua y en brazos de Tom. Sus deseos de proteger a Hope se habían evaporado, su relación con Tom se acababa de volver mas estrecha. Rose y Scorpius intercambiaron miradas al ver la expresión de Albus, situado entre ellos dos. Ambos sabían que Albus sentía algo por Hope y verla besar a otro, y mas aun a Tom, tendría que suponer un gran golpe para él. Albus, por su parte, ajeno al intercambio de miradas entre su prima y su nuevo amigo, no podía apartar la mirada de la pareja. Juraría que acababa de ver a Tom sonreír, y no por besar a Hope sino porque él los había descubierto besándose. Sentía que la tierra bajo sus pies le tragaba y como un agujero en el pecho le consumía.

Vergüenza era lo que sentía Hope. Acababa de ser pillada besando a la persona de la que mas desconfiaban sus amigos. Aunque sabía que no había motivo alguno de que lo que acababa de hacer estuviese mal sentía la gran necesidad de pedir disculpas. El beso, aunque breve, le gustó. Fue delicado y cómodo aunque inesperado. No se había imaginado que Tom tuviese aquellas intenciones, ni siquiera ella había pensado iniciar algo con él y no porque Tom no fuese atractivo. Pero ahí estaba, tratando de contener las lágrimas al escuchar la voz de Albus llamándole con un deje de decepción.

-Albus- dijo en un hilo de voz. Se aferró a Tom para no llorar.

-Veo que hemos interrumpido. Perdón, vámonos ya hablaremos con ella mas adelante-Scorpius agarró a Albus del brazo y, con ayuda de Rose, ambos consiguieron que diera la vuelta y volviese con ellos al castillo-Hasta luego-dijeron Rose y Scorpius a la vez.

Hope trato de detenerlos pero Rose negó con la cabeza antes de desaparecer de su vista. No entendía el agujero que se le formaba en el pecho, no tenía que dar excusas algunas a Albus por lo que había pasad,o o eso creía. Pero por mucho que lo pensase algo le carcomía por dentro. Era como si supiese que estaba mal lo que había hecho. Se alejó poco a poco de Tom soltándose de sus brazos. Se quedo con la cabeza baja, mirando el agua y en silencio.

-Vaya, Hope, lo siento. No pretendía…- hizo amago de agárrale el brazo pero ella se retiró- Pensaba que tu también querías. No sabía que entre tu y Albus hubiese algo…-Hope levantó la cabeza muy rápidamente con cara de sorpresa. ¿Algo entre Albus y ella? ¿Acaso sentía algo por Albus? ¿Y Albus por ella? Nunca le había gustado nadie así que no estaba segura de que sus sentimientos fueran aquellos, puede que solo fuese una simple atracción por lo amable, gracioso y guapo que era Albus. Pero otra vez, Tom también lo era y no sentía algo tan fuerte por él. Todo era muy confuso. Había visto en películas como cuando a una chica le empezaba a gustar alguien lo primero que hacía era negarlo o no llegaba a darse cuenta hasta que se le preguntaba. Puede que le pasase eso a ella aunque, claro está, que solo son películas tontas para adolescentes- si lo hubiese sabido no hubiese intentado nada. Lo siento, de verdad.

-Tom-Hope vio tristeza en la cara de su compañero- no hay nada entre Albus y yo. O eso creo.

-¿No estáis juntos?-Hope negó- así que de momento solo sois amigos. Dime, ¿sientes algo por él?

-Tom… yo… si-Tom dejó de mirarla. No quería hacerle daño pero se había dado cuenta de que era la verdad. Cuando estaba con Albus sentía mariposas en el estómago y se veía segura de si misma- la verdad es que nunca me ha gustado nadie así que no sé que se siente exactamente pero creo que Albus me gusta.

-Me siento tan avergonzado por haberte besado. Lo siento, no volverá a pasar-Tom se fue alejando.

-¡Tom, espera!-Hope corrió a interponerse en su camino-¡No tienes que pedir perdón por nada, no sabias nada y yo tampoco hasta hora! ¡La que tiene que pedir perdón soy yo!-Hope rompió a llorar. El cuerpo y la voz le temblaban. No quería ver a Tom mal y menos si era por su culpa- Lo siento, si lo hubiese sabido antes yo…-Tom le rodeó con sus brazos y apoyó su cabeza sobre la de ella.

-Tranquila shh… No tienes que disculparte por nada. Ve con tus amigos, Albus parecía disgustado-Hope levantó la cabeza sorprendida-Tranquila, estoy bien-Tom sonrió- Ya sabes que tengo unas cuantas admiradoras que se alegrarán de saber que estoy soltero todavía-bromeó-además tengo una fiesta a la que atender.

-Gracias-Hope sonrió, le plantó un beso en la mejilla y se alejó hacia el catillo- ¡Por cierto!-gritó, Tom también se alejaba del lago en la otra dirección- ¡El beso no a estado nada mal, besas muy bien!-rio y con una sonrisa despareció de la vista de Tom.

Recorrió todo el castillo tratando de encontrar a sus amigos. Dejaba un rastro de agua por donde pasaba ya que no había tenido tiempo de cambiarse el calzado. La biblioteca fue el primer sitió en el que buscó pero no había nadie. El gran comedor el segundo, estaba lleno de gente, incluyendo a los Weasley a excepción de sus amigos y de James. Preguntó si habían visto a alguno de sus primeros y negaron. Roxanne comentó que James se encontraría en el hospital cuidando de Margaret que al parecer aun no se había recuperado del todo. Esquivando a unos cuantos alumnos consiguió llegar al hospital. Al entrar se encontró de bruces con James que salía tras dejar a Margaret con unas cuantas amigas de Ravenclaw. Hope estaba casi sin aliento tras subir corriendo todas las escaleras.

-¿¡James has visto a Rose o a Albus!?

-Hola a ti también Hope-bromeó James- No, no desde esta mañana. ¿Por? ¿Ha pasado algo?-James parecía preocupado.

-No, es solo que no les encuentro por ningún lado. He mirado por todo el castillo pero nada. ¿Sabes por donde pueden andar?

-Que yo sepa a Albus le gusta mucho estar en los alrededores de la casa de Hagrid. ¿Has mirado allí?

-No, gracias, ahora mismo voy para allá-Hope se giró para salir pero James la frenó asiéndole del brazo.

-¿Estás segura de que no ha pasado nada? Pareces muy preocupada.

-No, solo ha sido un mal entendido. Tranquilo.

-Está bien...-aunque no parecía del todo convencido soltó el brazo de Hope.

-Seré burra, casi se me olvida. ¿Cómo se encuentra Margaret?- a juzgar por el aspecto de James no muy bien. Estaba realmente preocupado por ella.

-Según la señora Pomfrey solo necesita reposó. Podrá hacer la segunda prueba.

-Entonces ¿qué te tiene tan preocupado?-James pareció sorprendido-Veo que te preocupas mucho por ella- Hope sonrió.

-Si, bueno, es una compañera y yo estuve presente cuando fue alcanzada por el hechizo así que me siento responsable de lo que ha pasado.

-Pero tú no lo lanzaste. Ni siquiera sabías que pasaba- era extraño ver a James cabizbajo.

-Aun así… Además, se sigue sin saber que hechizo se utilizó y tampoco quien lo lanzó.

-Estoy segura que pronto se sabrá-dibujo media sonrisa y se aproximó a James para susurrarle al oído-Si te soy sincera creo que Susan tiene algo que ver. Pero ya sabes, se es inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contario. Bueno, me voy a buscar a Rose y Albus. Hasta luego-se despidió con la mano dejando a James un tanto aturdido. Al parecer ella no tenía ni idea de la sospecha que tenía él sobre Tom.

* * *

El brazo de Rose seguía enganchado al de su primo mientras que Scorpius lo sujetaba por el hombro. Ninguno de lo tres hablo durante el trayecto. Rose acabó guiándolos hacía la casa de Hagrid. Sabía muy bien cuanto le gustaba a su primo ir allí. Se pasaban horas y horas con el resto de la familia jugando a quidditch, practicando hechizos, ayudando a James a planear alguna nueva broma (lo cual no le agradaba nada a ella) además de probando los últimos artículos de broma Weasley. Como supuso nadie estaría allí a pesar de ser fin de semana. El cielo seguía cubierto de nubes y el viento cada vez azotaba con mayor fuerza. Se sentaron en la hierba, Rose y Scorpius frente a Albus y aguardaron unos segundos antes de romper el silencio. Rose y Scorpius habían estado mirándose el uno al otro como si discutiesen la forma de abordar el tema. Scorpius fue el primero en hablar.

-Siento lo que dije en la biblioteca. Ya sabes, lo de Hope- Albus, que había estado mirando al infinito, pareció reaccionar al oír su nombre- Pero por mucho que cueste aceptarlo, Tom y ella se estaban besando y puede que ahora salgan juntos así que lo mejor es que la olvides- Rose notó la frialdad que utilizaba Scorpius. Sabía como se debía de sentir su primo. Destrozado, defraudado y patético. No necesitaba que él lo empeorase.

-¡Scorpius! ¡Eso no le ayuda!-le reprochó Rose. Albus seguía al margen de la conversación viendo como la discusión iba a comenzar y no iba a tratar de lo que acaba de decir Scorpius, sino de ellos dos.

-¡Claro que si! ¡Es mejor que afronté la verdad, aunque le duela!-Scorpius no sólo se refería a Albus y Hope, también hablaba de ellos dos. Indirectamente trataba de alejar a Rose de cualquier acercamiento amoroso entre ambos. Y, en cierta parte, también se intentaba convencer a si mismo.

-¡Un buen amigo no haría eso! ¡Pero está claro que tú no sabes serlo, como nunca has tenido amigos, solo criados!- Rápidamente Rose se llevó la mano a la boca, se le había escapado sin querer. Scorpius estaba perplejo.

-Basta, callaos los dos- era Albus el que había hablado-no necesito oíros discutir- se levantó y se puso de espaldas a ellos- Scorpius tiene razón. Ha escogido a Tom.

-Albus…

-Rose tranquila, estaré bien- su prima se levantó y lo abrazó por la espalda, pillándolo por sorpresa. Él la abrazó también y dejo caer una lágrima. Scorpius se quedó mirando la escena hasta que una imagen a lo lejos en el puente le llamó la atención.

-Pues mas vale que lo estes ahora-dijo señalando hacía el puente. Los primos se separaron y miraron donde Scorpius señalaba-Tenemos compañía.

A medida que se acercaba aquella persona se volvía más nítida. Se trataba de una chica, una que conocían. Llevaba una camisa de cuadros rojos y negros con unos vaqueros y una chaqueta azul. Tenía el pelo castaño alborotado y venía corriendo. Se trataba de Hope.

-¡Os he estado buscando por todos lados!-dijo casi sin aliento.

-¿Porqué? Creía que estabas con Tom-las palabras salieron mas duras de lo que Albus pretendía.

-Lo estaba pero no era con él con quien quería estar-Albus levantó una ceja con curiosidad- lo que quiero decir es que… lo que visteis no… significaba nada.

-¿Un beso no significa nada?-pregunto Albus aun a la defensiva. Hope quedó sorprendida por su tono.

-¡Albus!-le espetó Rose. Su primo no solía ser hostil con nadie.

-Lo que en realidad quiere preguntar es a qué te refieres- aportó Scorpius queriendo acabar con la discusión.

-Es cierto que Tom me besó, pero yo no quería. No hay nada entre Tom y yo. No siento nada por él-dijo mirando a Albus a los ojos. Pudo ver como este se relajaba y se calmaba. Quería decir lo que sentía por él y saber si era recíproco. Pues claro que tenía que serlo, ¿porqué si no se había enfadado tanto?.

-En realidad no tenías que explicar nada- La vergüenza le corroía pero también una felicidad inmensa. Tom había sido rechazado, le habían dado su merecido. Aunque hubiese sido Hope y no él se sentía aliviado. Y no solo por eso, el hecho de Hope no saliese con él también le reconfortaba. ¿Y si se gustaba de él y no de Tom?

-Creía que si, como te habías enfadado tanto pensé que había algún motivo…-Hope se sonrojó y miró al suelo. Si Albus reconocía su motivo podría decirle que le gustaba, que quería salir con él. Pero Albus lo interpretó mal, pensaba que ella sabía cuales eran sus sentimientos hacía ella pero que no quería herirle otra vez. Así que inventó una excusa patética al momento.

-Simplemente era porque pensaba que no nos habías dicho que tu y él estabais saliendo- dijo mirando hacía otro lado.

Rose notó que su primo mentía y como la cara iluminada de Hope se apagaba. Estos dos iban a acabar con ella. Pero, a pesar de su necesidad por descubrirles la verdad, prefirió dejarles que lo descubriesen ellos dos solitos. Scorpius también sabía la verdad pero ignoraba el motivo por el que Albus mentía. Puede que no quisiese que sus sentimientos interfiriesen en la competición o en la investigación. Hope, triste y desilusionada, se maldijo por haber hecho el ridículo. Le parecía ridícula la excusa de Albus pero seguramente tendría algún motivo. ¿Le había interpretado mal o no sentía nada por ella?

-Oh, bueno, pues ya sabéis la verdad. No hay nada entre nosotros-tras unos minutos en silencio a Hope le pico la curiosidad por saber que hacían ellos en el lago- Por cierto ¿por qué estabais en el Lago?

-Ah, pues porque queríamos pedirte perdón por lo de ayer-comenzó Rose- no nos comportamos como unos buenos amigos y deberíamos de habernos alegrado por ti, ¿verdad que sí chicos?

-Si-contestaron ambos a regañadientes. Se tenía que recordar que lo hacían por ella. Rose sonrió a Hope y esta le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Gracias. Me alegro de que todo este bien. Aunque no entiendo que hacéis los tres juntos, pensaba que no os aguantabais.

-Digamos que hemos descubierto algo que tenemos en común-dijo Scorpius maliciosamente. Rose le echo una mirada de reproche. Más le valía no decir nada ahora que se habían arreglad-. Pero lo que yo no me explico es que hacías tú, con el mal tiempo que hace, en el Lago. Estabas metida con el agua hasta los tobillos y no te habías descalzado. Aun tienes las zapatillas mojadas-Rose y Albus dirigieron sus miradas a las zapatillas de Hope. En efecto, estaban empapadas. Hope jugueteó con su colgante, solía hacerlo cuando estaba nerviosa. Rose ya se había fijado antes de ello, lo había hecho durante la ceremonia del sombrero seleccionador y durante la primera prueba de la competición. Parecía calmarla. Se trataba de un medallón de forma redonda, debía de tener una foto dentro.

-Me da que es hora de contaros la verdad.

-¿La verdad sobre que Hope?-preguntó Rose.

-Venid al Lago y os lo explicaré todo- los miró y emprendió rumbo al Lago.

Los tres amigos la siguieron en silenció compartiendo miradas entre ellos. Parecía que iban a descubrir la verdad sobre el magnetismo de Hope. No tardaron en llegar al Lago. Hope, en cabeza, se paró frente a la orilla, se descalzó y sumergió los pies en el agua. Sorpius, Albus y Rose se quedaron un poco mas atrás de ellas.

-Durante años miles de personas han tratado de acercarse a mi sin saber porque sentían ese impulsó. Normalmente ese efecto es cosa de las veelas pero como ya habréis deducido yo no soy una de ellas. En realidad soy el mayor enemigo de ellas. Soy la única bruja que posee esta cualidad y es, porque al igual que hay brujas medio veelas, yo soy mitad de algo también. Ese algo hace que tenga una aurea magnética que capta la atención de todo el mundo. Como he dicho antes mucha gente ha tratado de averiguar el motivo de ello. Por eso mi padre y yo nos hemos estado escondiendo, recorriendo toda España. Pero por fin he aprendido a controlar parte de él. Mi madre también lo era, y su madre, y la madre de su madre, y así hasta llegar hasta la primera. Esta c_ondición_ solo se pasa una vez por generación afortunadamente. Lo que en realidad soy- Hope se metió aun mas en el agua, se giró para mirarles y de repente agua comenzó a subir por ella hasta que la cubrió por completo. Hope ya no estaba de pie, estaba tumbada en el agua- Ninguno de sus amigos se lo podía creer-es…una _sirena_.

_Nota: espero que hayáis disfrutado del capítulo y me encantaría leer algún review sobre él y sobre los personajes _

_Esta semana empiezo la universidad así que no sé cuanto podré actualizar el fic. Si no consigo hacerlo a menudo pido disculpas por adelantado y espero que comprendáis que los estudios van primero._


	19. Despedida de la autora

Buenas, siento deciros que debido a la falta de tiempo que tengo voy a dejar de escribir el Fic. De verás que lo siento pero no encuentro tiempo para escribir ni inspiración. Si alguien quiere saber como acaba o quiere continuar con esta historia que me lo notifique :)

Un beso y gracias por todo,

Carla


End file.
